The Real Truth
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: When Naruto recieves a Mysterious Letter from a Mr. Cullen what will he find out? Who is this Mr. Cullen and how does he know Naruto? Threesome NU/JH/AC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that came to mind at 12:30 one night so i thought it would be cool to have Naruto meet the Cullens.**

**BTW, this is the book Twilight not the movie, no offense to anyone but i think Robert Patterson is BUTT ugly...no offense to him or anything.. i think he was good as Cedric BUT deffinetly NOT Edward.**

**Ok...off topic here...**

**So people read and comment cause i just love reading what people think!**

**Story settings:**

**Naruto – Pre summit meeting of the five kages.**

**Twilight – After Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

**The Real Truth**

Chapter One – Konohagakure

The remains of the village of Konohagakure was a little more than a pile of rubble, with a giant basin like dip remaining were the once most powerful village stood.

Pain had been defeated and all of the ninjas that had lost their lives in battle had been revived by the Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu that Pain had used before he died.

All the villages' residents were determined to rebuild their beloved village so the village was beginning to repair the damages and everyone was lending a hand to help out. Naruto had spent the whole day lifting fallen timber beams and rocks and moving them to the recycling area so they could be reused in the reconstruction of the buildings.

The sun was setting over head and Naruto was eager to return home for a hot shower and a cup of steaming ramen. After moving the last boulder he stretched his arms glad for the weight training and at the same time he was exhausted from the effort to move the debris. He had to move all the rubble from various areas to the outskirts of the forest where all the recyclable materials were to be placed.

Naruto began to head home whistling while he jumped from tree to tree in the direction of the tent that team 7 was sharing due to the lack of housing and the slow but gradual development of the new buildings.

As he arrived at the tent he saw that the mail had been delivered and there were envelopes scattered outside the door of the tent. He reached down and picked all of the envelopes and carried them inside. He put them on the round table that the four team members had to share before going of to the bathroom for a shower.

Sakura returned to the tent after she had spent the day at the makeshift hospital tent healing injuries from the war and also small wounds from the construction sites. Kakashi had also been to the hospital for a check up to make sure that all of his wounds had healed so he and Sakura had returned back to the tent together. Sai was away on a recon mission to search for builders and other handymen to hire for the village and he hadn't returned yet.

Naruto was still in the shower when Kakashi and Sakura arrived back and quickly got out. He knew that if he continued to use up the limited hot water supply that they had, Sakura was sure to beat the hell out of him.

He quickly dried off and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt before exiting the small portable bathroom that they shared. He went to the back of the tent where all four of their beds were and found Sakura removing all of the medical gear she had strapped around her waist onto her bed.

"Hey Sakura, another hard day at the hospital ay," Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to him and gave him a tired smile before turning back to her bed and started to reorganize all of the equipment she had just taken off.

"Yeah, a lot of the villagers had been injured during the Pain incident and there are a few who haven't fully recovered from their injuries yet, so my job as an irryou ninja can get pretty exhausting," Sakura replied.

"So how has your day been removing the debris from the village?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh lots of fun, because everyone loves to lift boulders that are fifty times your own weight," Naruto said, his words drenched in sarcasm before letting out a weary laugh, "and don't even get me started on the fact that I was working with Gai-sensei, who just had to continue yelling about how youthful it was to be carrying boulders on you head, and how what a great training session it was before he accidently dropped one on his head."

"Oh so that's what had happened to him," Sakura said finally understanding it all.

"Huh, how did you know he had gotten injured?" Naruto asked.

"Because Gai-sensei was taken to the ward I was working at and I had to heal him and he kept mumbling on about how the others had to continue the journey to youthfulness without him or something like that."

"Well, we all were glad when he got taken away though," Naruto said with a grin, "you know, I bet he does that kind of training all the time, it would explain everything."

Naruto began to laugh at the truth in the sentence he had just said and Sakura couldn't help but laugh along too.

After a while Naruto walked over to his bed and threw all of his sweaty clothes onto the floor earning him a smack over the head from Sakura. Naruto rubbed the back of his head where a small lump was starting to form from Sakuras' inhuman strength.

Even without the use of chakra, Sakura could still throw a bloody hard punch.

Naruto picked up his clothes and chucked them onto his bed before proceeding to the kitchen for some ramen. When he walked in he found Kakashi sitting at the table reading his Icha Icha Violence book.

Naruto not wanting to disturb Kakashi quietly walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup of ramen before putting the kettle on.

"Hey Naruto," Kakashi said while he continued to read his book, his eyes never leaving the page.

"How did you know it was me, it could have been Sakura?" Naruto said with a cheeky look on his face.

"One because I could sense your presence and two you are the only person I know who constantly has the smell of ramen surrounding them, it's as if the smell is coming out of your pores," Kakashi explained.

"Do I really?" Naruto said with a surprised look.

"Yes you do, ask anyone that knows you," Kakashi replied.

"I will then Mister Oh-I-Know-Everything-'cause-I'm-so-damn-cool" Naruto said with a teasing tone in his voice. Kakashi just ignored him as usual not wanting to have to calm him down later.

The kettle began to whistle and Naruto poured the boiling water into his cup and using his chopsticks he stirred the ramen so that the water heated up the noodles.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot, I looked through the mail before and there're some letters addressed to you there Naruto," Kakashi said picking up the envelopes and rifling through them before picking out two letters and handing them to him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he grabbed the envelopes Kakashi held out towards him with his right hand as he carried the cup of steaming ramen in his left.

He walked awkwardly towards the tent door and managed to open the door without dropping the envelopes or any of the contents of the ramen anywhere. Naruto then walked outside and began to head to one of the trees that surrounded the tent and sat beneath one as he carefully placed the ramen on the ground.

He looked at the first envelope and saw it was from the former Jinchuuriki Gaara who at the present moment was Kazekage of Sunagakure.

Unknown to his friends, Naruto had been exchanging letters with Gaara for many years now. After the attempted attack on Konoha where Naruto and Gaara had fought in the forest Gaara had asked if they could stay in contact.

Naruto had agreed seeing that the once blood thirsty Gaara wanted to keep in contact with Naruto who was Gaaras' first friend.

Naruto opened the envelope and laid it on the ground before picking up the ramen. He began to eat the ramen while he read through the letter. He finished reading the letter as he gave a small smile glad to see that his friend was doing well. He continued to slurp at the noodles before he placed the cup on the ground and picked up the next letter.

Naruto didn't recognize the hand writing but saw that it was definitely addressed to him and it wasn't sent to the wrong address. He turned the envelope and observed the elegant hand writing which stated that the senders name was a Mister Carlisle Cullen.

He saw the airmail stamp that was on the envelope and became very confused. He didn't know anyone that lived overseas let alone some one called Carlisle Cullen. Curious, Naruto opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Naruto_

_My name is Carlisle Cullen. I know that you must be very confused at the current moment seeing as you have no idea who I am or the fact that I am writing to you. You may not believe what I am about to write but please do not discard this letter as lies. I have recently found information that you, Uzumaki Naruto are my brother's son. I would very much like to meet you in person so we can discuss this matter in depth and you can meet the rest of my family who will soon be yours too. I have enclosed a plane ticket to New York where you can catch a conjoining flight to Seattle where I will meet you. It is your choice whether you wish to meet but please know that I will not force you to come. I will be waiting for you if you decide to come._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Naruto was indeed shocked at this information, he had always been told that he had no living relatives so he was very happy to hear that he had family and of all places they were living in America.

Naruto had heard many stories of America, the far off land where there were no ninjas and that machines did all of the work for the villagers. Even when fighting the people just used machines to fight one another, not even using kunai or shuriken to fight. Also that the people who lived in America don't have Chakra and that no one there has even heard of Konoha.

He looked into the envelope and pulled out the airplane ticket and looked it over.

It was true that it was a ticket to New York and that the plane would leave from Tokyo Airport. He checked the date of the flight and gasped. The plane was said to leave tomorrow at 9:30pm.

He clasped the letter and ticket in his hand, and ran towards the tent. He rushed past Kakashi who looked up in surprise at the speed Naruto had just entered the tent in.

Naruto ran to his bed and from underneath his bed he pulled out a backpack and he began to shovel in clothes and grabbed his wallet and passport which usually was only needed for oversea escort missions but had until now never been used.

Sakura who had currently been in the shower walked in to the bedroom area to find Naruto hastily putting clothes into his bag.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Sorry no time to explain won't be back for a while bye!" Naruto yelled as he slung the backpack over his shoulders and ran out of the tent.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi said as he walked in very confused at why Naruto had just left in such a hurry.

"I have no idea…" Sakura replied equally confused.

* * *

**You likey?**

**Well then go read the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter in this series.**

**This chapter is kind of short and I know and i apologise greatly but don't worry! I did that on purpose so that the next chapter when Naruto meets Carlisle and they exchange stories will be long!!**

**Now go ahead and read to your hearts content!!**

The Real Truth

Chapter 2 – At Tokyo Airport

Naruto inhaled a deep breath and entered through the large glass sliding door. He had been running for 22 hours and had made what should have been a 5 day trip in less than 24 hours. Naruto couldn't contain his excitement and let out a deranged laugh. At this, many bystanders around him began to slowly back away and then would run for it as mothers dragged their children in the opposite direction wanting to put as much space between the blonde maniac and them. Many began to become afraid, wondering if this was some sort of crazed terrorist or worse, an American tourist. After he recovered from his brief laughing fit Naruto began to explore the airport check in area, running around peering at everything. After a while he became bored of the entrance area and wanted to explore what lay beyond the strange moving stairs leading up. He soon found out that you needed to 'check in' first before you were allowed to go upstairs. Naruto, being as naïve as he was had no idea at what he had to do to 'check in'.

He looked around and saw a guard dressed in blue standing near the door and ran up to him to ask about how he could 'check in'.

"Hey Ojisan, um well this is my first time in an airport and I have no idea at what I have to do," Naruto explained, "also when I tried to go upstairs the man said I had to 'check in' before I could go upstairs."

"Oh is that right bozu?" the guard said, "well, you need to go over there and line up and when one of the nice ladies behind the counter tells you to go over you go and give her your ticket and passport."

"Uhuh," Naruto said as he nodded his head to indicate he understood, "and then?"

"Well, after she checks your ticket she'll tell you which gate you need to go to and then you go up the escalators to the gates," the man said with a smile as the young boy before him, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"..es..esca..escalator.." Naruto said his eyes twinkling with wonder, "what's an escalator?"

"There stairs that when you stand on them they make you move upwards so you don't need to climb the stairs yourself," the guard explained, wondering why the gaijin boy had never heard of an escalator before.

"That's so cool datebayo!" Naruto yelled out once again causing the bystanders to send him strange looks as they whispered among themselves, wondering what was the real reason why the strange, could be terrorist American boy was at the airport.

"Calm down bozu and go line up and just remember what I told you to do okay?" the guard stated.

"Thanks Oji-san you're the best!" Naruto said with a smile as he ran off to join the end of the queue and began to wait for his turn.

After a while, Naruto was called up to desk 7 where a young woman in her mid twenties was seated. Naruto approached the desk and put his bag on the floor.

"Hello there, can I please have your plane ticket and passport," the lady asked Naruto as he nodded and reached into his bag and took out both. He handed them to her and she scanned the ticket before opening his passport and looked from the picture to Naruto who stood in front of the counter, fidgeting unconsciously. She closed his passport and picked up the phone before dialing her managers' number.

"Sir, it seems that we have the person in question at the check out," she began to explain into the phone. The person in question was too preoccupied with staring at the roof to recognize that the lady was on the phone talking.

"_**Is that correct**__,_"the voice responded from the phones' earpiece, **"**_**don't forget Mr. Carlisles' orders, his guest is our top priority on that flight. Treat him with utmost respect got that?"**_

"Yes sir I understand," the lady said from her seat behind the counter.

"_**I'll send Narumi to escort our guest to his flight so just ask our guest to wait for a little while, don't forget, highest respect,"**_ the voice said before the phone began to beep signaling that the receiver had been hung up. She put the phone down before returning her attention to the guest.

"Uzumaki-sama there will be someone who will be escorting you to your flight so would you please wait a few moments until he gets here," the lady said with a smile.

"Sure thing onee-san," Naruto replied with a dazzling smile. She felt herself blush at, one the fact that he called her onee-san and two, that a boy could be so intoxicatingly beautiful when he smiles.

"Uzumaki-sama welcome to Tokyo Airport," a voice said. Naruto turned only to see a young man in a blue pin stripped suit with a navy blue tie approaching him. "My name is Takuya Narumi and I will be escorting you to your flight," Narumi said to Naruto with a bow.

"Ah, nice to meet you Takuya-san," Naruto said with a slight bow, "I appreciate that you will be taking me to my flight."

"Oh no the pleasure is mine Uzumaki-sama," Narumi said with another bow, this time crossing his arm across his chest so his hand was below his shoulder. Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused at the humbleness he was receiving and slightly puzzled at what he should do.

"Then Uzumaki-sama, here is your ticket and passport back and I hope you have a very enjoyable flight tonight," the lady at the desk said as she handed Naruto back his ticket and passport and then bowed to Naruto. Naruto thanked her with a slight smile and bent down and put both items back in his bag so he wouldn't lose either.

"Now Uzumaki-sama," Narumi said as he picked up Narutos' bag off the floor and swung it over his own shoulder, "if you would follow me and we shall proceed to gate 18."

"Uh, sure thing Takuya-san," Naruto said, "although you don't need to carry my bag you know."

"Please Uzumaki-sama it pleases me to be able to be of use to you," Narumi said to Naruto with a crooked smile and Naruto couldn't help but to return the friendly smile as Narumi began to lead the way.

Narumi was walking a few steps in front of Naruto as they made their way towards the escalators. Naruto and Narumi both stepped on and they began to move upwards. As they were half way up the escalators a peculiar sound filled the air, sounding almost like a growl. Narumi began to look around franticly to find the source of the sound as Naruto began to blush heavily as the noise resounded again. Narumi slowly turned to face the boy and the source of the bizarre growl like sounds that was standing beside him.

"Uzumaki-sama, are you hungry?" Narumi questioned slightly bemused by the embarrassed blonde boy beside him. Naruto nodded, blushing as his stomach growled again due to the fact he hadn't eaten since yesterday. They had reached the top of the escalators by then, "we can go to get some refreshments once we have passed through customs," Narumi suggested.

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Can I have ramen?" Naruto asked, "because I just LOVE ramen, I mean it's so delicious and flavorsome and well…heavenly!"

"Whatever you wish is Uzumaki-sama, is my command" Narumi said with a chuckle as Naruto's eyes light up.

"Takuya-san have I told you that I love you," Naruto said as he jumped up and began to hug the unsuspecting Narumi. Narumi laughed at this childish boy who got so hyped up about the fact he could eat some ramen and smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

When Naruto had finally stopped clinging to Narumi, he was led to an area which Narumi called 'customs'. Naruto had to put his bag on this strange moving table which led to a box with black strips over the opening. He was then told to walk through this strange doorway. When it began to beep Naruto was approached by a man in the airport uniform and was told he had to remove all metal he had on his body. Luckily, Naruto hadn't brought his weapons as he had forgotten to grab them in his haste to get on the plane on time. The only thing metal that was on him was a mini-kunai which was in a hidden pocket on the inside of his right shoe. Narumi shot him a bewildered look to which Naruto shrugged before saying, "just in case of an emergency." Narumi just let out a laugh as Naruto's mini 'emergency' weapon was confiscated. Soon they were on their way again.

Narumi led the way as Naruto walked behind glancing at everything they walked past, occasionally asking Narumi what something was and then proceed to jump up and down in excitement at learning all these new things. Soon Narumi stopped at the food court where Naruto then proceeded to run around looking at all of the menus of the café's and restaurants for ramen. When he finally found a Japanese restaurant which had Chashu ramen he ordered 24 bowls and slurped it all up in less than 7 minutes. A shocked Narumi sitting beside him, his eyes wide in disbelief at how fast Naruto could down 24 bowls of ramen so fast in under 7 minutes. When they finished Narumi put it on the airport account and they left, heading in the direction of gate 18.

When they finally arrived at gate 18, Narumi seated Naruto in one of the seats near the window knowing that Naruto will want to look at the planes taking off and landing. After a while the lady at the desk at the gate began calling for all passengers to board. Naruto suddenly went ridged and slowly turned to Narumi, "Takuya-san am I special?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Uzumaki-sama," Narumi replied quite confused.

"Inside my head I heard a lady telling me to board the plane, is that normal?" Naruto said. Naruto had such a serious expression that Narumi couldn't help but laugh.

"No don't worry, that is the lady over the loud speaker," Narumi began to explain as Naruto nodded wanting to hear about this 'loud speaker'. "You talk into this thing called a microphone which can magnify sound and it comes out of the speakers on the roof so that everyone can hear it," Narumi said, trying to explain it as simply as he could. Naruto just grinned before letting out a 'THAT'S SO COOL!' which earned him another look from bystanders. Everyone had already lined up at the gate and Naruto was about to get up before Narumi stopped him saying that they should wait until the line becomes smaller.

After everyone but a few people had boarded Narumi had told Naruto to stay there and he would go talk to the hostess and arrange for someone to help him. Naruto nodded and continued to look out the window, watching as the airplanes would take off and fly into the starry night sky. A few minutes later Narumi walked back over with a young woman in an air hostess uniform before Narumi introduced her as Reina and she would be the one who would help him if Naruto had any questions or troubles during the flight. Reina then asked Naruto to follow her as she headed to the gate. Naruto picked up his bag and followed her and stopped before the entrance to the tunnel leading down to the plane. He turned to face Narumi who had walked over to see Naruto off.

"Thank you so much Takuya-san," Naruto said, "for everything you have done for me and for escorting me to my flight."

"The pleasure was mine Uzumaki-sama," Takuya replied with a bow, "I had a lot of fun escorting you to this flight."

"So did I," Naruto said with a smile, "when I come back you should accompany me again back to the entrance of the airport."

"That would be fun," Narumi said as Naruto then turned around and began to walk down the tunnel. He suddenly stopped and turned around and smiled and waved before yelling out, "Bye Takuya-san and thank you!"

Narumi laughed and waved back as he watched the young blond boy's back walk down to the airplane and soon he couldn't even see him.

Narumi chuckled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What a strange boy…" Narumi said to himself. Little did he know just how strange that young blond boy was, and soon things were going to get even stranger.

* * *

**The next chap won't be up for a while due to myself having to study for studid exams...**groan****

**I'll try and post as soon as I can!!**

**( ' o ' )/ "Yoooosshhh!! Watashi Gambarimasu!!!!!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this is so late and that i haven't updated in a while.**

**I have been writing another crossover fic for Harry Potter and Supernatural so that was my main focus for the past month or so, so sorry about the late post.**

**Also, i have made this chapter really small due to having written it up quickly, so if you're angry at me it's not my fault!!**

**I'll post the next chapter in the next fortnight or so, i promise!!!!**

* * *

The Real Truth

Chapter 3 – Seattle Airport

Naruto stepped off the plane; his flight had been a smooth and an enjoyable experience for the blonde haired ninja. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked towards the gate exit where this Mr. Carlisle Cullen would be waiting for him. Naruto swallowed nervously, trying to push back his fear.

He thought back to just one day ago when he had received the letter which had informed him that he might have a living relative, and that they lived in America. He had been so excited to meet them, that he had forgotten to think that maybe they wouldn't accept him into their family. He sighed, hoping that when they meet they won't find out about his secret that he has a monster sealed within him. Also, the fact that he was a ninja was something that they didn't need to know.

Naruto walked through the doors from the airplane and into the boarding area. He sniffed the air and immediately tensed. Something was not right, there was a threat in the crowd but whom, Naruto could not be sure. He could feel their aura, it was not a blood thirsty menacing aura, but it definitely exuded strength and danger. But the thing that was the most dangerous was that Naruto could tell that the aura was not from a human. He shook the thought from his mid and shifted his bag nervously so that it was more comfortable on his shoulder and then began to walk slowly. He scanned the crowd, taking in all of their faces.

That's when he saw the sign. A young man in his early thirties was standing near the front of the crowd, holding a large piece of cardboard which had Naruto name printed in the same elegant script as the letter he had received. Naruto strode over to the man, who smiled a friendly grin before he stuck out a gloved hand and said,

"Why, you must be Naruto, a please it is to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Naruto shook the man's hand and he could feel the leather from the gloves cool against his skin.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen," Naruto said as he looked nervously at his shoes which suddenly looked very interesting.

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle said with a laugh. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to clam himself down so that he won't embarrass himself in front of Carlisle.

Naruto stiffened, he could smell it again. It was the same aura he had felt when he first entered the boarding area. Carlisle noticed this and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Something the matter Naruto?" Carlisle asked the young blonde haired boy who was frozen in front of him.

Naruto snapped his head up to look at the man standing before him.

"What are you…?" Naruto whispered threateningly.

Carlisle looked taken aback at first, shock covering his face for less than a second before it returned to its' cheery smile. Although, Naruto could see the slight raise in Carlisle's eyebrows and knew that he was still shocked.

"Why don't we talk about this at the car," Carlisle said gesturing for Naruto to follow him. Carlisle walked off, Naruto close behind him making sure that he had his back covered and watching every movement Carlisle made closely. They walked through the airport before stepping out into the car park, clouds looming overhead masking the sun from sight. Carlisle had continued to walk until he stopped outside a Blood Red Ferrari 599 Fiorano, turning to face Naruto. Naruto gaped at the car before he had to slap himself out of dreaming about the sports car.

"So…it seems you believe that I am not entirely human…" Carlisle said slowly as he lent against his car door. Naruto nodded slowly while eying the man.

"I can feel your aura, and it's not human," Naruto replied, making sure to keep his gaze on Carlisle and not on the car.

"I could say the same thing about you," Carlisle said cautiously, "I can sense you're not entirely human either."

Naruto looked shocked. So Carlisle could tell that he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

"How can you tell…?" Naruto asked Carlisle slowly, not letting his guard down.

"Well, you can sense auras right?" Carlisle asked Naruto who nodded in reply, "well, I can sense things too, but I wouldn't say auras more like recognizing when someone is human or if someone is not."

"Oh…" Naruto said, slightly confused, "well this conversation was not about me, it was about you. Now what are you?"

Carlisle sighed, knowing that he would need to tell the blonde boy what he and his family were, and then find out just what exactly his life story is too.

"I'm a vampire…" Carlisle said slowly as Naruto just looked even more confused.

"Vampire as in sleep in a coffin and 'I vant to suck your blood' fang wearing bat loving vampire?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I would say that is a very poor stereotype but yes, that type of vampire." Carlisle said to Naruto who immediately clasped his hand over his neck.

Carlisle laughed at this reaction before saying, "no don't worry, myself and my family don't drink human blood, rather animal blood. Also, we won't hurt you, you're family now."

"Wait…hold on, if you're a vampire why are you outside in the day?" Naruto asked curiosity taking hold making forget about the fact that Carlisle was a threat.

"As I said, stereotypes," Carlisle explained, happy that Naruto was taking it so well, usually when people hear vampire they go running and screaming…

"I can go outside in the day, and no I don't burn in sunlight," Carlisle said to the look Naruto was giving to him. "I also don't sleep in a coffin; rather we don't sleep at all. And we also don't love bats, nor can we turn into them."

"Wow, the horror movie writers sure got it wrong then didn't they…" Naruto said as he remembered all of the horror films that Kiba and him used to watch after a hard day's training.

"Well, yes but I think that it was for the better," Carlisle said with a grin which Naruto returned, now starting to trust the man now that he knew what he was.

"So…I bet you're wondering what I am now aren't you…?" Naruto said sadly as he once again had a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Well, we're running a bit late so why don't you tell me about it in the car while I drive," Carlisle said softly as he saw how Naruto looked crestfallen when he said that.

Carlisle wondered if the boy thought they would hate him for what he was. But he knew that the young blonde boy was definitely his brother's son, he was like an exact copy of him and Carlisle was sure that the boy would want a family, even if they were a bunch of vampires.

When Naruto heard this he gave a sad smile before clambering into the passenger seat of the car and settling in.

Carlisle smiled too and walked around to the driver's seat and opened it up before he too got in. He started up the car and with an almighty roar; they were off driving towards the airport exit.

**If you're wondering what Carlisle's car looks like go to this link below and you will see. I spent an hour or so surfing for cars which were both stylish and elegant but also powerful with a big engine and a slick body. So this is what car I decided Carlisle will drive and I am in love with it…too bad I can't have one myself…I think it's a car worthy for a Cullen to drive, and expectable for a Cullen to be seen in.**

**http : // www . ridelust . com / wp - content / uploads / ferrari - 599 - gtb _ fiorano _ manu - 08 _ 015 . jpg**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please Review, if you want to tell me off, please do, cause i've been naughty not updating this for a while.**

**Pie-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of the car, gazing out of the window at the now retreating airport. Carlisle looked over at the boy sitting beside him before turning back to the road, pulling onto the empty side road heading towards Forks.

"So Naruto, I told you my little secret, would you care to share yours?" Carlisle asked softly, hoping he didn't offend the blonde man who just sighed before looking at his hands which rested in his lap.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a ninja of the Konohagakure," Naruto told Carlisle as he began to pick at his nails.

"A ninja…" Carlisle said slowly, "as in like the ultimate Japanese fighter?"

"Yeah, I can do ninjutsu, taijutsu but I suck at genjutsu," Naruto told him with a slight smile, "and Konohagakure is a ninja village, and is one of the five kage nations."

"Kage?" Carlisle questioned as he shot a quick glance at Naruto who nodded.

"There are five nations which have the largest and most powerful ninja villages, there is fire, earth, wind, lighting and water which in Japanese translate to hi, tsuchi, kaze, rai and mizu. These are also the basics for all of the jutsus I as a ninja can perform, but one always has an aptitude for one of the elements, and some cases two."

"And which element is yours Naruto?" Carlisle asked as he smiled to Naruto, trying to convey that he didn't care. Naruto smiled back eagerly; glad that Carlisle didn't mind him being a ninja, but still dreading what he would think when he found out about the Kyuubi.

"I have a wind, which means I can use the wind in my techniques," Naruto explained, "but I can also use other techniques too."

"Hmm, interesting," Carlisle said with a laugh, "I bet Emmett would love to see you at work."

"Who's Emmett?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Huh, oh Emmett is one of my sons," Carlisle stated with a loving smile, "well, technically soon to be your cousin."

"You have sons?" Naruto asked, excited at the prospect of a big family.

"Yes, I have three and I also have two daughters and there is a recent addition to our family, a new daughter and her child," Carlisle explained to Naruto who just nodded eagerly, "The whole family is myself and my wife Esme, there is also Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella and their child Renesmee."

"They are all your children?" Naruto asked, "I never knew vampires can have kids…"

"We can't," Carlisle explained, "they are all my adopted children so to speak."

"And they're all vampires too?" Naruto asked Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle replied with a smile, "well, except Renesmee, she's half vampire half human."

"Half?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "I've never heard of a half vampire half human before…"

"Neither had we until she was born," Carlisle chuckled as he remembered his grandchild who would be waiting eagerly at home for his return with the new member of the family.

"So your family all drink animal blood then," Naruto asked, not wanting to be walking into a house full of vampires later only to have his throat ripped out and his blood drunk by them.

"Yes, we have been for the past hundred or so years," Carlisle said with a smile before he began to laugh at the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Past, hundred or so years!" Naruto stuttered, shocked at this information, "how old are you exactly?"

"I will be approaching my 367th birthday this year," Carlisle said as he mentally counted the years in his head.

"367!" Naruto yelled. Carlisle just continued to chuckle at the reaction.

"Well, I admit to having a few years tucked beneath my belt," Carlisle said with a grin which Naruto returned before replying,

"A few years my ass."

"Well, maybe a bit more than a few then," Carlisle said as he and Naruto began to laugh heartily. After they had laughed, a peaceful silence enveloped them and the only sound was from the engine of the car purring as they continued along the highway.

"Wait…," Naruto said as he recalled the letter he had received from Carlisle, remembering the contents of the letter.

"What is it Naruto," Carlisle questioned the boy whose face was furrowed in though.

"You said you are 366 years old, yet you claim that my father is your brother right…" Naruto stated before continuing, "but that's impossible because my father couldn't possibly be over 300 years old, he was only 27 when he was killed by the Kyuubi…"

"Kyuubi?" Carlisle asked Naruto, curious.

Naruto froze, he had let that slip involuntarily, now that Carlisle was curious he would need to tell him everything, and this scared him.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you Carlisle, and I'm sorry for that but what I'm about to tell you is kinda a touchy topic and I didn't want you to hate me," Naruto said sadly before he took a deep breath and began.

"The village that I come from Konoha was attacked 16 years ago by a monster called the Kyuubi which you can translate into nine tails, and it is a giant red fox with blood red eyes and nine tails. The man who saved the village from the Kyuubi at the time was the Yondaime Hokage and his name was Namikaze Minato. What he had done was seal the Kyuubi inside a child who had only just been born and he had sold his soul in the progress. By sealing such a demon inside a new born baby, the villagers began to fear such a child who possessed the powers of a monster, and the boy grew up shunned and hated by the society he lived in. He grew up hating everyone, and he never really truly found friends until he attended the academy, which is the training school for you to become a ninja. For 11 years of his life the boy grew up not knowing the reason why the village hated him until a ninja turned traitor told him what exactly was inside him and the boy realized why his life was the way it was. So the boy made it his dream to become to Hokage and make everyone in the village except him," Naruto said as he glanced over at Carlisle who just kept his eyes on the road. Naruto looked away and stared out of the window before continuing.

"The boy then graduated from the academy and was officially a ninja, and for once in his life he had friends who cared for him, and loved him. He knew what was in him at the time, but he had never truly realized what evil and power the monster held and it wasn't until his first friend, Sasuke was attacked before his own eyes, his friend taking the blow which he should have taken did he first have a taste of the power. He went crazy, it was like a wild animal had possessed him and all he wanted was blood and to kill. He would later learn that he was able to call upon the power of the monster, but it would come at a great price."

Carlisle kept silent, listening to the boy tell the story, already knowing who the child is. He glanced over and saw Naruto staring vaguely out of the window, his eyes unfocused as he recalled the past.

"He eventually snapped out of the state and he didn't even remember what had happened to him, all he could remember was the intense thirst for blood, he could smell everyone, he could hear their heartbeats, feel their pulse through this body. It was hell for him, he needed the blood, he was craving it at the time, and he only learnt later that it was the thirst of the Kyuubi's.

"Oh Marcello," Carlisle whispered to himself, barely audible, "what did you do…"

"Huh, did you say something Carlisle?" Naruto asked the blonde vampire sitting next to him.

"Hmmm, I didn't say anything," Carlisle replied with a smile and Naruto just nodded before going back to staring out of the window at the passing scenery.

_Marcello…how did you do it…_Carlisle thought to himself as he concentrated on the road, not noticing that he was gradually speeding up, _sealing the vampiristic side of your child, tying it with this Kyuubi's powers…amazing…my big brother…you are truly amazing…so the boy is also half, did his mother know…did you tell her what you really were…did anyone know…does he know?_

"Um, Carlisle," Naruto said as he clenched his seat as he pushed himself into the back of his chair, "could you, I don't know, slow down a little?"

Carlisle snapped out of his state, looking over at Naruto who was sitting in the seat beside him, his face a mask of terror as Carlisle suddenly realised how fast he was going.

"Wow, a new record," Carlisle said to himself as he grinned, easing his foot of the excellerator, "320 on a public road, Edward will be angry all right."

Naruto's face slowly went back to normal as he wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow.

"That was scary but cool at the same time," Naruto said with a shakey laugh, "I've never gone so fast before, well I have if I pushed myself but never like that."

"Sorry about that Naruto, I was drifting off for a second there," Carlisle said with a sincere glance at which Naruto just meh'ed before grinning.

"No problem, now I'm over the initial shock at the speed, it was actually quite fun." Naruto said with a dazzling grin and Carlisle just chuckled.

_He's already got the Cullen in him,_ Carlisle thought to himself as he continued to smile at the blonde boy, _likes fast cars and has a smile that could make a human swoon._

"So Naruto what happened to the boy after he had snapped out of his blood thirst," Carlisle said to Naruto who instantly stiffened as the conversation went back to 'that' topic.

"Well, it turned out that Sasuke really hadn't died and the bad guys died and etcetera etcetera and so life went on and he continued to work hard as a ninja and complete missions and making new friends. It wasn't until the Chuunin exam where he met a ninja by the name of Jiraiya who taught him a summoning technique and how to control and call upon the Kyuubi's power." Naruto explained to Carlisle with a small smile.

"What's a Chuunin exam?" Carlisle asked Naruto who just smiled before answering.

"A Chuunin is one of the ranks that you can be if you're a ninja. You start of as a Genin where you do C and D level missions which are really easy ones like going and cleaning the local park and maybe a few easy escort missions or things like that. Then you can take a exam which tests you on your knowledge, technique and power and if you pass you become a Chuunin where you do B and C level missions and the occasional A if you're in a team. These missions would be escort missions depending on who is in need of protection, and if you decide you can become an Academy teacher and teacher the younger children to be a ninja. Then there is Jounin which there is no test for, rather you have to have a certain number of successful missions and the other ninja's need to except that you're good enough to be a jounin. These missions would be stealth missions like sneaking into enemy hide out's and going on assassination missions, stuff like that. And then there is S-rank which is the top and the best, usually the Hokage is an S-rank ninja and many ninja's that are in the bingo book are S-rank."

"Bingo book?" Carlisle said with a slight smile on his lips, "what like the game bingo?"

"Huh," Naruto said confused at Carlisle's question, "the bingo book is a list of the most powerful and deadliest ninja's in the country, all of whom are to be killed if they step onto enemy land and are feared by other ninja's if their name is well known."

"Hmm, is that what it is," Carlisle said as he glanced back to the road, checking the road side for a sign to tell them how far away they were from Pheonix.

"What did you think it was?" Naruto questioned, curious as to what exactly Carlisle thought a 'Bingo Book' was.

"Maybe we can play after you meet the family," Carlisle told Naruto who just nodded his head eagerly, excited at to what this Bingo might actually be.

"So then what happened at the Chuunin exams?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, also at the Chuunin exam was a group of ninja's from the neighboring sand village and there was one boy, his name was Gaara and it was the first time in the boy's life did he ever seen such cold, malicious eyes on someone. Only later on did he find out why, it turned out that the boy also had one of the demon monsters sealed inside of him. He had the Ichibi, which was a one tailed raccoon. During the Chuunin exam, a man by the name of Orochimaru, who was an exiled ninja, had planned to try and destroy Konoha and declare himself Hokage of the whole village. But his plans had failed in the end, but it was at a great price. The Third Hokage had fallen at the hands of Orochimaru and the village had lost a great amount of ninja's and parts of the village had been destroyed. The boy from the sand village and the boy had become friends after this mishap and they parted ways as friends, understanding each other like no one else could."

"That's nice," Carlisle interjected with a small smile and Naruto just nodded slowly before replying.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So then…?" Carlisle asked Naruto cautiously, not sure if the boy wanted to continue talking but Naruto began to continue his tale.

"Well, the village soon began to repair itself and life was normal…well if you call being a ninja normal but what the hell, anyway, Konoha was in need of a Hokage and so the man who had trained me during the Chuunin exams, Jiraiya asked the boy to accompany him to find the next Hokage. The boy willingly agreed with the thought of new techniques and training and so they set off. It had turned out that the person that they were looking for was an ex-teammate of his by the name of Tsunade and she was known to be the best medical ninja in the country, famous for being able to kill someone with one punch and infamous for being the worlds' worst gambler."

At this, Naruto chuckled before adding on, "also infamous for her bust size."

"What?" Carlisle said looking at Naruto oddly, "infamous for her 'bust' size?"

"If you see her, you'd know what I mean," Naurto said as he made a large semicircle motion in front of his chest, and Carlisle just chuckled at the gesture.

"Well, I better not meet her in front of Esme then," Carlisle said with a sly grin, making his face look younger and his golden eyes sparkle.

"Oh maybe, she's not that much younger than you," Naruto said with a grin.

"What, she couldn't possibly be anywhere near 366," Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Nah, not that old," Naruto replied before continuing, "she's only a 60 something year old woman who looks like she'd only 21."

"What, she couldn't be a vampire now could she?" Carlisle said, shocked at this information.

"No way, it's a technique that she uses," Naruto explained, "I don't know much about it but somehow it is able to alter her true appearance and make herself look younger."

"Oh," Carlisle said inwardly sighing in relief.

"Well that's besides the point here but on this little adventure, Jiraiya had begun to teacher the boy a technique, called the Rasengan which was a jutsu that Yondaime himself had created, and so the boy began to learn how to do this technique. Well, eventually they had located Tsunade, but they also had a new reason for finding her. On the way there, Sasuke had followed them. When the boy and Jiraiya were staying in the hotel, an ex-ninja from Konoha came after the boy, due to wanting the power of the Kyuubi. This man was part of an organization called Akatsuki whose goal was to collect all of the bijuu and rule all of the five ninja nations. Now, it turns out that this man was actually the Sasuke's older brother, Itachi who had murdered their whole clan and it had been Sasuke's goal to kill his brother for killing everyone."

"So when Sasuke was confronted by his brother trying to find the boy, obviously they fought and he had lost, badly. When Jiraiya came to save the day, Sasuke's brother, Itachi was long gone along with his partner Kisame. So the boy now needed to find this woman, Tsunade, so that she could heal Sasuke who was badly injured and in a coma and also become the Godaime Hokage. But, one thing they weren't expecting was Orochimaru to also be searching for Tsunade too, due to needing her medical ninja skills to heal his injured arms which Sandaime had damaged. The boy did not know yet, that Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade were actually all team mates when they were Genin, and their teacher was actually the Sandaime himself."

"So when they had eventually had found Tsunade, she had already been confronted by Orochimaru and his little henchman Kabuto, and Orochimaru had asked her to heal his arms, and he would reward her. But he only gave her one week to decide, and it was that night when Jiraiya and the boy had found her and her aid, Shizune in a local bar. The boy ended up fighting the by now drunk Tsunade and he used his still in-complete Rasengan against her, and she had made a bet with him that he couldn't master the technique in one week, and she told him that if he could she would give him her necklace. The boy had scoffed at this, being his naïve 12 year old self, never realizing that that necklace was the only thing that could save him from killing his team mate in the future."

Naruto paused as he frowned in thought, thinking about something. Carlisle noticed this and turned to the boy sitting beside him.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" Carlisle asked the said boy softly who just nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just thinking about something…" Naruto trailed off again in thought, his eyes staring unseeing in front of him.

"Naruto," Carlisle said suddenly, making Naruto snap out of his dazed state, "do you want to tell me the rest, because I don't want to force you."

"Oh sorry Carlisle, I was just…uh, sorry," Naruto mumbled as he began to blush, at that Carlisle just laughed and Naruto just stuttered an "I'll continue."

"So Tsunade had left the boy in the dirt, seething at how easily he was defeated and so he decided to accept the bet, training hard to complete the jutsu before a week was up. He would train hard day and night, trying to master the technique while Jiraiya spent every night trying to convince Tsunade not to heal Orochimaru's arms, trying to convince her to become Hokage. One night, the boy had fainted in his training and was taken back to the motel by an on looking Shizune who was spying on the boy to make sure he was ok. By now, Tsunade had made her decision, and she had drugged Jiraiya into a deep sleep that wouldn't lift for a day. Also, the boy was put to bed by Shizune, saying that he wouldn't wake up for at least another two days and by then, the week would have gone and he would have lost the bet. Tsunade had also knocked out Shizune so that no one could interfere when she would meet up with Orochimaru the next day. So, when they met again, it was only Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tsunade and she told him that she had decided, and so Orochimaru had held out his arms for her to heal."

"She healed his arms right?" Carlisle stated seeing where this was going.

"No, the exact opposite actually," Naruto said with a grin, "she tried to beat the crap out of him."

Carlisle chuckled at this and replied, "so she is now your 'Hokage' then if she tried to kill this guy."

"Yeah, but right now she's badly…injured," Naruto replied, his voice hollow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carlisle said, "she must be a very strong person."

"You have no idea how strong," Naruto said, lighting up at once, "once you've been punched by her, phew, god I was once in hospital for a week!"

Carlisle laughed at this, and Naruto couldn't help but join in.

"So after she beat the crap out of him, then what happened to Jiraiya, Shizune and the boy who were unconscious?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Tsunade tried to kill Orochimaru, but she was having a hard time, especially when he had all of these forbidden jutsus up his sleeves. So when Naruto and Jiraiya and Shizune had come around again, they had followed her and had found her trying to fend Orochimaru off. Jiraiya had begun to fight Orochimaru, what a sight it was to see. Two of the most powerful ninjas fighting, it was something the boy had never dreamed of seeing in real life. It was amazing, the jutsus they could do…it was awe stopping. Well, while those two were engaged in battle, the boy had begun to fight Kabuto, Tsunade having been injured. So the boy had first tried to do the Rasengan, but it failed. So Kabuto had beaten him up pretty badly, but then when he tried to do it again, it worked. A twelve year old boy had completed a technique that had taken the fourth years to create; he had done it in one week. So Kabuto was out of it for a bit, but not before he had wounded the boy, cutting up all of his Keirakukei and stopping him from using the Kyuubi's power to heal himself. So Tsunade had healed him, also giving him the necklace which was his reward for winning the bet. So Tsunade, after healing the boy also had begun to engage in the battle between Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Shizune looking after the boy."

"So all three ex-team mates were fighting, two of them trying to kill the other. In the end though, Orochimaru escaped along with Kabuto, though not before Tsunade had used a secret technique which had enabled her not to die, for a short period of time though. So after they had all healed and left back to the inn they were staying in did Tsunade agree that she would return back to Konoha to become Hokage."

"When they had returned, Sasuke was still in pretty bad shape and so the boy had asked Tsunade to heal him, not before she had noticed a strange bruise-like marking on his neck. This marking was actually from Orochimaru, where he had bit Sasuke during the Chuunin exams, giving him extraordinary powers. After Sasuke had woken up, he and the boy fought, due to a fight that had occurred. The boy had tried to attack him with his new technique, the Rasengan while Sasuke had tried to attack him with his new technique Chidori, but not before their teacher had intervened and saved them both from harming one another. Sasuke having seen how powerful the boy was become began to become jealous of the fact, also that the man he was hunting, his own brother was more interested in finding the boy than fighting him. So, greedily Sasuke wanted more power, enough power so that he could kill his brother and gain his revenge that he had been wanting oh so badly. So Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru who had promised him power and jutsus that could make him invincible. Although, it came at a price."

Naruto went silent again, his eyes glazing over with sadness, Carlisle could tell Naruto would not talk further and decided it was best to drop the topic. The were quiet for a while before Carlisle began to start up light conversation, like what was it like being a ninja and what were Naruto's favorite things and foods. Also, Naruto would ask Carlisle what it was like being a Vampire and about the family that would soon be his too and other questions along those lines.

They continued like this for the rest of the trip, laughing and chatting quietly, enjoying one another's presence and learning more about each other's lives. Naruto looked out of the front wind screen watching the road as Carlisle just watched him curiously.

"Hey Carlisle, remember when you told me you were a vampire, but then if my father was also a vampire, wouldn't I also be one too?" Naruto asked carefully, eyeing Carlisle who just turned to him, an amused smile on his face.

"I have a theory, but I would first need to do a bit of research and talk with one of my sons' who has a very deep insight into people," Carlisle replied, Naruto nodding unsure of whether he should be afraid of the answer of rejoice in the fact he would finally fit in.

"Hey, what's that," Naruto said as he squinted, trying to read the approaching sign.

"Welcome to…Forks?" Naruto read aloud, turning to Carlisle, "this is where you live?"

"Yes, and soon you'll meet the rest of the family too," Carlisle said with a dazzling smile.

Naruto just smiled back before replying,

"You live in a town named after cutlery?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, here is the new chapter for The Real Truth.**

**Naruto finally meets the Cullens and I shall Apologise in advance because some of the people will be a little OOC...ok maybe a lot, but what the heck I'm the writter so i can do as i like...:D**

**Have fun reading and remember to review!**

**Btw, later chapters might contain spoilers for the Naruto manga!**

**Oh yeahh, thought i should put this in cause there will be alot of this later on:**

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_Thinking about something_

_****__"Naruto Talking with Kyuubi"_

**Ok, well thanks guys, now go and read!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The residents of the Cullen household all sat anxiously in their lavish living room, waiting for the arrival of the new addition to the family. Esme sat on the leather couch next to Alice, both of whom were chatting about what this new arrival might look like. Jasper was seated beside Alice, nodding along and pretending to be interested in the conversation between the two women, occasionally drifting off.

Emmett and Rosalie both sat on the love seat together, Emmett whispering sweet words in Rosalie's ear making her giggle aloud to the great annoyance of the other family members. Bella was lounging on the armchair next to the television, Renesmee sitting in her lap with her hand against her mothers' face, the two having a silent conversation of their own. Edward was standing next to one of the countless windows which adorned the whole left wall of the room, letting the sunlight stream into the room.

Everyone had been in those places since Carlisle had left, all too nervous to do anything else. Edward suddenly stiffened and looked out the window he stood by. The others noticed this and looked to the window from their various positions around the room.

"I can hear the Ferrari," Edward stated as the others nodded, agreeing to the statement said by the red haired vampire.

"By the sound of it, we have about 10, maybe 15 minutes before they arrive," Jasper said aloud.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Emmett asked his family who all just turned to him with curious plastered across their faces.

"What do you mean honey?" Rosalie asked from between his arms, looking up at her lover who just gave her a small smile.

"I mean," Emmett started to explain to the others, "are we going to act natural or be cautious or carefree? I mean how are we supposed to act towards the newbie?"

The others all were stumped at the sudden question, all thinking about how they would act towards the new addition.

"Oh my," Esme said as she began to feel nervous, "I highly doubt the poor thing would want to walk into a house full of people they have never met before and be feeling threatened."

"So that crosses off the cautious," Emmett said.

"Not necessarily," Edward replied to his brother, "we can still be wary of the person just that we will have to make it very subtle."

"Well what do we know about this new kid anyway?" Rosalie asked in a slightly irritated tone, "I mean all we know is that he is somehow related to Carlisle and that they are from overseas."

"And I can't seem to get a reading on the kid either," Alice piped to the others, "It's just like those La Push wolves, only even worse!"

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella asked as she cascaded her fingers through her daughter's hair, earning quiet giggles from the motion.

"I mean it's completely blank," Alice said with a sigh, "ever since Carlisle said we were going to have a new addition I've been trying to see something but everything is just white."

"Just the kids'?" Edward asked his sister who just ran her fingers through her short locks before turning to him.

"Even ours," she replied, "I mean it's like everything is decided on this boy, our future, his future, everything I see is clouded by this white sheet and really starting to bug me."

"Well," Emmett said to the rest of the family who were all shaken up by Alice's statement, "we'll just have to wait until we meet them to decide on what we're going to do."

"Well, we won't have to wait long, there approaching the house right now," Edward stated and all the residents in the house tensed as they heard the familiar roar of the Ferrari pull up in front of the house and a loud voice yell, "you live HERE!"

They all heard the familiar sound of Carlisle's laugh and him saying in his sing song voice, "well, shall we go meet the others?"

They all heard the auditable gulp that the boy had swallowed and all turned their gaze to the large wooden doors to the house as they heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door opened slowly and Carlisle stepped through smiling at his family who all returned the smile.

"Hello everyone," Carlisle said to the others who were all sitting around the room, watching him in anticipation, "I'd like you to meet our newest member to our family."

"Um, Carlisle…" Naruto said cautiously from outside the doorway, invisible to the residents inside the house, "I don't think this is such a good idea, what if they don't like me?"

"Nonsense," Carlisle said reassuringly to the figure who was still unseen, "come one, they have all been waiting patiently for the newest member of the family to arrive. They have all been wanting to meet you ever since we heard about you."

"Ok…" Naruto said, still a little bit unsure but nevertheless he stepped through the open door way and into the room, glancing around in awe.

"Wow…" Naruto said with a smile on his face, unaware of all the people's eyes in the room were on him, "your house is amazing…" Naruto trailed off when he realized that all the eyes in the room where on him, instantly making him nervous.

"Um, hi," Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, a bad habit he picked up when he was a small child, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

All the residents in the room all smiled at the child before them, all instantly seeing the similarities between the man next to him.

"Well, everyone," Carlisle said to his family, "like Naruto has just said, his name is Uzumaki Naruto and he will be part of our family from this day fourth."

"Thanks Carlisle," Naruto said with a brilliant smile which Carlisle returned also with a soft pat on his head.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Alice exclaimed as she bounded up from her position next to Esme over to Naruto and practically pounced on the unsuspecting ninja, "I know that I'm going to have a lot of fun playing with you!"

"Um, thanks…I guess," Naruto said nervously at the sudden affection from the strange little woman who had glomped him just moments before.

Carlisle laughed at how awkward Naruto was looking before explaining, "Naruto, this is Alice, soon to be your sister."

Naruto smiled at Carlisle in thanks of the explanation before looking down on the small figure who was still latched around his waist, and with a smile he said, "Hi there little Alice, nice to meet you."

Alice pouted at the name but still visibly blushed under the smile, to the shock of everyone else. How can Vampires blush? I mean, come one they were supposed to be the undead!

"I'm not that little!" Alice exclaimed in a playful tone, "and anyways, I'm certainly older than you, you little kid!"

Naruto laughed aloud before replying, "well, I'm sure you are…a few hundred years or so older."

Everyone in the room, minus Carlisle tensed slightly, so the child knew that they were vampires.

_Carlisle must have explained it to him on the trip back from the airport, _Edward thought to himself as he tried to read the young child's mind.

**Oi, Sparkles get outta my kit's head before I fuckin' rip your head off! You wanna fuck around with my charge and you'll have to deal with me you fuckin' sparkly bastard!** A voice growled menacingly at Edward from the young boy's mind.

Edward stumbled back a bit at the voice inside the boy's head as he caught the boy looking apologetically at him.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Naruto tried to explain to the red head who was standing a far ways off and he could hear Kyuubi raging on inside his head, "he kind of has a bad temper when it comes to people trying to do things to me…"

"Oh…" was all Edward could say as he frowned in confusion as the others in the room all looked stumped.

"Oh yeah, also I'm sorry for the sparkles comment and the cussing…he has quite the dirty mouth," Naruto said with a small smile directed at Edward who just smiled, although he was thoroughly confused.

"That's ok," Edward said to Naruto who just nodded with a small smile, "I guess sparkled would be a suitable name for me right now."

Naruto looked over carefully and noticed that the man was indeed sparkling, and he felt his jaw drop slightly.

"Woah, talk about freaky…" Naruto said awed at the sight before him.

Everyone laughed slightly at this, before Carlisle spoke up.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Esme," Carlisle said as Esme walked over and stood next to Carlisle, holding his hand, "my wife and adoptive mother to all these kids here."

"It's such a please to meet you Naruto," Esme exclaimed as she walked forward and hugged the top half of his body due to the fact that Alice was still clinging to the young blonde's waist, "I'm so happy that you're going to join our family, right Alice?"

"Uhuh!" Alice said with such enthusiasm that it made all the others chuckle at her antics.

"It's nice to meet you too Esme, and I'm glad to have found that I have living relatives whom I could meet," Naruto said with a slightly sad smile.

"The one you were just talking to is Edward," Carlisle explained and Naruto just waved and said,

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you."

"The ones who are all wrapped up in themselves are Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle said as he indicated to the two whose limbs were still entangled together on the loveseat.

"Hi Emmett, Rosalie," Naruto said as he eyed the two on the couch. Emmett just smiled and waved from his spot on the couch and yelled out,

"Heya, nice of you to join the family!"

From what Naruto could see, Emmett was huge and decided immediately that he might have found a new sparring partner. His partner next to him, the blonde beauty just turned up her nose at him and huffed slightly. Naruto was suddenly reminded of another blonde banshee back home and chuckled slightly.

"Don't mind her," Alice said to Naruto quietly, "she's just too wrapped up in her own little world that she doesn't really care about what happens in the REAL world."

At this Naruto burst out laughing as the others in the room, obviously had heard what Alice had said due to their highly superior hearing and they too all laughed along. Rosalie just glared at her sister from where she was sitting.

"Just because I don't care all that much about a new member than the rest of you," Rosalie said with an irritated tone.

"Don't worry Naruto, once you get her to warm up to you she's actually not a bitch," Emmett said to Naruto which earned him a whack over the head from his lover who was sitting next to him.

"Sorry baby, but it's true!" Emmett exclaimed again as Rosalie just glared at him before huffing and crossing her arms.

"Well, anyways," Carlisle said with a slight chuckle, "that's Jasper sitting on the couch over there, he's Alice's partner."

At this Naruto suddenly blushed and tried to pry Alice from his waist before stuttering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have her cling onto me like that, honestly, I didn't know she was with anyone, I swear."

Naruto realized he was rambling and promptly began to blush profuriously. Jasper just chuckled slightly, something which was very rare and made the others stare at the blonde vampire in curiosity.

"That's ok Naruto, I don't mind though," Jasper stated to the blonde who just began to shake his head and protest but Jasper cut in before he could even utter a word, "Alice is like that with everyone, it's just her nature I guess."

"Uh-um, well," Naruto said as he felt a little better that he wasn't in trouble for supposedly flirting with a vampire's girlfriend, "still, I'm sorry for kind of, you know letting her latch onto me."

"I'm not latching!" Alice exclaimed from her position on Naruto, "I just kind of hugged him and now I'm not moving, it's different from latching!"

"Right Alice," Bella said with a slight roll of her eyes as the little girl on her lap giggled at her mother's reaction.

"Auntie Alice is funny isn't she mummy?" Renesmee said out loud and Naruto glanced at her curiously, she looked like a three year old yet she sounded so intelligent.

"Yes she is honey, she can be quite funny," Bella stated before turning in her chair to face Naruto, maneuvering Renesmee so that she was in a comfortable position within her arms, "Hi Naruto, I'm Bella and this her is Renesmee, Edward and I's daughter."

"Hi Naruto, can I call you Uncle Naruto?" Renesmee suddenly asked him and Naruto was a little stumped at first before replying.

"Sure thing, but can I call you Ren-chan because Renesmee is quite the mouthful to say all the time," Naruto asked the toddler.

"Ok Uncle Naruto!" Renesmee said with a dazzling smile and Naruto smiled back at the beautiful toddler.

"Ok then Ren-chan," Naruto replied.

"Well, it seems you've met everyone in our family now," Carlisle said to Naruto.

"He hasn't met Jakey yet," Renesmee piped up from her position in her mother's arms.

"Of course, I would never want Jacob missing out on meeting the new member," Carlisle said and Renesmee just nodded excitedly.

"I'll go call him to see if he wants to come on over," Bella said as she stood up with Renesmee in her arms still.

"Also invite him to dinner Bella, I'm sure he would love to have some time with Nessie," Esme stated as Bella just smiled and nodded before walking off into the hall way.

"Come on Nessie, we're going to go call Jacob to see if he wants to come over to see you," Bella said to her daughter who just clapped her hands and squealed happily.

"Yay, Jakey is coming!" Renesmee said in delight.

"Who's Jacob?" Naruto asked Carlisle.

"He's Renesmee's, well destined person I guess," Carlisle tried to explain, "it's like they were made for each other and therefore, they are inseparable on most days."

"Oh, ok then," Naruto said slightly confused but he pushed it aside.

"Come on Naruto," Alice said as she suddenly pulled Naruto by the arm, "I'll give you a tour of the house!"

"Ok little Alice," Naruto said with a playful smile, realizing that from now on he'll be referring to the smallest of the family, besides Renesmee, by that name.

Naruto was dragged away by the excited pixie like vampire and the others in the room just chuckled softly.

"Carlisle, can I have a word with you," Edward asked the said male who just nodded.

"How about we go to my office to talk," Carlisle suggested and Edward just nodded before following him up the staircase up to the second floor and into the study.

Once the two were inside and Edward made sure that Naruto was now where around where they could be overheard.

Edward turned to his adopted father with a curious expression on his face before asking, "just what exactly is the boy?"

"It's quite complicated," Carlisle said with a smile at his son's curiosity in the new member, "what happened back when you first met Naruto?"

"Well, when I tried to read his mind and well, there was this really menacing voice inside his head, along with his too," Edward said with a slight frown, "there was two separate souls inside that boy's body."

"What did the voice say?" Carlisle asked.

"And I quote, 'Oi, Sparkles get outta my kit's head before I fuckin' rip your head off! You wanna fuck around with my charge and you'll have to deal with me you fuckin' sparkly bastard!'" Edward stated and Carlisle couldn't help but laugh.

"So that's why Naruto was apologizing to you," Carlisle said in between laughs, "I also now know what he meant by that he had quite the dirty mouth."

"Who was that Carlisle?" Edward asked, "or maybe more importantly, what was that?"

"Well, I believe that it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Carlisle said to his son and he could see the confusion crossing his face.

"You mean as in one of the tailed beasts, believed to be the strongest of the nine?" Edward asked as he remember back to when he read the book which was one of the various books in their library.

"The very one if it's anything to go by what Naruto has told me," Carlisle said.

"This isn't good…" Edward said softly, "If the Volturi or anyone else finds out…"

"Don't worry," Carlisle said firmly, "no one will find out, and if they do, well we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"The poor boy…" Edward whispered softly as he remembered what the texts had said about those who were the hosts to those beasts, and Edward being as companionate as he was, silently decided to help try and protect the blonde angelic boy.

"Don't go feeling sorry for him Edward," Carlisle said sternly as he saw how depressed his son had become, "he has lived a hard life, yes, but it has made him strong and made him appreciate life to the fullest. I may have only met him a few hours ago but I can tell that much just by watching him."

"Yeah, also by having such a strong headed presence in his mind constantly talking to him would do that to anyone," Edward said with a chuckle while Carlisle just laughed before replying.

"I guess it would."

"Well, we better go and help Esme get everything ready," Carlisle said as he walked out of the office, stopping in the doorway as he turned to Edward.

"Can you also look a bit into the information on the Jinchuuriki regarding an organization called Akatsuki," Carlisle asked, "a informant of mine has told me that they have been trying to gather all the bijuu and I want to know whether they will try to come and find Naruto."

"Sure Carlisle, I'll try to find some information, and I'll tell you when I've found something," Edward stated.

"Ok," Carlisle said with a smile before walking off downstairs to help his wife in preparing a meal for the guests.

Edward stood in Carlisle's office, wondering what kind of outcome all of these occurrences would lead to. With a shrug, he set off downstairs to find his wife and daughter and then to go back to their little cottage to get ready for a dinner party.

* * *

**Yay! So there's a new chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter may not be in a while because life and work is a lot more inportant but whenever i have free time i will be writting this so you won't need to wait till next year for the next chapter ^^**

******IMPORTANT******

**Also, there will be some serious characters coming into the story soon so it should be fun writting it!**

**Question for everyone though, If you had one character that had been dead and could come back to life, who would it be?**

**Please tell me cause I'm thinking of bringing back a character who has already died, preferably a baddie :)**

**Well, please Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Ok New chapter here! Wow you all must be so proud! ;)**

**I'd like to thank all those who keep reviewing and i appreciate all of them! They really make me wanna keep writing this story!**

**Ok, first things first, this story is getting so much fun to write, and i know, yes some of the characters are OOC but that's cool with me cause if i had power over the way the books/manga turned out then in my imagination this is how some characters would act compared to the way Steph Myer wrote them...**

**Well, hopefully thic chapter will entertain you for a short period of time, although this is the longest chapter for this story that i've written :D**

**So i'll put this is again just for old times' sake:**

**Kyuubi Talking**

_Thinking about something_

_****__Naruto Talking with Kyuubi_

**Please R&R cause i love hearing about what you think of the updates!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto had been dragged throughout the entire house, shown multiple rooms and bathrooms and was subjected to multiple random hugs and tackles from Alice. He was thoroughly amused by the vampire but was still weary about her boyfriend Jasper who seemed nice, but knew that if he did something to upset him he could very well be dead in a few seconds.

Jasper was actually calm around the boy, and for once he was showing his true emotions on his face in front of the boy. This confused the other household members, because normally the said vampire would never do such a thing other than in front of Alice.

As soon as Naruto had been dragged off by Alice, Esme had approached her adopted son, and smiled warmly at him.

"Jasper honey," Esme said to the vampire, making him turn and look at her, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, you had let your guard down the second you met Naruto," Esme explained, "you never do that, especially if you've just met them."

"I don't know…" Jasper said as his face furrowed in thought, "for some reason I just can't bring myself to feel threatened around him, it's like I can't hate him."

"Do you think it's his abilities?" Esme asked, getting excited whether Naruto did have abilities which derived from his vampiristic side.

"I wouldn't know," Jasper said to his mother with a smile, "if you wanted to find out we would need to contact Eleazar."

"Oh yes," Esme said eagerly, "I wonder whether Naruto would like to find out if he has special powers?"

"Why don't you ask him at dinner tonight Esme?" Jasper said with a small chuckle.

"Oh yes dinner," Esme said suddenly.

"Oh I wonder if Jacob said he'll be coming, I might need to make a lot more food…" Esme mumbled to herself before turning to Jasper, "I better go find Bella and ask. Well, dinner will be at 6 so just tell everyone for me would you dear?"

"Sure," Jasper said as Esme smiled and patted his shoulder before gracefully walking away towards the kitchen, already muttering about the menu for tonight's guests.

~ 6 pm that night ~

Naruto was sitting at the long glass dining table; piles of different foods were placed around the table, the delicious smells wafted to his nose, making his mouth water.

"Mmmm, smells good," Naruto stated as Esme placed the final plate of food near him.

Esme then turned to Naruto and with a small smile replied, "thank you Naruto, I did try to make something which would suit your tastes."

She wiped her hands on the white apron which hung around her neck before swiftly removing the apron to reveal a floor length opal blue cocktail dress, the white peep toe high heels clinked softly against the timbre flooring.

Carlisle walked up to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek and saying, "smells delicious, good job darling."

Carlisle also had changed out of his previous clothing and was now wearing a dark blue tuxedo; the blue tie he wore matched the color of the dress Esme was wearing.

"I do try," Esme said with a smile which made Carlisle laugh before taking one of the numerous seats around the table.

"Wow, there's so much food!" Alice said as she bounded into the room, her forest green knee length dress swishing around with each skip she took towards the ninja, the soft thumps of her black ballet flats echoed around the room.

"Naruto!" Alice said with a squeal as she launched herself into Narutos' lap, "are you hungry?"

"Starving actually," Naruto said with smile as his stomach proceeded to grumble, proving it's' point.

"Well eat all you like because the foods not for us," Jasper said as he sat down on the opposite side of Naruto, leaning back into the padding of the chair, the pin stripped green suit crinkling slightly.

"Does it taste funny? I mean with the whole blood sucking thing." Naruto suddenly asked before blushing and averting his gaze, "sorry that kind of slipped out…"

Alice just giggled and reaching up from her position in Naruto's lap to pinch his cheek, "you're so cute!"

Jasper smiled cheerfully before replying, "its ok, you must be very curious and all, especially now that we're family."

Naruto just nodded slightly the blush which dusted his cheeks and ears lessening a bit.

"To answer your question it tastes like shit," Emmett said as he took a seat across the table from Naruto, the button up shirt he was wearing was rolled up at the sleeves, his scarlet red tie hung loosely around his neck.

"No it doesn't sweetheart," Rosalie said as she walked into the dining room, her scarlet, floor length satin gown sweeping the floor, her 7 inch heels made soft taps against the flooring as she made her way towards Emmett, "it's only because we're forgotten what it tasted like, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever beautiful," Emmett said as Rosalie took the seat directly next to him and he wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I see the two lovebirds are already at it," Bella said as she arrived from their cottage, Renesmee in her arms. Both were wearing matching dresses of black silk, the pink bow which was tied around the waist of the dress matched the color of the shoes the two were wearing.

"As long as it's not at the dinner table then it's fine," Edward said as he followed behind Bella, his midnight black suit matching his slightly ruffled hair, a result of their trip from their house in the forest. "Take that back, their already at the table," Edward said with a smirk.

"Just 'cause you haven't been getting any action lately," Emmett said with a cheeky grin which earned him a smack over the head from Edward as he passed and sat down next to his wife and child.

"I feel so underdressed now…" Naruto said as he took in all of the extravagant clothing that they were all wearing, and somehow Naruto felt so out of place with his black shirt and jeans.

"Don't worry!" Alice said as she smiled up at Naruto from his lap, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we can get you some new clothes then!"

"Uh-um ok?" Naruto said, a little afraid as Alice just smiled sweetly, clothes which would suit the blonde haired boy already running through her mind, all of which would have been a lifetime's salary of missions for Naruto.

"Don't worry mate, you're not the only one," a husky voice said from the doorway, as Naruto turned to see a large shirtless man amble into the room, his jeans hanging low of his waist accentuating the muscles which adorned his body.

"Jakey!" Renesmee squealed from Bella's lap and the said man ran over and scooped the toddler out of the said females lap.

"Hey there Nessie," Jacob said as he swung the little girl around in the air, making her giggle before cradling her to his chest, "you missed me?"

"No, I didn't miss you," Renesmee said as Jacob faked a hurt look.

"I was dying without you!" Renesmee suddenly said and Jacob grinned before planting a kiss against the toddler's forehead, and said,

"That's my girl."

"Wow, she's dramatic for a child," Naruto said as he observed the two.

**A little bit sick if you ask me,** Kyuubi said from within the cage in Naruto's mind, **I mean come on, talk about a pedophile, the kids only like 3! **

_**Oh be quiet Kyu,**_ Naruto said with a role of his eyes, _**I'm sure Jacob will be a lovely person.**_

**Yeah, a lovely pedophile, **Kyuubi replied with a grin, making Naruto sigh outwardly with another roll of his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she noticed Naruto sigh and roll his eyes.

"Oh nothing," Naruto said as he patted Alice on the head softly, "just having an argument with my conscious."

Alice just cocked her head in confusion by Naruto just smiled again and said, "Don't worry, just never mind."

**I'm your conscious now huh? **Kyuubi asked again, interrupting Naruto's thoughts, **just don't expect me to go and spout out any of the Jiminy Cricket shit ok. 'Cause then I'd be a fuckin' cricket and that would suck.**

_**What the hell Kyu! **_Naruto yelled to his caged demon, _**seriously be quiet alright, Edward can hear our thoughts remember?**_

**Yeah, the little sparkly bastard…** Kyuubi said with a growl at the name of the said vampire.

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked over to the vampire he was talking about not two seconds before with Kyuubi and he could see that he was trying hard not to laugh.

_**Great, good job Kyu, now Edward must think I'm some sort of psycho with these kind of thought running through my head, **_Naruto said to the demon fox and all he heard as a reply was the deep booming laughter of the fox.

**Good, then maybe he'll stop reading your mind then,** Kyuubi said.

_**I'm going to stop listening to you know, **_Naruto said as he focused back on reality and noticed that now everyone had taken a seat around the table, only one chair was empty and that was the one to his left, which he supposed would soon be filled by Alice who was in his lap.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving," Jacob said as he eyed the food on the table hungrily.

"You can eat in a second Jacob, but first I'd like you to meet Naruto," Carlisle said as he gestured to the seated blonde, "he's my nephew."

"What so you're like 300 years old or something?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

Naurto just smiled and replied, "No, last time I checked I was born 16 years ago."

**He smells like dog, **Kyuubi injected to Naruto who nodded mentally.

_**I know, kinda smells like Kiba when he has to help his mum out at the vet, **_Naruto stated.

**What? The stupid dog boy who thought he could beat you in the chuunin exams? Idiotic boy, little did he know about the power inside you and your faith for your dream.**

_**Kiba is my friend you know, I would appreciate it if you didn't bad mouth him, **_Naruto said with a glare to the demon.

"Oh, so you're just some weirdo who believes he's half vampire then," Jacob said knowing that Naruto was indeed half human at least, his clear blue eyes giving away that much.

"Anyway, not like you can talk much dog boy," Naruto said with a grin, "the smell is intolerable; it smells like a dog house in here now."

"Oh, so you noticed?" Jacob said with a grin, "I should let you know though; I'm to a better standard than a dog, hell of a lot stronger too."

"Stop enlarging your ego Jake," Bella stated with a roll of her eyes, "not like it can get any bigger."

"What? Just because I am," Jacob stated proudly as Renesmee giggled from his lap and placed her hand against his cheek, replaying him his proud smile.

"I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass any day dog boy," Naruto scoffed as Jacob turned to him with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Jacob said, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Hell yeah," Naruto replied, making Jacobs grin widen suddenly.

"You're on," Jacob said, "just after we eat at least."

"How about you two sort this out tomorrow," Carlisle said with a smile as the two teenagers just glanced at each other before agreeing.

"Sure then, tomorrow," Jacob said, "now can we eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, who knew airplane food was so un-filling," Naruto said as he glanced at the pile of food in front of him.

"Sure thing honey, eat all you want," Esme said from her seat next to Jasper, a cup of sparkling water in her hand.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he proceeded to pick up his fork and yell, "ITADAKIMASU!"

Naruto reached for the nearest plate and began to shovel in food hungrily, finishing the entire plate in under a minute and then moving on to the next plate.

Jacob was doing the same on the other side of the table, eating everything he could get his hands on, as the empty plates kept piling up.

The other residents of the table all looked on in amusement; the table was quickly clearing and the two demolishing all food in their path.

Bella had luckily saved a plate of food from the wrath of the two teenagers' fathomless stomachs and had proceeded to feed Renesmee the mini sausage rolls, who ate them happily, despite her dislike for human food. Sausage rolls were her weakest spot with food.

By the time the two had finished eating all the food on the table, not even 15 minutes had gone by and the two had managed to eat enough food to feed at least 10 people 3 decent meals.

"That was so good," Jacob said with a small burp, making Renesmee laugh and clap her hands.

"Gossosama," Naruto said as he placed his hands palm to palm together in a prayer like fashion.

"What does that mean uncle Naruto?" Renesmee asked out loud as replayed the scene over in her mother's head.

"What?" Naruto asked, "when I said gossosama?"

"Yes," Renesmee replied, "also you said ita-itadakumisu."

Naruto laughed before saying, "You mean itadakimasu?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Renesmee said, happy that Naruto could understand.

"Well, both are kinda a tradition in Japan to say before and after you eat," Naruto stated as he struggled a bit at the translation of the words, "um, I think it means, uh, thank you for the meal."

"Oh, is that what it means?" Renesmee said with a smile, "you have to teach me how to say it!"

"Ok, maybe later baby, I'm sure Naruto is very tired and would want to rest," Bella said to the disappointment of her daughter, "and I'm pretty sure a little girl needs her beauty sleep too."

"But mummy~" Renesmee wined, "Jakey only got here!"

"You can see him tomorrow," Bella stated before turning to her best friend who was slouching in his chair, rubbing his now full belly, "sorry Jake, maybe you should come round tomorrow to spend some more time with Nessie."

"No problem, I've been patrolling all day so I'm dead tired too," Jacob said with a yawn, "do you mind if I crash here for the night?"

"You can take my room if you like Jacob," Carlisle suggested as Jacob just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine with the couch," Jacob stated as he smiled at Carlisle, "but thanks for the offer."

"No problem, you are family now," Carlisle replied with a warm smile, "well everyone I need to get to work for tomorrow's preparations so I bid you all goodnight. Alice, did you show Naruto his room during the tour?"

"Yes, Naruto said he loved it, didn't you?" Alice said from the seat next to Naruto.

"Good, then I wish you all a good night's sleep," Carlisle said as all the vampires in the room laughed.

"As unlikely as that is, I wish you a good night's sleep too Carlisle," Emmett said with a smile.

"Not unlikely, more like impossible," Jasper said, making the residents in the room laugh once more.

"Well, goodbye," Carlisle said as he kissed Esme on the cheek before walking out of the dining room towards the staircase, heading to his office.

"Well, we should be going too, a toddler needs her sleep," Bella said as she stood, Edward close behind as the three bade the others goodnight and left the house to their cottage.

"Well, we should go to bed soon right darling?" Rosalie said with a wink at Emmett who just grinned.

"Oh I do agree beautiful," Emmett, "I would love to hop in bed with you."

"You two better not scare our guest on his first night here," Esme said strictly, but the soft smile on her lips told them she was joking.

"What the two of us?" Emmett said, faking a hurt tone, "we'd never even think of doing something like that, right Rosalie darling?"

"Yes Emmy-poo," Alice suddenly interjected as she clasped her hands together and began to flutter her eye-lids and said in a sappy and trill voice, "I wub you so much, your just my cuddly little Emmy-poo beary-weary."

Rosalie just glared at her sister, "you're so mature aren't you?"

"Oh come on Rosy-poo," Emmett said with a grin, "I wub you too."

Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head for that and stood, "I'm going to my room."

"It's our room Rosy-poo not my room," Emmett said with a cheeky smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rosalie just glared before stalking off, Emmett close behind.

"See ya in the morning Naruto!" Emmett yelled from over his shoulder as he followed his lover upstairs.

"Bye Emmett," Naruto yelled back, "and you too Rosy-poo!"

Naruto hear the audible huff of annoyance from the blonde female and laughed.

"Nice one Alice," Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled the pixie vampires' hair.

"Well, I better start cleaning up, Alice can you help me?" Esme asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Sure thing Esme!" Alice replied as she stood up and began to stack all the plates into one pile and carry them all to the kitchen without them falling over, yet still seeming graceful despite how many plates there were piled up.

"So would you like me to walk you to your room?" Jasper asked Naruto who just nodded with a smile.

"That would be nice thanks Jasper," Naruto said as Jasper smiled.

"Sure," Jasper replied as he stood up and Naruto followed.

As the two were walking up the stairs, Jasper turned to Naruto before asking, "Hey Naruto, a lot of vampires actually have special abilities, like Edward is a mind reader, Alice can see the future, Renesmee can replay memories in another's' mind, Bella is a shield and I can manipulate emotions. We know another vampire that can tell other's abilities and Esme thought that maybe you would like to meet him so you can see if you do have some sort of special ability. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said with a shrug, "I mean what kind of ability would I have, and if I do then I would have noticed by now."

"Well, that's why we were asking if you do want to find out," Jasper said with a smile at Naruto who returned the smile.

"Ok, I'll meet this vampire then," Naruto stated.

"I'll tell Esme so he can call him later," Jasper said as they stopped at Naruto's room, "well here it is."

"Thanks Jasper," Naruto said as he yawned and opened his door, "it was nice meeting all of you guys today, nice to meet family at last."

"We're glad to have you in the family Jasper stated as Naruto smiled before saying.

"Goodnight," Naruto said as he shut the door as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room and he stripped down to his boxers and clambered into the king size poster bed, the silk sheets soft against his skin.

Sleep soon claimed Naruto and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips with the thought of family and being loved floating in his mind.

**Somewhere in Japan**

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to visit some new allies which I have gained overseas," the voice of the supposedly killed Madara rang out in the cavern of the cave, the said teenager sitting across the room from him, the fire casting a dim glow on his face.

"Yeah, so why do I need to go?" Sasuke said bitterly, "they're your allies, not mine."

"Because, I can't send just anyone over to meet them, and I heard that if we make a good impression then maybe they'd lend us a hand in the revenge against Konoha which you wish to happen," Madara said with a small laugh, the sound wicked and harsh.

"Oh, is that so," Sasuke said dully, "and so I ask again, why am I being sent overseas to greet these people?"

"Because you're powerful, and it will show that we will be helpful allies but also they won't try and kill us once they see what you can do," Madara replied as Sasuke just closed his eyes with a soft hnn.

"Sasuke-kun, just think of it as a short break from the training and the planning for the destruction of Konoha," Madara said as Sasuke snapped his eyes open and glared at Madara.

"I never said I wanted Konoha destroyed, just that I wanted the people who made my brother do such a mission pay for their sins," Sasuke stated as Madara just laughed before saying.

"You do that, but I plan on destroying Konoha in the end."

"I'll take no part in that, I'll do what I've planned to do from the beginning and that's to kill all those who knew or took part in the plan of the assassination of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said bitterly.

"I said you could do that, but I also will extract my revenge on Konoha too, it can't be helped if the civilians happen to get in the way," Madara said with a smile which was invisible to Sasuke from beneath that orange mask.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said as he stared into the fire which separated the two men in the cave.

"So will you go?" Madara asked.

"I'll go," was all Sasuke said as he lay down on the hard ground and rolled to his side, his back to Madara as he closed his eyes and proceeded to fall asleep. Little did Sasuke know that Madara had stayed awake the whole night, watching him with a smirk on his face underneath his mask, as many thoughts ran through his mind.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good, bad, alright? Tell me what you think and any questions that you have and i'll get back to you right away!**

**Thanks for reading! ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey wow, for some reason i just couldn't do anything without writing this chapter, it was just stuck in my head and i needed to put it to paper cause i think it's awesome! v**

**Hence, also why i've updated to quickly so all of you must be so proud! **

**Also, my longest chapter so far! 13 pages long! Wow, that's long! So hopefully you'll all have fun reading such a long chapter :P**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Just to let you know, i have decided on a pairing for this story...well not really pairning more like threesome... it's kinda obvious but it's gonna be Naruto/Jasper/Alice. I've already put the warning into the story summary, so it'll pop up whenever i update...**

**Now alot of you must be like, what the f is she thinking? But it's all ok, i originally didn't have a pairing for this story but when i've been writing it...well it kind of took on a life of it's own and well...plot bunnies jumped me with this little baby so yeahh...sorry if this pairing makes you want to stop reading but meh...i think their cute! 3**

**Ok, so i hope that you'll all suport me in their relationship, cause i promise i'll make it as cute as i can! **

**So nobody please send me any flames because of the pairing...please...hate flames... :((**

**Put this in again:**

**Kyuubi Talking**

_Thinking about something_

_****__Naruto Talking with Kyuubi_

**At first it might seem like nothing is happening in the chapter but...well you'll see when you read it!**

**Please read and review cause they make a writer smile and giggle ( ^ V ^ )**

**Also, thanks to those who have stuck with me since the beginning! I always appreciate getting reviews from you all!**

**Pie-chan**

* * *

Chapter 7

Naruto awoke to the sound of knocking against the oak door of his room, the soft thuds alerting him from his slumber.

"Come in," he croaked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a slight frown upon his face.

"Good morning," Jasper said as he walked in and stood by the end of the bed.

"Good morning," Naruto replied with a small yawn, his face becoming child-like.

Jasper chuckled as he let his eyes roam over the blonde teen's body, his eyes taking in the sight.

Naruto was sitting upright in the bed, his back against the headboard; the crème satin sheets were pooled around his waist, saving him a little decency, as his bare chest was completely visible to the vampire. The toned muscle and tanned chest looked soft and smooth, and Jasper could feel his fingers itching to run themselves over the very evident 6 pack. Naruto's hair had become fluffy and was arrayed in small tuffs in all directions, spraying out of his head.

Naruto could feel Jasper raking his body with his eyes as he felt a blush creep up his neck and flush his face a light pink. Jasper smirked once more as he noticed how uncomfortable Naruto looked before he returned his eyes to Naruto's face, taking in the lightly dusted pink cheeks.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Jasper asked with a dazzling smile.

"I slept like a log," Naruto replied with another yawn.

"Esme has cooked breakfast for you," Jasper said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Naruto, "Jacob is already eating."

"Oh ok, I'll be down in a second," Naruto said as he began to pull down the sheets and step out before stopping himself.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he noticed Naruto pull the sheets back up to his waist.

"Uh, could you, um I don't know…" Naruto said as the blush returned to his face, "turn away or something?"

"Oh…sorry," Jasper said as he smirked slightly before turning his head to face the door, grinning on the inside at Naruto's embarrassment.

Naruto shot out of the bed and ran to his bag which was beside the closet near the bed, pulling out a pair of jeans, a fishnet shirt and a V-neck green shirt to put over the fishnet shirt. He slipped them on and turned back to Jasper, who thankfully was still facing the door.

"Done," Naruto said as Jasper turned to him, "shall we go?"

"Sure, I hope you like waffles," Jasper said as he led the way back to the dining room.

"What are waffles?" Naruto said excitedly, "are they yummy?"

"I wouldn't know," Jasper said with a chuckle, "they are something like pancakes instead they are cooked in a square shape and are usually eaten with maple syrup."

"What's maple syrup?" Naruto asked, his eyes bright.

"It's like a sauce I guess," Jasper said, "it's very sweet and is made from the sap of a sugar maple tree, hence the name maple syrup."

"That doesn't sound yummy…" Naruto said with a slight huff, reminding Jasper of a little kid who disagrees with something his mother said.

"I guess," Jasper replied, "but I'm pretty sure you'll love it once you try it."

"Ok…if you say so…" Naruto said with a small smile.

Jasper returned the smile before telling Naruto, "Ah, here we are."

Naruto and Jasper entered the dining room and saw that all the other members of the household were already seated around the table, only two people eating. Renesmee was being fed by Bella and Jacob eating the waffles with a content smile on his lips, a trail of syrup leaked from his mouth as he hastily wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Mm, these are so good," Jacob said with his mouth full, successfully spraying chunks of waffle onto the table top.

"Eww Jakey," Renesmee said with a squeal, "yucky!"

"Jacob, table manners," Bella said as she promptly hit her best friend on the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt Bells," Jacob said as he finally swallowed the mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Serves you right," Bella said with a huff as Renesmee laughed at Jacob being reprimanded by her mother.

"Meanie," Jacob said as he stuck out his tongue playfully at Bella, "isn't that right Nessie?"

"No, mummy is a good girl," Renesmee said as she proceeded to pat her mother on the head, earning a few laughs from the seated vampires.

"Sit down Naruto, I'll go get tell Esme you're here," Jasper said as Naruto sat in one of the empty seats and waited until Jasper returned.

"Morning everyone," Naruto said with a smile, "hey, where's Carlisle?"

"He's gone to work," Edward replied with a smile, "he's a doctor at the local hospital."

"Oh, I see," Naruto said before he was cut off by a familiar vampire.

"NAAAARUTOOOO!" Alice yelled as she once again, launched herself into the said ninja's lap, "We have to go shopping today!"

"Oh yeah…you did say that yesterday didn't you…" Naruto said, slightly afraid.

"Yes, because we really do need to get you some new clothes," Alice said chirpily, as she glanced at the clothing he was currently wearing, "although I do have to say…green is your color…"

"Um, thanks?" Naruto said with a slight blush.

"No problem!" Alice said as she snuggled into the blonde's toned chest, inhaling his scent in deeply.

_Mm, he smells so good…_Alice thought as she proceeded to purr slightly as Naruto ran his fingers through her hair.

"Like that do you?" Naruto asked with a small smile as he felt Alice nod into his chest.

_Urgh, why do I feel like this? _Alice thought to herself as she buried her hands into Naruto's shirt, _Even though Jasper and I talked about this last night…we both feel some sort of connection to Naruto…god how I wish I could see right now…_

"Here Naruto," Jasper said as he returned form the kitchen, a plate full of steaming waffles in his hands, "fresh from the maker."

"Mm, that really does smell good…" Naruto said as he shifted Alice slightly as she seemed reluctant to let go, grabbing the knife and fork in his hands.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he began to dig in.

The first bite he took, he froze, his cerulean eyes widening before he yelled out suddenly, "UMAI, SUGEE UMAI!"

"Mummy, Uncle Naruto is speaking Japanese again," Renesmee said with a slight giggle.

Naruto didn't hear the little girl as he began to wolf down the 3 waffles which were stacked on his plate.

"OKAWARI" Naruto yelled as he held out his plate to Jasper who smiled slightly before replying.

"I suppose that means seconds please?" Jasper said with a chuckle as Naruto nodded profuriously, a grin etched into his features.

"Ok, just wait here," Jasper said as he walked through the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I see you have discovered the delicacy of waffles," Jacob said to Naruto from across the table, an identical smile plastered on his face too.

"Who knew something like that could be eaten for breakfast?" Naruto said with awe, "it's unheard of from where I come from…"

"What do you usually eat then?" Edward asked suddenly from his position beside Bella, who had returned to feeding Renesmee bite size portions of waffle.

"Ramen," Naruto replied simply.

"What's ramen?" Emmett asked with a curious smile.

"It's like noodles and broth except it's so much more than that," Naruto said with a happy sigh, "I can't really explain it, you'll understand if you eat it."

"Well, you are going shopping today right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Alice's taking me somewhere," Naruto replied.

"Knowing Alice she'll most likely want to drive all the way to New York just to get the best brands," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Knowing Alice, she'd most likely want to fly to Italy to get the latest clothing right off the conveyer belt," Emmett continued with a grin.

"I can hear you guys you know," Alice said, her voice muffled slightly due having her face buried in Naruto's shirt.

At this, everyone laughed, as Alice pouted into Naruto's chest.

"And actually I was going to just go to Los Angeles," Alice grumbled as the others laughed once again, all catching what she said.

"Like there's any chance in that," Emmett said with a snort.

"Hey!" Alice said as she whipped her head around and glared at Emmett, "I was!"

"Right Alice, whatever," Rosalie said in a bored tone, but the smirk on her lips was evidence that she enjoyed toying with the little vampires temper.

"Hmph," Alice said as she crossed her arms and turned up her nose at her sister, "anyway, I was wondering Bella if you would want to come to L.A, because I saw these adorable dresses that would suit Renesmee, and you can help me pick out some clothes for Naruto!"

"Sure I guess," Bella said with a shrug, "not like I'll be doing anything today."

"Can I come too Aunt Alice?" Renesmee asked with a shy smile.

"Of course!" Alice said enthusiastically, "and you Rosalie? Want to go shopping?"

"I'll pass," Rosalie replied as she inspected her nails, "I already have an appointment in San Diego."

"It's settled then!" Alice said with a grin, "after you finish breakfast we'll leave."

"Aw, but what about our duel?" Jacob said as he looked at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Maybe when I get back?"

"Scaredy cat, you're just trying to get out of the fight that's all," Jacob taunted.

"Right, because I would really love to go shopping with a group of girls than have a fight which I will most obviously will win," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever blondie," Jacob said with a grin, "you just keep thinking that."

"Oh I will, don't worry," Naruto replied with a smirk on his lips which was soon replaced with a large, toothy smile.

Jasper had returned and placed another plate of waffles in front of Naruto who had already dug in.

"Mm, god these are good," Naruto said as he ate a bit slower, savoring the taste of the waffles and syrup in his mouth, tantalizing his taste buds.

As soon as Naruto had finished, Alice jumped off his lap and landed gracefully before dragging Naruto off to the garage, Bella and Renesmee close behind.

"I shot driving!" Alice yelled out as Naruto just laughed.

"You'll definitely have to teach me how to drive one of those machines," Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh you'd have to ask Edward, he'd be willing to teach you," Bella replied as they entered the large garage.

"Hm, which car to take…" Alice said as she tapped her forefinger against her chin, contemplating.

"Why don't we take the Aston?" Bella asked as Alice just nodded.

"Good idea, need all the space we can get, also fast too," Alice said with a smile as she began to walk to one of the numerous cars in a cloth in the garage, Naruto close behind.

"This Naruto, is the Aston Martin Rapide," Alice said as she pulled off the sheet covering the car to reveal a shiny brand new model, "we got it when it had just been released, hell of an engine."

"You definitely have to teach me to drive," Naruto repeated as he looked at the car in awe, "it's magnificent…"

"Top speed is 296 kilometers per hour, Bella recited as Edward had repeatedly told her, "Also didn't we have it reinforced with bullet proof body and windows?"

"Yeah, but that dropped the top speed down to about 290 because of the extra weight," Alice said with a sad sigh, "Oh if only, why is there such a thing as road rules?"

Bella just laughed before asking, "Well, Naruto do you want shot gun?"

"Huh?" Naruto said confused, "What's shot gun?"

"Means you can take the front seat," Bella explained with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm alright with the back seat," Naruto said with a gracious smile, "you can sit and talk with Alice."

"What, trying to escape from her wrath?" Bella said jokingly, making Alice scowl and Naruto laugh.

"Maybe?" Naruto said playfully as Alice just glared at him.

"What?" Naruto said defensively, "aw, little Alice I was only joking!"

"I know Naruto," Alice replied with a smile before she grabbed the keys to the Aston of the wall and unlocked the car before climbing into the front seat.

Bella first strapped Renesmee into the back seat, before hoping in the passenger seat, suckling herself in and turning and facing Alice who had already begun to start the car. Naruto had clambered in and sat in the middle, putting his seatbelt on and admiring the interior of the sleek car.

"Man, why are your cars so cool," Naruto said out loud.

Bella only chuckled, "only because they cost a heck of a lot of money."

"Hm," Naruto said as the Alice began to reverse the car out of the garage, doing a swift three point turn before the car began to speed off down the driveway, heading towards the highway, their destination: Los Angeles.

** Los Angeles **

"You're got to be kidding me…" Naruto said as he eyed the outfit that Alice and Bella had shoved into his arms before proceeding to push him into the changing room.

"I'm not going to wear this, ever!" Naruto yelled out to the two women who he knew were standing outside the door, "Do you hear me! NEVER!"

"Oh you will Naruto," Bella said, the smirk evident in her voice, "you will succumb to our wishes."

"But…but…" Naruto yelled out, "its women clothing!"

He held up the bright blue knee length strapless dress and groaned. How could they do this to him? He was a man god damn it, a ninja with a sense of manly pride, not a girl.

"Aw but Naruto, Renesmee picked that out especially for you," Alice whined, "You wouldn't want to let her down would you?"

"Please Uncle Naru~!" Renesmee said sweetly as she stood beside Alice at the door

"I don't think I can Ren-chan…" Naruto said a bit guiltily.

"I thought it would look good on you that's all…" Renesmee said as she began to fake sob, winking at Alice who only beamed.

Naruto heard the soft crying of the young girl and immediately felt bad, "oh alright then…" He said as he gave into wearing the dress.

**Aw, my little kit is playing dress-ups, **Kyuubi said with a gruff laugh as Naruto blushed.

_**Shut it Kyu! **_Naruto said angrily, _**do you think I want to do this?**_

**Maybe? **Kyuubi said with another laugh as he felt Naruto mentally cuss at him.

_**You're a real sweetie aren't you, just a great conscious, **_Naruto said sarcastically.

**You know you love having me round, **Kyuubi said with a toothy grin as Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Naruto pulled of his shirt and fishnet under shirt and jeans, pulling on the blue dress slowly and zipping it up at the side. He turned and surveyed himself in the full length mirror that was stuck to the wall in the changing room.

**Damn Naru, that's hot, **Kyuubi said as wolf whistled, making Naruto blush slightly before replying with a curt, _**Shut it you baka-kitsune.**_

**Ooo, touchy are we? **Kyuubi taunted as Naruto promptly ignored him.

"Have you changed Naruto?" Bella asked from outside as Naruto only grunted in response.

"Come on out, we want to see!" Alice said excitedly, she was already jumping around in anticipation.

"Alright, I'm coming out now…" Naruto said as he slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly, stepping out in front of the three girls.

"Aw, you really are like a girl!" Renesmee said with a squeal as she ran over and held up her arms for Naruto to pick her up, which he complied.

"He's like a little angel," Bella cooed as he looked on at the blonde boy holding her daughter lovingly.

"My Naruto!" Alice squealed as she proceed to pounce on Naruto, making him also hold her in the other arm which was not occupied with Renesmee.

Naruto began to blush under the praise of the three women, smiling slightly. He could hear the booming laughter of Kyuubi resounding throughout his head, echoing around his mind.

"Wait here," Bella said as she quickly glided off gracefully as Naruto was left holding Renesmee in one arm, and holding the petite Alice in the other arm, feeling awkward.

Other shoppers glanced at them, noticing the boy in the dress holding the two girls in his arms and all quickly began to walk in the other direction and Naruto felt himself begin to sweat at the glances that people kept sending him.

"Ok hold still you three," Bella said as she held up the digital camera which she must have bought just then, "three…two…one…smile!"

Naruto, Bella and Alice all smiled as the flash went off and the picture preserved.

"Now that's what I call cute," Bella stated as she checked the photo before the shop assistant walked over.

"Would you like me to take a photo?" she asked as Bella just shrugged and replied.

"Meh, might as well."

She gracefully walked over to Naruto and proceeded to wrap an arm around his shoulder and lift her bare leg up and rested it against Naruto's chest.

"Ok, smile," the shop assistant said as she snapped the scene and handed the camera back over to Bella who thanked her.

"Well, now that that's over with, can I change back?" Naruto said with a blush as he noticed the many male gazes which were directed at him.

Alice noticed how uncomfortable Naruto seemed and saw the many pairs of eyes on him. Alice growled suddenly, making the people who were staring turn away quickly.

_My Naruto,_ Alice thought as she growled once again, _He's mine bitches._

Bella placed a cold hand on her sister's shoulder, making her relax.

_Wait…did I just say he's mine bitches…oh god, what's wrong with me? _Alice said as she inwardly groaned, _I feel like I'm betraying Jasper, but I can't help it…Naruto is just…just so familiar! Urgh, why do I feel like this…?_

"Yes, of course Naruto, we'll pay for the clothes we picked out before, so we'll meet you at the register," Bella said as she walked over and pried Renesmee out of his arms and grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her off.

Naruto went back inside the change room, un-zipping the zip and stepping out of the dress.

**I saw those gazes you held back there,** Kyuubi said with a snicker as Naruto just blushed.

_**Shut it, I don't need to be reminded, **_Naruto said shyly.

**Oh and I could smell the lust which just ****radiated ****of some of those males, Mmmm, what I would give to get a few of those men back there into my bed… **Kyuubi said as he made Naruto turn a shade of pink which have rivaled that of Sakura's hair.

_**I don't need to hear about your sexual preferences Kyu, I'd appreciate if you kept that to yourself, **_Naruto said, with slight disgust as Kyuubi only laughed.

**Oh, but I'm your conscious remember? **Kyuubi said with an evil grin, **it's my job to tell you about these things.**

_**Yeah, but not about YOUR life, you're supposed to be telling me about MY life…**_ Naruto moaned.

**But where's the fun in that? **Kyuubi replied with another laugh, making Naruto scowl and ignore the said fox demon.

Naruto finished putting back on his clothes and headed back out and chucked the dress onto the chair by the door and walked over to the cashier and was handed the bags filled with clothes.

"Right, next shop!" Alice said as she bounded out of the store, Bella and Renesmee close behind as Naruto could only groan and follow the women out of the store, not noticing the presence which stepped out from behind one of the multiple racks and walked over to the discarded dress.

"What do we have here…" the male said in a silky voice as he picked up the dress, lifting it to his nose, smelling the material as the smell invaded his senses.

"My god…" the male said with a groan as the smell overwhelmed him, he had never had such a longing for such a smell before, and it made him itch with lust.

He smiled an evil grin before whispering, "Let the hunt begin…"

~ That Afternoon ~

Naruto clambered out of the car, his arms laden with various bags and boxes, the three girls were chatting away happily, not noticing how much Naruto was struggling as they made their way back into the house.

"We're home!" Alice chimed as they entered into the living room.

"You're back already," Esme said as she looked up from where she was seated on the couch, reading a book.

"Yeah," Bella replied as she sat down on the armchair, putting Renesmee on the floor to let her run of to find Jacob.

"How did the shopping go?" Esme asked as Alice and Bella both just shared a glance before they smiled.

"Oh it was a lot of fun," Bella said with a grin which mirrored that of the one plastered on Alice's face.

"Who knew Naruto was such a good model, especially when the clothes he tried on looked oh-so-good on him," Alice smiled as she remembered back to the numerous outfits they had made the blonde ninja try on, much to his disgust.

"Yeah, it was so much fun trying on so many DRESSES" Naruto said as he shuddered.

"Oh yes, Bella you'll have to show them the photos!" Alice said as she sat on the couch opposite Esme, "they're so gorgeous!"

"Yeah, just hold on a sec," Bella said as she began to rummage through all the bags which Naruto had just previously had been holding before he had dumped them on the floor and proceeded to sit in the arm chair with a sigh.

"Here it is!" Bella said as she went and sat beside Esme on the couch, turning on the camera and going to playback, showing Esme all of the various photo's of Naruto as Esme cooed at how adorable some of the pictures were.

"We're definitely getting this one printed and framed," Esme said as she looked at the photo of the four of them in the first store, all four of them grinning widely.

"I agree, that photo is so perfect," Bella said with a smile, "if a pro saw that photo he would have thought it was photo shopped or something."

"I know!" Esme said ecstatically, "the four of you look so beautiful, especially you Naruto, who knew you looked so good in dresses!"

"Who was wearing dresses?" Jacob asked as he walked in with a sleeping Renesmee in his arms, placing her in Bella's lap.

"Naruto was!" Alice said with a grin as Naruto just groaned and shut his eyes.

"I'll kill you if you show him those photos," Naruto growled out as he heard Esme and Bella laugh.

"Too late," Esme said as Naruto cracked open his eyes only to see Jacob going through the photos, his eyes watering and mouth open, no sound coming out due to the fact that he was laughing so hard.

"Who knew…who knew…a guy…could look…so much….like a GIRL…" Jacob said in between laughs, as he clutched his stomach.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled out as Jacob just laughed harder.

"I think you look good in…drag…" Jacob teased before he began to chortle, making Naruto glare at him.

"Urgh, now he won't be able to take me seriously when we fight…" Naruto groaned out as Jacob just looked at him with a grin, his laughing fit over.

"Hell yeah, I'll have the image of you in a maid outfit stuck in my head," Jacob said as he began to laugh once again, the gruff sound bringing down Edward and Jasper who were upstairs.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he spied his wife sitting next to Esme, their daughter in her lap and a laughing Jacob who had tears streaming down his face.

"I told you guys that it was going to far!" Naruto said with a pout, blushing crimson as he saw Jasper looking at him with a smile.

"What's too far?" Jasper asked as he walked over to the couch and peered over Esme's shoulder, noticing the camera in her hands.

"Oh…" was all Jasper said as Esme began to show him all of the photo's of Naruto in different dresses and outfits.

_Oh man…how embarrassing…_Naruto thought to himself as he just blushed and averted his eyes from the blonde vampire.

Jasper just committed every photo to memory, all of them holding either a laughing or blushing Naruto in looking delectable.

_God that's hot…_Jasper thought as he took in the photos.

"Urgh, I need to burn some of this embarrassment off, Jacob you up for the match now?" Naruto said to the wolf who just grinned in reply.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind if I don't go too seriously at first because it'll be really hard to get out that image out of my head…" Jacob said as Naruto only grinned.

"You'll regret it if you under-estimate me," Naruto said with a slightly feral grin as his eyes glowed a brief red, Kyuubi getting excited a little too much at the thought of a fight.

"You're on," Jacob said as he walked out of the living room, leading the way to outside the house, Naruto following and the other vampires all following, all curious as to what fighting skills Naruto had under his belt.

* * *

**Hmm? Liked it? What do you think of the new moments between Jasper and Naruto and Alice? **

**Also, please tell me if you have an issue with the pairing cause i really do want to know whether you think i've made a HGE mistake with the pairing or not...**

**Wonder who the closet pedophie who was sniffing Naruto's discarded dress was? Any ideas? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! So the last chapter, I got many reviews where people thought my pairing should be called of and there were a few other things so I made this little list for you all so you can get an idea.**

**1. I will not be changing the pairing. It will continue to be a Naruto/Jasper/Alice pairing. Those people who have a problem with that then I hope that despite the pairing you will continue to read my story. For all those people who are supportive of the pairing (You all know who you are!:D) I LOVE YOU ALL AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**2. Someone asked if the Naruto cross-dressing thing will become regular. No it will not. I only did Naruto dressing in women's clothing because I needed some way to introduce the stalker into the story, and then I had this idea. Plus that and the fact that women can be very scary and evil...(and I'm female and admitting it XD)**

**3. I will be introducing more plot lines into the story, along with more characters, both from Naruto world and Twilight world. All I can say is that team 7 will be making an appearance soon, as someone asked why Naruto would run off without telling anyone so I will be having Naruto have to give everyone a explanation.**

**Yes, so this story has become a story which I have enjoyed immensly writting and if I say so myself, I'm pretty proud of how it's going so far. :) This chapter is a little shorter than the previous chapter, but I wrote this this afternoon, knowing that I haven't updated in a while and I felt guilty.**

**So everyone please keep supporting me and reading the story and also reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jacob had led Naruto out into the open area in front of the house, trees lining the area, giving the house some privacy from prying eyes. Jacob turned to face Naruto, a wolf like grin on this face as Naruto just returned, his muscles already tensing, ready to spring into action.

"So, you ready?" Jacob asked as he eyed Naruto who was grinning at him like a maniac.

:As ready as I'll ever be," Naruto said, "also, I'll warn you, any funny business and I'll won't be holding back."

"Right blondie," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes, "as if you can beat me."

"As I said before, you shouldn't underestimate me," was all Naruto said as he readied himself, his legs shoulder width apart and his arms folded, waiting for the oncoming attack.

Jacob just snorted before glancing at Renesmee who was sitting next to her mother on the steps of the front door, the rest of the family also seated on the small porch and railings.

Jacob smiled and blew her a kiss as Renesmee giggled uncontrollably as the rest of the family chuckled in amusement.

"Right, let's get down and dirty shall we?" Jacob said as he returned his focus on the man before him who was staring at him intensely.

"I can tell you that I won't even be breaking a sweat during our fight," Naruto said as Jacob snorted once more.

"After I'm done with you, you'll regret ever challenging me," Jacob retorted.

"Get on with the fight already!" Alice yelled from her seat on the steps, wanting to see her little Naruto beat the dog boy badly.

_My little Naruto…god what am I thinking! He's not mine! _Alice thought to herself angrily, shaking her head trying to dislodge her thoughts.

"Go on then, give the pretty lady what she wants!" Emmett also yelled out.

"You heard the crowd, let's begin shall we?" Naruto said as Jacob only grinned before replying,

"Let's the fight begin."

Jacob rushed forward, aiming to punch Naruto in the head as Naruto side stepped and aimed a blow to the back of Jacob's neck. Jacob spun and blocked the attack with his forearm, swinging his leg to try and kick Naruto's side.

Naruto jumped back from the kick, landing on his hands in a handstand before flipping back so he was the right way up.

"Wow!" Renesmee said with a clap of her hands, "Uncle Naruto is so cool!"

"I second that statement," Edward said.

"He certainly seems to know his stuff," Bella said as she watched the two men continue to exchange blows, "as if he's been doing this for years."

"Oh he has," Carlisle said with a chuckle as he watched Naruto smile as he fought Jacob, landing and dodging the blows.

"Huh?" Emmett said, confused by Carlisle's statement, "do you mean he's done this before?"

"You can say it's his job," Carlisle said, "so to speak anyway."

_It's his job? _Jasper thought as he watched the onslaught of attacks from Jacob all miss Naruto as he either block them or dodged them, _what could make him so adapt to fighting like this…and he seems to be having the time of his life fighting Jacob…_

"Come on doggie," Naruto taunted, "I thought you had more fight in you than this."

Jacob growled before launching himself towards Naruto and throwing his fist towards his face. Naruto dropped to the ground and spun his leg out, forcing Jacob to trip and fall onto his back. As Jacob was sprawled on the ground, Naruto stood over him and pulled back his fist to land a direct hit into Jacob's face.

Jacob saw what Naruto was planning to do and rolled himself out of the way just in time for Narutos' fist to come in contact with the ground.

"Fhew, that was close," Jacob said with a grin as Naruto stood up from his kneeling position from when he punched the ground.

"Don't worry, even if it hit, it would only hurt like a bitch," Naruto replied, "I didn't exert any force behind the punch."

"Right…" Jacob said sarcastically, as he eyed the cracks which the fist made in the ground, "that really wouldn't have broken my ribs or anything."

"I would have pulled back before I made any serious damage," Naruto said with a shrug, "besides, I saw you roll away before I came even close to your chest."

"Sure…" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes, as he thought, _he really is holding back isn't he…_

"Shall we continue then?" Naruto asked as Jacob just nodded as this time, Naruto made the first move.

_Well then, neither shall I…_Jacob thought as he watched Naruto run towards him.

Naruto jumped into the air as soon as he was a few meters away from Jacob and did a spin kick towards his head as Jacob blocked with his forearm once again. Jacob threw another punch towards Narutos' stomach as he was still in the air, forcing him to jump away from Jacob.

Jacob dropped down so he was crouching low to the ground and shot forward, aiming for Narutos' legs. Naruto felt Jacob come into contact with his legs and smirked before the force of Jacob running into him sent him toppling over.

As soon as Naruto saw the ground approaching he turned so that he was facing the ground and put out his palms flat and bent his elbows, waiting for the impact of the ground. As soon as he felt his hands on the ground and Jacob still attached to his legs, he bent his elbows and did a forward flip.

Jacob didn't know what had happened, first he was clinging to Narutos' legs and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with a grinning Naruto standing over him.

"You loose this time Jacob," Naruto said with a sweet smile as he began to walk away.

Jacob lay there shocked for a few seconds before he sat up slowly, watching Naruto walk away from his, his retreating back seemed to be jeering at him. Jacob felt the alpha in him reel up in anger at being defeated by a smaller and effeminate boy.

Jacob sprang up and began running towards Naruto and jumped into the air, the clothes shredding off his body as he transformed into a wolf midair.

Naruto felt the presence approaching and noticed the sudden change from human to animal as he smirked once more, the whole family who was watching seeing the smile on Narutos' face.

They watched as everything happened in a hundredth of a second. All they saw was Naruto standing there as Jacob was in his wolf form, attacking the blonde from behind. Next thing they saw was Naruto with his right leg up at a 170 degree angle with Jacob, still in his wolf form sitting on what used to be a boulder which was now only a mass of smaller pieces and dust.

"What then hell…" Emmett said as he jumped up suddenly at the sound of Jacob smashing into the boulder, which still lingered in the air.

All of them were stoked, even with their superior sight and hearing, they hadn't seen Naruto even move until he was still in the position he was in currently.

"What happened?" Edward asked, shocked.

"I didn't even see him move," Jasper said in a soft voice, "he must have been moving faster than any vampire."

"And they say we're known for our speed," Rosalie said, a little impressed by how strong Naruto was, despite his appearance.

"Yeah…" Alice said as her eyes sparkled with delight.

_Damn, he sure knows how to kick butt!_ Alice thought with a cheeky grin.

"JAKEY!" Renesmee yelled as she suddenly realised what had happened to her favourite wolf.

Bella and the others followed the young girl as she ran across the open area to where Jacob had transformed back and sat, Naruto already there and giving him a hand to sit up.

"Ow, why did you have to kick me so hard," Jacob said as he sat up and winced, "I think you cracked my ribs…"

"Hey, I did tell you no funny business," Naruto said as Jacob winced again.

"Yep, definitely broke a rib," Jacob said as he gently fingered the already bruising skin where Narutos' foot had come into contact.

"Sorry mate," Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"I guess I did deserve it," Jacob said as he returned the grin, "I did play dirty."

"No hard feelings?" Naruto asked as Renesmee ran up to Jacob and hit him on the head.

"Bad Jakey," Renesmee said, scolding Jacob who only bowed his head as the young girl disciplined him with a hand on her hip and her finger pointing at him accusingly.

"You known that Uncle Naruto was only playing by the rules and then you had to break the rules, bad, bad Jakey," Renesmee said with a shake of her hand, "Renesmee will not speak with Jakey until Renesmee forgives Jakey, so no speaking to me."

With that, Renesmee spun on her heel, her frilled dress floating out as she ran to Naruto and lifted her arms up to him. Naruto complied and picked up the young girl, holding her so that she was straddling his hip as he held her.

"But-but-," Jacob said as he watched Renesmee glare at him and stick out her tongue before burying her face into Narutos' shoulder.

"Looks like she likes me better," Naruto said with a cheeky grin as Jacob only growled.

"You crushed my manliness, destroyed my ego and now you take my girl," Jacob said with a sigh as Naruto only smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Jacob, how about we spar again later," Naruto said as Renesmee played back the fight in his head, her small hand resting upon his whisker mark cheeks.

"Maybe after Jacob decides to be clothed," Edward said with a chuckle as Jacob looked down and realised he was stark naked.

"Be a little decent in public would you?" Emmett said with a gruff laugh as Jacob blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry, anyone have a spare pair of pants?" Jacob asked.

"Wait here," Esme said as she dashed upstairs and retrieved a pair of Carlisles' spare pants.

A few seconds later Esme returned and handed Jacob the pants as he mumbled his thanks and quickly put them on.

"Shall we head back inside?" Bella asked, "I'll help with dinner if you like Esme."

"Oh yes honey, it is getting quite dark," Esme replied as they all noticed the sun was indeed turning the sky a light pink.

"Anyone up for a game of cards then?" Emmett asked the others.

"Sure, I'll play," Naruto said as he shifted Renesmee to his other side.

"Me too!" Alice said as she bounded over to Naruto and slung an arm around his waist, "you were amazing Naruto!"

"Thanks little Alice," Naruto said as he wound his free arms around Alices' shoulders.

"I'm in," Edward said, "just as long as it's Texas hold'em not strip poker or something weird like that."

"I second that thought," Jasper said as he watched Naruto and Alice out of the corner of his eye, "I'll play if it's a normal game."

"I'm in if we play real betting," Jacob said, "certainly rob you of a few dollars, not like you need it anyway."

"Right mutt, you'll be needing it to replenish your stash of dog food," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Shut it blondie, just cause you known I'd kick your ass," Jacob retorted as Rosalie only turned up her nose at him.

"Whatever dog breath, I'll just watch Emmett baby," Rosalie said as she wound her arms around her lovers larger arm.

"Sure thing babe," Emmett replied as he kissed her the top of her hair, "and you Carlisle?"

"I have quite a bit of work to do but you all go play," Carlisle said with a kind smile, "well, if you'll excuse me I do have a pile of patient reports which need to be handed in tomorrow and have not been finished."

"I'll get you for dinner," Esme said as Carlisle kissed her cheek on his way back to the house, "shall we go Bella?"

"We'll certainly need to cook a feast for those two," Bella said as Esme chuckled in response.

"Definitely," Esme said as the two women followed Carlisle back inside the house, chatting between themselves.

"So why don't we play in the dining room, I'll go get my cards from the cupboard," Emmett said as everyone nodded and made their way inside, all laughing and smiling.

Naruto smiled at something Alice said who still had her hand around his waist, aware of Jasper who was silently following behind them. Edward and Jacob were ahead, discussing something along the lines of the best game to play with cards, Edward saying that the classic Black Jack being the best while Jacob argued that Cheat, or as everyone has recalled it, Bull Shit is the best game.

Rosalie had followed Emmett into the living room where he could be seen rummaging through one of the various cupboards on the far wall. All of the others continued to the dining room where they seated themselves around the table as Emmett and Rosalie returned with the pack of cards.

The rest of the evening was spent playing a friendly game of Texas Hold'em and Poker, all of them thoroughly enjoying their time. When it came to dinner, all the family sat at the table, the cards being pushed aside for now with the promise of the game to finish after dinner, the small pile of notes and coins still in the middle of the table.

After everything had been cleared and washed, the game continued, this time with Esme, Bella and Carlisle joining in, even Rosalie played a few rounds too. In the end though, it seemed that Edward won the small pile of cash, having a clear advantage over everyone else. When the clock hit 9:30, everyone began to drift off to bed, Jacob, Renesmee and Naruto all tired from the days events while the others feeling to need to stay together for the rest of the night.

As Naruto lay in bed, his eyes lidded and feeling sleep claim him did he hear a familiar voice in his head, one who had been quiet since the fight earlier today.

**Oi Naruto! **Kyuubi said gruffly, **don't you go falling asleep on me brat!**

_**But I'm tired Kyu**_, Naruto thought to the fox as he yawned.

**Fine, come to me and we'll talk there then, **Kyuubi thought as he went silent and let Naruto fall asleep where he immediately found himself in a familiar place.

"Hey Kyu," Naruto said as he stood before the large cage, the red eyes stared back at him between the bars.

"Naruto, I wanted to tell you about what I felt when you were in the shops," Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded.

"And?" Naruto questioned, as he sat on top of the water which flooded the whole area, "what did you feel?"

"Someone's presence," Kyuubi replied as he rested his head upon his paws so he could look at Naruto straight in the eyes, "someone who I felt…well felt lust rolling off from, quite different from the other scents of lust when you were in that little blue dress. This one seemed like it was KI but with the scent of lust also emitting at the same time."

"So you're saying there's some guy out there who wants to kill me but also finds me attractive?" Naruto asked.

"Not attractive, well yes in a sense, more along the lines of fuck you senseless then kill you," Kyuubi replied as Naruto blushed pink.

"Great, now I don't know whether to be offended or happy, offended that they would want to kill me even though I've done nothing to them, or happy that I know might be able to have a REAL fight."

"Reminds me of someone else…" Kyuubi said with a toothy grin as Naruto rolled his eyes at the large nine tailed fox.

"If you're referring to Sasuke then you would know that he would never even think of that, let alone let it show," Naruto said with a drawl.

"Right kid, 'cause you really have the more advanced scent out of the two of us," Kyuubi replied, "I know that Uchiha brat has it in for you, whether it be to kick your skinny ass or to tie you to a bed and have his way with you."

"I'd prefer not to think of Sasuke-teme at the current moment," Naruto said with a small growl, "I'd prefer to fill my thoughts with more pressing matters."

"Like the fact that the blonde and the chibi both wanna fuck you?" Kyuubi said as Naruto blushed dark red as he lowered his head to hide the growing blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking abo-about…" Naruto said as Kyuubi laughed, the sound echoing off the walls of the sewer.

"You know you like the attention you're getting from them brat," Kyuubi said as glared at him, "you can be having your own little harem."

"KYU!" Naruto said, gaping at the statement, "how can you even say that?"

"Well, I'd certainly be entertained if it did happen," Kyuubi said with a smirk as Naruto continued to stare at him, his mouth agape.

"Urgh, you know what, I'm going to sleep," Naruto said as he stood up, "we'll talk about the presence you felt at the shop later."

"Sweet dreams little Naruto-chan," Kyuubi teased as Naruto just glared back at him.

"I hate you Kyu," Naruto said as he left the sewer and went back to sleep, the echo of Kyuubi's laughter still lingering in his mind.

**Volterra, Italy **

"Master Aro," one of the messengers said as he bowed slightly to the vampire who was seated on the platform before him, the forest green sash on top of his clothing indicating he was one of the main messengers for the Volturi.

"What is it?" Aro said with a smile, his red eyes observing the young vampire before him.

"We have received word from the power from the East, the man named Madara whom we have recently allied with," the vampire explained, "he said he is sending his most powerful man to us, alone."

"The fool," thought Caius, "he's sending us only one man, does he think the man can handle himself if he goes out of line, he'll be up against a group of vampires."

"If Master Caius would let me correct him, the man he is sending is a boy, if what I've been told is correct then he is only 16," the vampire said as Caius snarled.

"The man's strongest pawn is a boy?" Caius said angrily, "he doesn't sound all that powerful if he's sending us a 16 year old boy."

"Calm Caius," Aro said as Caius went silent, his lips down turned in disgust, "when will he be arriving?"

"The boy left early this morning and will arrive at Rome airport at around 10 tomorrow and will be transported here by car at around mid afternoon," the vampire said to Aro who nodded.

"Good," Aro said, "I want to have a room arranged for him then, also I would like for a human to meet him at the airport, don't want him going all suspicious on us right away do we?"

"Yes Master Aro," the vampire said with another bow, "I will see to it right away."

"You're actually going to let him come in here Aro?" Caius said with an angry frown.

"Of course dear brother, why would I not," Aro said happily, "I mean this boy may even have something we can use, what do you think Marcus?"

Marcus grunted without comment, seemingly uninterested in the matter as he lounged in his chair.

"Oh well, it seems like I'm the only one who will be excited for our guest," Aro said with a clap of his hands as another vampire appeared before him, this one kneeling on one knee.

"Yes Master Aro?" the vampire said, the purple sash on his shoulder showing he was one of the servants.

"Prepare dinner would you?" Aro asked sweetly, "we certainly don't want to surprise our guest tomorrow with our little dinner parties."

"Right away Master Aro, I will send another servant to get you as soon as the preparations are ready," the servant said as he stood up and walked off quickly.

Aro lay back in his seat, lacing his fingers together before his face as he rested his elbows against the arm rests of the chair.

_My my my, this will be interesting, _Aro thought with a grin, _very interesting…_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, so I don't know if the Volturi have different colours associated with the position within the Volturi but I did this so that when Sasuke comes, he knows who will help him if he needs something or whatever.**

**Also, what did you guys think of the fight? Personally, I love my Renesmee berating Jacob then punishing him by ignoring him completely 3**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner! But I've had assignments and exams now and next week so I stayed up till 1:00am writing this! SO YOU ALL BETTER BE GRATEFUL!:( A girl has got to get her sleep, but I sacrificed that for this story, that is how much I wanted to write this for you guys!**

**OK, one thing i'd like to say is that there will be no action for AGES because the pairing is only minor at the begininng and it will come into play latter, cause while it is a major plot in the story, there is stuff happening before it! SO SORRY PEOPLE WHO WERE EXPECTING ACTION!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I love you all and I hope all of you continue to review!**

**Also, if this story is kinda weird and misjointed, don't blame me, blame the fact that I was about to fall asleep while I wrote it, so yeah...:)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 9

At Rome Airport, a young man stepped off his flight, his face stoic and the only emotion seen was in his onyx eyes. The man walked off the plane with a feline grace, his motions fluid and soft, yet also holding the deeper, menacing vibe that this man could slice off your head without even a blink of his eyes.

The human Aro had sent to meet the guest shuddered as the man approached.

"Are you Mister Sasuke Uchiha?" the servant said, trying to not to stutter.

The young man only nodded, his eyes narrowing at the man who was to escort him to the Volturi, or so Madara told him that's what the new allies called themselves.

"Follow me this way, if you please," the servant said with a low bow as he began to walk towards the baggage claim.

"I already have all I need," Sasuke said as they approached the conveyer belt where various different suit cases and bags were circling.

"Surely Mr. Uchiha has come with more than just than bag," the man said as Sasuke switched his bag to his other shoulder.

"This is all I have and need," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"My mistake," the man said as he began to walk towards the airport entrance instead, "we shall be on our way to Voltera then."

Sasuke just followed the man wordlessly, silently observing the area, fascination evident in his black eyes at the foreign structure and objects. As he exited the doors of the airport, the man who was his escort was already holding the door open for him for some sort of metal box.

"If you would please Mr. Uchiha," the man said as he continued to hold the door of the car open, "Master Aro is waiting for you back at Voltera, and he is most excited to see you."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he stepped inside the metal box, ducking his head as he entered. He found the inside to be cushioned seats and settled in, dropping his bag on the seat beside him.

The man closed the door before climbing in also, weary of sitting in such a confined space with a dangerous man. The man suppressed a shudder and corrected himself, _no not a man, a boy._

Soon, they were off driving towards Voltera, Italy where Aro sat waiting patiently in his chair, Caius and Marcus seated beside him, one excited for the guest, another angry at the insult of sending a boy, and the last not caring at all.

** Cullen Household **

Naruto woke early, putting on a pair of track pants and a black singlet which they had bought the day earlier. As he quietly slipped out of his room, a pair of trainers in one hand as he softly tip toed down the corridor towards the stairs, the socks on his feet muffling the footsteps.

As he got to the front door he slowly pried it open, as he stepped out into the cool morning air, breathing in deeply.

_This is the life…_Naruto thought to himself as he sat on the steps and pulled on his sneakers.

**Back to training are we? **Kyuubi thought as Naruto tied his shoe laces.

_**Gotta keep my game up, **_Naruto replied as he stood up and stretched his arms before heading towards the forest, trying to find a place to train.

**You're just trying to look good for the fuckin' chibi and blondie aren't you? **Kyuubi teased with a gruff laugh.

_**Hey! **_Naruto retorted with a cheeky grin, _**I am not! Besides, I already look good!**_

Kyuubi just laughed, the laughter resounding inside Naruto's head. Naruto just grinned mentally as he breached the first ring of trees which lined the border of the forest.

Naruto stopped and inhaled a deep breath before launching himself up into the tree braches, a good 15 meters in the air, and began jumping from tree branch to tree branch, occasionally swinging on a limb above.

Naruto grinned and let out a whoop of happiness as he delved further and further into the forest.

**Aren't you havening fun Kit, **Kyuubi said as Naruto let out a yell of excitement as he dropped mid air between two branches and began plummeting to the ground feet first.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled out loud, not caring that if someone were to find him, they would wonder why there was a blonde boy talking happily to himself.

As soon as he felt his feet connect with solid ground, he bent his knees to soften the impact and landed in a crouch. As he stood up and brushed out some leaves from his hair, Naruto began to survey his surroundings.

**Too treeie, **Kyuubi said with a nod of his head.

"Did you just say, 'too treeie'?" Naruto said with an amused grin.

**Well it is you fucking brat, how dare you try to patronize the great and almighty Kyuubi who has been wandering this land for the past millennium and has- **Kyuubi ranted as Naruto just chuckled before cutting him off.

"Sorry Kyu, but yes, you're right," Naruto said as he smirked before flying through hands seals and ending with his fingers in the shape of a cross.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said softly as 10 identical Naruto's appeared beside him.

**Using that Mokuton man's strategy to train ay? **Kyuubi asked.

"Yamato-taicho?" Naruto replied, "yeah, I don't think I'll ever be able to train normally again."

**Hm, whatever brat, just don't forget, we can't be letting those little humans down in that Spoon place think that there's an earthquake or something, **Kyuubi said as he slowly withdrew from Naruto's mind, letting him train in peace.

Naruto only grinned before replying mentally, _**you mean Forks?**_

"Ok then," Naruto said as he turned to the ten identical versions of himself in front of him, "first things first is we need to clear this area to train."

"Awesome!" one of the Naruto's said with a grin as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, we're gonna train hard!" another Naruto yelled which spurred agreement from the others.

"Dattebayo!" one Naruto yelled.

"Ok, so let's get down to business!" the real Naruto yelled as all the other 10 Naruto's began to form Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" all the Naruto's yelled simultaneously as they began to demolish the area, until a wide circular area was left, a few trees left behind to train with.

As the ten Naruto's stood back to admire their work, the real Naruto turned to face his doppelgangers, "ok, so I want two of you to start with upper body, another two with lower body, two on katas and the last two on weaponry."

"Ryoukai!" was the synced reply as the 10 Naruto's all headed off to separate areas of the cleared area, starting to stretch as walked.

"And that leaves me with the sage training," Naruto mumbled to himself as he ambled over to a nearby tree and plopped down, crossing his legs.

He closed his eyes and began to breathe methodically, shutting off his mind and trying to reach out to the familiar feel of nature which surrounded him. As he sat there, unmoving, his breathing steady and even, the presence of the natural life around him enveloping him in its' warm essence, making a small smile appear on his face.

As he began to stretch his mind's presence outwards, he could feel the life essence of the various animals and critters which lurked within the forest, even stumbling upon a group of campers further into the forest.

As he probed the area with his mind, the other Naruto's continued training, working hard until the real Naruto began to feel his stomach rumble and he retreated from his sage mode and stood up, canceling the bunshin as he did.

As he felt the various skills flood him which each Naruto had learnt, he grinned and stretched his arms before launching himself back into the trees above, heading back towards the house.

**Fun training session gaki?** Kyuubi asked as Naruto sprung from tree branch to tree branch.

_**It was good, **_Naruto replied with a grin as he exited the forest with a leap and dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet, _**although I did wish I could practice sage mode…I haven't trained since the Pein incident…**_

**Of course you can't train you idiotic brat! **Kyuubi said as he mentally berated the boy, **I admit that it would be fucking hilarious to see the look on those fucking sparkly people's faces when you pulled out the Rasen Shuriken but those humans in Spoon would be quite afraid…and I don't think I'm ready to be burned to the stake just yet…**

Naruto just laughed at the demon inside of him as he felt him shudder at the thought, _**I thought you were supposed to be the almighty fire demon?**_

**I am!**Kyuubi said with an angry growl, **you weren't around when the people of this country were burning various demons and gods alike to the stake labeling them as 'witches'…**

_**Since when were you ever in America? **_Naruto questioned as he walked through the front door, heading towards the dining room where he could already smell the delicious sent which wafted into the corridor.

**Since the last time I was free to roam this earth, and I ended up bounding countries in great leaps, trying to see the whole place, **Kyuubi replied, **which was a few hundred years ago I must admit…**

_**Gosh, and here I was thinking the vampires were old…**_ Naruto replied with a wiry grin, _**you must be ancient!**_

Naruto sat down at the table, smiling at Esme as she placed a batch of waffles on the table which Naruto hastily piled his plate with before drenching them in syrup. He began to eat hungrily as Esme chuckled at the euphoric look on his face before heading back into the kitchen, making the next batch to take up to Jacob.

**I am quite young compared to various demons before me, **Kyuubi retorted, not liking the hint that he was old, **I'm barely even nine thousand!**

Naruto chocked on the mouthful of waffle as he screamed out loud, "NINE THOUSAND!"

"Aren't you loud in the morning?" Rosalie said sarcastically as she walked into the dining room, Emmett trailing behind her.

"Hey Naruto," Emmett said as he sat across from the blonde haired boy, "what's up with the 'nine thousand'?"

"Oh…" Naruto said as he blushed slightly, as he averted his eyes and tried to come up with an excuse as to why he randomly screamed out nine thousand.

"Well I, um, was calculating some stuff in my head and um, yeah," Naruto said as he mentally smacked his head into a wall at how stupid his excuse sounded.

"Cool," Emmett said with a grin as Naruto thanked his lucky stars that the person whom he told his excuse to was stupid enough to believe it.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes in response and she headed into the living room, not wanting to have to listen to the two men's conversation.

As Naruto got over his little choking incident, he went back to happily eating his breakfast as he chatted with Emmett. They were soon joined by Edward, Bella and Renesmee who bounded over happily and sat down beside Naruto, grabbing her own plate of waffles and proceeded to munch on them happily.

As they began talking again, it was interrupted by a loud, "Naruto!" as Alice ran into the room and launched herself at the said blonde who chuckled around the fork in his mouth.

"Hey little Alice," Naruto said as Alice grinned at him happily, "how was your night?"

"Uneventful," Alice replied as she seated herself in Naruto's lap.

Naruto noticed Jasper walk in quietly as he cast him a small smile which the vampire returned, taking the free seat besides him.

"Good morning Naruto," Jasper said softly as he sat gracefully into the seat, staring at the blonde and pixie like vampire in said blonde's lap.

"Good morning Jasper," Naruto replied as he grinned before shifting Alice so he was more comfortable and continuing to eat. Soon Carlisle joined them, chatting for a bit before heading off to the hospital for the day as he bid everyone farewell.

"Mummy," Renesmee asked her mother suddenly, mid conversation, "where is Jakey?"

"He's resting upstairs at the moment," Bella said as she smiled softly, knowing how worried her daughter must be, despite her earlier anger at the wolf, "although I do think he'd want to have breakfast soon."

"Can I take it to him?" Renesmee asked with softly.

"Of course you can darling," Bella replied as she stood up and offered her hand to the young girl, "I do believe that Esme would have finished making his breakfast by now."

"Okay!" Renesmee said with a wide grin as she jumped down from her seat and took her mothers' hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

Everyone began to chat amongst themselves as Naruto finished eating, patting his full stomach as Jasper went to put his empty plate in the kitchen.

"So…" Naruto started as he looked around at the group of vampires sitting around him, "who's willing to teach me how to play bingo?"

~Volterra, Italy~

**Noon**

As the car pulled up outside the building where the Volturi were residing, Sasuke stepped out silently as his guide beckoned him through the large doors leading into the lobby.

The lady at the front desk looked up at the two men who entered the building, nodding to them and pressed a button underneath the desk, alerting the servants in the chambers below that the guest had arrived.

As Sasuke followed the man through various doors and down staircases, the only light emitting from the brackets on the wall which held candles, glowing softly as they lit the hallway just enough to see.

He was thoroughly reminded of Orochimaru's old hideouts, hidden beneath the ground, a maze of hallways and staircases. He smirked at the thought of the old snake sannin, who had helped him gain so much power.

They soon approached a pair of large wrought iron doors which stood at the end of a passageway. The two men standing either side of the door gazed at the stoic boy, a smirk worming their way onto both guards' faces.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the two men smirk at him as he let out a small burst of his chakra, wiping the grins from their faces immediately at the power which radiated from the boy before them.

They both shuddered as they lowered their gazes and each grabbed a handle of the door before swinging them forward, revealing a large, dimly lit room.

"Ah, our guest is here," a voice said from the other end of the room, where Sasuke could just make out three chairs raised slightly on a platform.

Sasuke walked forward towards the platform confidently, the only evidence of this in the way he stood tall and had his shoulder thrown back, his obvious pride in himself evident in his walk.

"My, my," the man who sat in the chair in the middle of the platform said as Sasuke approached, standing before the platform with a blank expression, "you really are only a boy."

"I have said this before Aro," the man in the left chair growled out angrily, "an ally that sends a mere boy should be no ally of ours."

"Calm Caius," the man identified as Aro said as he gently patted the man on the left, Caius's hand before standing up, "welcome to Volterra young mister?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said with a bleak tone, eyeing the three men before him.

"Well, young Mr. Sasuke," Aro said as he stepped of the platform and approached the boy before him, "I hereby welcome you to the Volturi."

Sasuke saw the man approach him and took a step back in habit, his sharingan activating making his eyes grow eerily red, quite similar to the three before him.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked as he saw the red eyes, nearly mistaking them for the sharingan before noticing they had no tomoe around their pupils, only a plain blood red iris.

Aro was a little taken back by the boy's eyes yet smiled sweetly as he felt the waves of power rolling from the boy.

"We are vampires," Aro said casually, "my name is Aro, and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at the men, "why should I believe you."

"And why should we believe you young man," Marcus said softly as he looked upon the black haired boy before them, observing his emotionless face.

"Yes," Caius said with a growl as he stood up from his seat, "why should we believe the brat."

"I am no brat," Sasuke said quietly, his eyes darting to stare into Caius's red irises as he quickly drew him into the Tsukiyomi realm.

Aro became curious as to what the boys' powers were when Caius suddenly collapsed beside him, panting as he glared at the Uchiha, who only smirked in reply.

"That was only a second," Sasuke told Caius who stood shakily from where he was on the ground, "I could kill you easily."

"Don't get too cocky," Caius said as he sat back down in his seat, returning to glaring at the boy, not daring to do anything further to provoke him.

"Well, well," Aro said as he grinned happily as he clasped his hands together in glee, "it seems our ally did send us someone very powerful."

"Only the best," Sasuke said as he gazed at the vampire who stood before him, grinning at him like an idiot.

_Just like dobe…_Sasuke mussed to himself silently as he saw a flash of the blonde, grinning ninja who was his old team member and friend.

…_Best friend…_Sasuke corrected himself mentally.

"Young Mr. Sasuke?" Aro asked, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts, "if I may have permission to shake your hand?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked simply, as Aro just grinned.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves," Aro said as he began to approach Sasuke again.

Sasuke didn't move this time as the man edged closer, knowing that Madara would kill him if he did not co-operate with the newly former allies. As Aro stopped in front of him, he calmly reached out his hand and felt Aro grasp it between both of his hands, his eyes closing momentarily.

"Why," Aro said as he let go of the hand moments later, "such a sad life, such pain."

Sasuke eyebrow rose in response to the statement as Aro just chuckled at his bemused look.

"I can see the past when I have physical contact with people," Aro said as he made his way back to his chair, sitting down. He clapped his hand together and a servant appeared of to the side of the platform.

"Bring young Mr. Sasuke here a chair," Aro said as the servant scurried off and came back holding an elegant cherry red timbre chair with black velvet padding.

As the servant placed the chair in front of the platform, Sasuke sat down and leaned back into the soft material, leaning his elbows on the arm rests and lacing his finger together in front of him.

"So I do believe that the reason I am here is because my master," Sasuke said disdainfully at the thought of Madara ever having full control over him, but played the role of the loyal servant, "wished that I be able to learn as much as I can from our new allies to then convey back to him."

"I assume, yes," Aro said as he too, copied Sasukes' pose, instead leaning forward in his seat.

"Do you accept this?" Sasuke said as he glanced at the vampire.

"I do deem you worthy of learning our ways," Aro said with a sly grin as he added mentally, _that and I can bind you to us with the help of Marcus, so you are only loyal to us…_

"Then I shall report to my Master that the new allies have agreed and have accepted the terms," Sasuke said as Aro nodded silently.

"Of course," Aro replied.

"I don't like this idea Aro," Caius hissed from his chair, "this boy could try to weasel his way in then destroy us from the inside out."

"Don't be ridiculous Caius," Aro said with a smile as he reassured his brother, "nothing of the sort."

All the while, Marcus continued to stare off aimlessly, his mind wondering, not caring the slightest as to what was happening. That was until his attention was returned when a messenger burst through the doors of the room, startling everyone.

"Master Aro, Master Caius, Master Marcus," the messenger said as he collapsed on one knee before the platform, "I have recently received word of mouth from a informant in the South who has relayed to me that the Cullen's have a new member to their family."

"Do they know?" Aro said with a raised brow, smiling at the mention of his favorite family.

"Yes Master Aro," the messenger replied, "it seems that he is human from scent, but not entirely human. The informant could not explain what it was but he knew that he was closely linked with the family."

"How did this informant find out about the newest member?" Marcus asked quietly, curious as to why Carlisle would have a new convent member, especially a human one at that.

"He had interest in the family before, and he had found them whilst he was in a shopping district in Los Angeles, where the family seemed to be on a shopping trip," the messenger explained as Aro only nodded his head repeatedly as the messenger spoke.

"Well," Aro said as the messenger finished explaining, "I do believe we are in for a visit to an old friend."

"And what of I?" Sasuke asked as Aro turned his red gaze upon him.

"Of course you will accompany us," Aro said with a smile, "I do believe you would enjoy America and you will meet a very good friend of ours, who may be of use to you also."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"We shall depart tomorrow," Aro said as he motioned for one of the servants, "take young Mr. Sasuke will you please?"

As Sasuke stood up and began to follow the servant out of the doors and back down the corridor, he couldn't help but wonder who this new member was and why Aro seemed so curious about them.

As Sasuke was lead away from the room, Aro grinned manically to himself as he thought of the Cullen household, many of whom he wished to be part of his guard here in Volterra, but refused to be.

_At least now, I can have a powerful weapon like Sasuke…_Aro said with a dark chuckle, _unlike Carlisle who still is recruiting humans…well, part human anyway…_

_

* * *

_

**So the plot thickens...ooooo:)**

**YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW! OR I'LL REVIEW OROCHIMARU AND HAVE HIM COME RAPE LITTLE ALICE AND THEN TORTURE OUR FAVOURITE PIXIE VAMPIRE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA :D**

**No not really...I love Alice waaaaaaaaaaay too much to do that to her... 3**

**Ok, so seriously, reviews people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, sorry for such a long update!**

**I've loved all the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter, and despite knowing what i was going to write in this chapter, I guess you can just say that I knew what was going to happen in my head, yet I couldn't figure out how to put it to paper (well computer in this case).**

**So in a result to this fail of a brain of mine, this chapter is incredibly short, and I know that. So hopefully you'll all be ok with such a short chapter...**puppy dog eyes** please be ok with it?**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**Everyone REVIEW!**

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

When Naruto entered the living room in the morning, he was greeted to a chorus of good mornings from the various couples lounging around the room. It was only one couple who physically greeted him…well, more like one tackled while the other stood aside.

"Good morning Naruto!" Alice yelled as she tackled the said blonde to the floor, sitting atop his stomach.

"Uh, little Alice…" Naruto struggled to say under the weight of the pixie like vampire, as he breathed out one word, "heavy."

"Oh, sorry," Alice said as she promptly stood up and stepped back, letting Jasper help Naruto up instead.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he let Jasper pull him into an upright position, smiling at the blonde vampire.

"No problem Naruto," Jasper said with a small smile in reply, "how was your night?"

"It was good," Naruto said as he brushed off his pants, "I was so tired from that Bingo game, very intense."

"You were getting very competitive," Emmett said from his position on the couch, remote in hand as he channel surfed until he landed on a New York Giants baseball game.

"It was interesting," Naruto replied as he let Alice grab his hand and lead him over to a couch, proceeding to sit him down before she sat in his lap. Jasper sat down beside them and slung his arm over the back of the couch behind Naruto, letting Alice rest her legs over his own.

Alice settled herself into Naruto's lap, who was already used to the very physical affection from the small vampire and proceeded to trace patterns on her back unconsciously.

_Naruto…god…why is he so amazing? _Alice thought as she leant into his touch, relaxing, _hmmm, I'm definitely not letting him go. Ever._

Edward heard what Alice was thinking and couldn't help but smile to himself behind the book he was reading, content to just listen to this conversation.

"There isn't a game like that from where I come from," Naruto continued, "and also that poker game we played too, it's gambling but very different from mahjong and Cho-Han."

"What are they?" Bella asked, curious as she had never heard of it.

"They are just gambling games from where I come from," Naruto said with a smile, "although I'm not too sure on the game details, as from where I'm from you need to be 21, but someone I knew would always gamble and she sucked so much everyone called her the 'Densetsu no Kamo' which means 'The Legendary Sitting Duck'.

"Wow, she must suck," Jacob said from besides Bella, Renesmee in his lap giggling happily, "I mean, if she has a nickname like that…"

"What's even worse is that she is actually the leader of my village back home," Naruto said with a laugh, as the others chuckled along as well.

**Damn that old woman and her unbelievably big breasts… **Kyuubi said with a growl.

_**Hey! **_Naruto replied with a shout, _**that's Tsunade baa-chan you're talking about!**_

**She does though! **Kyuubi replied as he projected the image of Tsunade and her oversized breasts into Naruto's mind.

Edward chocked behind his book as he saw the image in Naruto's head of a young blonde woman with gigantic breasts. Edward looked over at Naruto who only shrugged in response, already knowing that he must have seen the image of Tsunade.

"She's your leader?" Edward questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied with a shy grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "she may look like that but she's strong, incredibly strong."

"Oh…" was all Edward could say as the image of Tsunade bounced around his head.

"Yeah…" was all Naruto could reply, knowing the shock of the image, already experiencing it himself when he had first met her all those years ago.

"Naruto, Jacob, breakfast is ready," Carlisle said as he walked into the living room, a warm smile on his face.

"Really? Thanks," Naruto said as Alice jumped off him and he was able to stand and walk to the dining room. He began to eat and chat with his new family as if he had known them all his life, forgetting all those times he was alone for the first 11 years of his miserable existence.

** Hokage Tower **

Tsunade was angry, no she was beyond angry. She was furious. When she had gone into a coma from the over exertion of her chakra to try and save the villagers, she had hoped that when she awoke there would be a familiar grin and blonde hair to greet her, but no. When she awoke, she had found out that Danzo had taken over her position as Hokage, the Raikage had issued a warrant on one Uchiha Sasuke and that her favorite blonde ninja had taken off to heaven knows where without a word or even a note.

She paced her office impatiently. She had ordered team Kakashi to track Naruto, and to bring him back home immediately. She had no idea why Naruto would up and leave like that, especially in a crucial time like this.

She heard a knock at the door, which she replied with a harsh, "Come in."

Sakura and Sai entered in silently, bowing their heads in respect to the Hokage.

"You ordered us Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said quietly, knowing that her shisho was furious at the information she had told her when she awoke two days ago.

"Yes, where is Kakashi, that yaro better not be late," Tsunade gritted out, making Sakura grimace, she knew that tone all too well in her times of training, "I swear I'll punch him so hard he'll start being called the 'Silver Flash'."

At that exact moment, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared kneeling on the floor, "Hokage-sama, Moushiwake suimasen deshita. (A polite way of saying I'm sorry) I was held up at the Jounin meeting."

"Finally you're here," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the silver haired jounins' excuse, "now I am well aware that you know what I'm going to tell you to do, or at least have an idea."

"To get Naruto back," Sai said plainly, as Tsunade only nodded in response.

"Correct," Tsunade said as she sat in her swivel chair, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin upon them, observing the three before her.

"I want you three to go and retrieve your team member from where ever the hell he is," Tsunade said with a firm look, "I don't see why you haven't been sent out earlier…"

"We didn't inform the Elders nor the previous Hokage Danzo due to knowing that if we did, they would most likely put a warrant on Naruto's head and claim him an exiled ninja," Kakashi explained smoothly, making Tsunade nod her head in acknowledgement.

"Good thinking," Tsunade praised as she reached into the draw of her desk and pulled out a file, handing it to Kakashi, "this is where I was able to track him up to so you shall start from here."

Kakashi opened the folder and flicked through the pages quickly, scanning each before handing the folder to Sakura who did the same and handed it to Sai, who also followed the lead of the two before him as he read the folder's contents.

"I want all of you to be gone in an hour," Tsunade sad firmly as she received a sequenced, "Ryoukai!"

As the three ninja's left the office, Tsunade sighed heavily to herself, the recent events weighing heavily on her mind.

"Tsunade-sama?" said the familiar voice of Shizune, whose voice sounded worried and concerned.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade replied as she looked up from her desk, only to meet the concerned eyes of her friend and would-have-been-niece.

"Are you alright?" Shizune asked as she placed a pot of hot tea and a cup onto the table, and a pile of dango as well.

"I'm just worried…that's all," Tsunade replied with another sigh as she buried her head in her hands.

"About Naruto?" Shizune questioned.

"Naruto, Konoha, Madara, Akatsuki, Bijuu, the Elders, Uchiha Sasuke, Raikage, injuries, casualties, everything," Tsunade replied sadly as Shizune could only nod her head in agreement.

"What is happening to the world?" Tsunade asked aloud, more to herself than to her company.

"Who knows Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied sadly, "who knows…"

"I hope that Naruto is ok…where ever he is right now…" Tsunade whispered, as she gazed out the window.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto," Shizune said with a warm smile adorning her face, "he'll be fine. He is the son of Kushina and Minato and Jiraiya's pupil."

"Mh-hm," Tsunade replied with a soft smile, knowing that what Shizune said was the truth, and that her favorite blonde ninja was safe and sound somewhere in the world.

** Cullen Household **

After lunch, all the members of the household decided that the weather was so nice, that they couldn't spend it cooped up all day inside. Despite the danger of someone stumbling upon a family of people sparkling under the warm suns rays, well minus three people sparkling, they thought they should enjoy the weather while it lasted.

As they all carried out the various couches and chairs from the living room, they took them to the front yard to a grassed area, placing them around in a small circle. They positioned a small coffee table in the middle of the circle, which they then placed a small tray of cakes and pastries on. A jug of freshly squeezed juice and cups was put down beside the tray, for any human or half vampire or wolf who was thirsty.

As everyone took their respected seats, they all settled in.

Edward sat with Bella sitting in his lap on one side of a three seat couch, Jacob with Renesmee in his lap on the other end of the couch. Jacob was telling some lame jokes to Renesmee about a vampire who walked into a bar, and Renesmee was giggling along happily, making Jacob smile warmly. Edward was content to just card his fingers through his lovers' hair lovingly, letting her rest her head against his chest.

Of course, Emmett and Rosalie had taken their usual love seat, tangling their limbs together in an open display of affection. Opposite them was Carlisle and Esme in the identical love seat, although without their limbs entangled, rather opting for Esme leaning her head on Carlisle's shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

That left the other three seater couch to Naruto, Jasper and Alice, who were positioned in a similar fashion to that when they were seated before breakfast, although slightly alternated. Naruto had Alice's head on a pillow in his lap, while her legs were thrown over Jasper's once more, who was seated besides Naruto, his arm once more slung over the back of the couch.

They all began to chat amongst themselves and laughed about random topics which popped up in their conversations, and the pleasant atmosphere was only broken when Alice shot up from her seat, startling all of them.

"Hey little Alice," Naruto said soothingly, as he noticed her panicked state, "what's wrong?"

Alice ignored Naruto, as she looked at Carlisle pointedly, who understood right away what had happened.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked, his face soft at Alice's distress.

"It was only a glimpse…" Alice said softly, as she looked at the grassy floor beneath her.

"What does Carlisle mean by, 'what did you see?'" Naruto questioned Jasper who replied,

"Alice sees things, the future in a sense through projections through her mind."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said as he recalled a conversation with Carlisle, "Carlisle did say Alice could see the future…"

"Yeah," Jasper said quietly, as he took Alice's hand within his own, rubbing circles on the back of her palm to calm her erratic breathing.

Alice tried to calm down so she could explain her vision out loud without confusing everyone with her jumbled words and heavy breathing.

"Someone's coming," Alice said as she gazed off in the distance, towards the tree line.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

Edward just looked shocked, having seen what Alice had saw. It was only a glance, but it was certain who exactly was coming.

"The Volturi," Alice whispered as she continued to gaze at the trees.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, "When?"

Alice just glanced back at her family before turning her gaze back to a patch of trees and whispered out one word,

"Now."

* * *

**Cliffy... ooooo :S**

**What's going to happen next? I wonder~**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer, with the Volturi meeting and all...and let's not forget who's with the volturi... **Smirks** This shall be veeerrrryyy interesting **rubs hands together in glee****

**Also, introduced team 7 coming to find Naru-chan:) That shall be another interesting arc in this little fic^^**

**Everyone review and tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all like this chapter, cause I had alot of trouble trying to write it. So I apologise if it wasn't exactly what you expected, but this was the best I could do, but if you think it was fitting, please tell me! Cause this chapter is by far the hardest to write so I'm not too confident with the way it turned out...**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has review, THIS STORY HAS OVER 150 REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate every review, as they all help me and make me smile! **

**So, on with the chapter! Also a lot longer than the previous chapters:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

-PREVIOUSLY-

Alice tried to calm down so she could explain her vision out loud without confusing everyone with her jumbled words and heavy breathing.

"Someone's coming," Alice said as she gazed off in the distance, towards the tree line.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

Edward just looked shocked, having seen what Alice had saw. It was only a glance, but it was certain who exactly was coming.

"The Volturi," Alice whispered as she continued to gaze at the trees.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, "When?"

Alice just glanced back at her family before turning her gaze back to a patch of trees and whispered out one word,

"Now."

~Volturi~

The Volturi and Sasuke had left earlier the next morning, so early that the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. They had taken a private jet from the airport to fly to America.

On the plane ride there Sasuke had to sit opposite Aro, pretending that he was interested in whatever Aro thought would be considered small talk.

"So Mr. Uchiha," Aro said with a smile as he sat with his legs crossed in the leather seat of the plane, a small table separating him from the said boy, "tell me about your master."

"Madara is a very ambitious man," Sasuke said plainly, "he'd use any means to get what he wants, whatever he wants, he get it."

"Sounds much like myself," Aro said with a chuckle.

_As if you are anything like Madara…_Sasuke said with an internal roll of his eyes, _Madara could kill you with a glance…_

"Much so," Sasuke said aloud, with a small smirk on his lips.

"Do you think so?" Aro said, mistaking Sasuke's smirk as a smile, "we can be great friends, I'd love to meet him."

"He is a very busy man," Sasuke explained, "we are trying to defeat a group of people who are opposing us back from where I come from, so Madara is having quite a hard time at the moment."

"Oh, people opposing you?" Aro said, his interest quirked at this information, "who?"

"Other people like me," Sasuke said as he looked out the window at the passing clouds beneath which touched the bottom of the planes hull, making the plane seem like it was floating on the clouds.

"Are they powerful?" Aro asked excitedly, leaning in towards Sasuke.

Sasuke inwardly grimaced before replying, "yes, but most of them are no where near my level…" Sasuke soon added softly, "except one…"

"One?" Aro echoed, his eyebrow raised, making his scarlet eyes seem wider than they were.

"Yes, he's very powerful…maybe more so than me…" Sasuke added bitterly.

_How is that dobe stronger than me…_Sasuke thought to himself angrily, _I know he had Jiraiya as his teacher, but I had Orochimaru AND Madara…why…_

"Oh really?" Aro said with a grin, "who is he?"

Sasuke continued to watch the clouds float by the window, before he took a deep breath and uttered the name of his rival, friend and enemy, "Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Oh, that blonde boy in your memories," Aro said as he tapped his chin with his forefinger, "he didn't seem very strong…"

"He is…now…" Sasuke said darkly, activating the Sharingan and making Aro shut his mouth quickly, seeing what kind of affect it had on Caius earlier and not wanting to experience it himself.

After that, Sasuke refused to even make contact with Aro, seemingly ignoring him. Aro took the hint and had gone to converse with Caius and Marcus, although it was mostly Aro chatting happily to himself.

Sasuke was left to immerse himself in his own thoughts for the rest of the trip, none brave enough to approach the stoic man deep in thought.

As they landed at the private airport which the Volturi owned, Sasuke got off without a word, following Aro, Caius and Marcus, who had exited before him.

"Sasuke, we are going to run there, as it is the most efficient was to arrive," Aro said with a smile, "it may be hard for you to keep up, so one of the guards will carry you on their back."

The guards. Sasuke had met them earlier in the day and he knew that they were dangerous. Especially that small one, Jane. Aro had introduced him to them and he knew they were just as ruthless as he was, just as heartless and cold. No pun intended.

Sasuke only 'hn-ed' and said with a drawl, "I am sure I can keep up."

"Alright…if you say so," Aro said as he began to lead the way, gliding towards the trees with inhuman speed.

_Right, they're not human, _Sasuke thought to himself with an eye roll.

Sasuke kept up easily, keeping to the back of the group as to not have to be forced to converse with Aro about mindless topics. They continued to run until afternoon, where they began to slow slowly, the trees around them thinning.

As they finally breeched the final line of trees, Aro stopped completely to face the family before him, a warm smile on his lips, "why, hello there my dear friends."

~Cullen Family~

Naruto could only watch in fascination as the robed figures exited from the trees where Alice had gestured to just moments before, that this 'Volturi' would be coming from.

"Why, hello there my dear friends," A man at the front said. Naruto observed and was repulsed.

These people, although they looked similar to the Cullen family with their un-human beauty and allure, their pale sparkling flesh and immaculate appearance despite having just emerged from the forest. But what set the two groups apart were their eyes.

Naruto was strongly reminded of the Sharingan, but could see that their eyes were a lighter red, without the tomoe. He internally sighed in relief.

_I wouldn't want to be fighting against anyone with a sharingan now would I? _Naruto thought darkly, _and there's only one person who I would fight with the sharingan…and it isn't Kakashi-sensei…_

"Aro, Caius, Marcus," Carlisle said coolly, his normal warm features hard.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" the man named Aro said, "I came when I heard the news!"

"What news?" Edward questioned with narrowed eyes, sensing the strange thoughts from someone at the back of the group, not being able to actually see who the thoughts belonged to.

"Why, you're latest member to join your family of course!" Aro said with a smile as he approached, the group lingering behind him, following his every move.

_Well, he's obviously the leader…_Naruto inwardly drawled to himself, _as if they could make it anymore obvious…_

"How did you know about that?" Carlisle said with a harsh tone, anger shown on his usually soft features.

Jasper and Alice had stood up long ago, and Naruto had followed as well. Jasper slowly edged in front of Naruto, shielding the smaller man from the view of the visitors.

Naruto peeked around Jaspers' arm, as he saw another figure on the left of Aro lean in and whisper something into his ear.

"Impossible…" Aro said as he turned to the man who had just spoken to him, "you can't be serious Marcus…"

"No way…" Edward breathed out, obviously seeing whatever Marcus had just said to Aro inside his thoughts.

"What Edward?" Bella asked worriedly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Carlisle," Aro said, before Edward could even utter a word, "You do know you have a bonded in your family."

"Bonded?" Carlisle said, surprise evident on his face, "what…oh!"

"That's right, a very rare bond from what Marcus has told me he's seen," Aro said as he slowly approached the family, heading towards Jasper where he knew behind him was the new family member of the Cullen coven.

"And not just a bonded, but a soul mate," Aro continued as he walked closer and closer to the family of vegetarian vampires, "and not your normal soul mates…but a triple bond…how very rare…"

As Aro approached, Naruto shivered slightly, feeling his presence approach closer. Ever since they had entered the open area, Naruto's senses were going into overload in their bloodlust and killing intent which radiated off them.

When Aro had stopped in front of Jasper, Jasper tensed and let out a possessive growl.

"Well, move there young Jasper," Aro said plainly. Jane stepped forward with a grin on her face and Jasper let out another feral growl.

"Back off…" Jasper growled out.

"Alice, make the young man see some sense," Aro said as he turned to the small vampire, who was in a similar stance beside Jasper.

"Aro…" Alice said coldly.

"Jasper, little Alice, it's alright," Naruto said as he stepped around Jasper and stood in front of the red eyed vampire leader of the Volturi.

Aro gasped in shock. It was the blonde from Sasuke's memories. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why isn't this interesting…" Aro said with a chuckle and a clap of his hands, "oh so very interesting."

"What are you on about Aro," Caius said irritated at the said man's antics.

Aro ignored his brothers' words and instead looked Naruto in the eyes, "I think there is someone you should meet…"

Sasuke had stood hidden up the back, but he couldn't help but hear a familiar voice drift back to him.

_Dobe? Why is he here? _Sasuke thought to himself, genuinely curious.

As Sasuke began to push his way through the crowd, he heard Aro talking to someone. As he finally came out of the mass of cloaks he could see Aro standing before someone, the someone being shorter and smaller.

"I think there is someone you should meet…" Aro said as he stepped aside, letting Sasuke confirm his assumptions.

Sasuke saw cerulean eyes widen in shock at him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, shocked at the sudden appearance of the man he had called his best friend for so long, but not now. He didn't need the hassle of trying to stop his friend from doing something evil, he was already past that stage.

Besides, when someone tries to kill you on multiple occasions, it usually and almost always will change your view on that person.

"What the fuck is your problem Sasuke!" Naruto growled out, switching to Japanese, "why do you always have to ruin everything good that I have?"

"I could say that same thing to you dobe," Sasuke replied with an emotionless face, "what are you doing here?"

"Why should I answer you," Naruto spat back, years off pent up anger and pain re-surfacing.

Alice and Jasper were shocked, as was everyone else in the family. They had only known Naruto a few days, and they had never seen him so angry. Not even when Jacob had pranked him by putting a bucket of green slime over the door. He wasn't near this angry.

Sasuke could only look on with dead eyes, "finally found yourself a family have you, orphan?"

_Shit…that wasn't what I wanted to say, _Sasuke mentally berated, but the damage was already done.

Naruto let his emotions take control. The wind picked up around him, blowing his hair array. He quickly stepped away from Jasper and Alice, not wanting to harm them, as he jumped back a few meters, never letting his gaze leave the onyx eyes.

Naruto could feel the chakra bubble up within him, and he released it without a thought.

Sasuke watched in fascination at the familiar transformation. Soon, instead of crystal clear blue eyes, he was met with blood red feline like eyes, very much similar to the blood drinking vampires.

The Cullen's stood shell shocked. They all saw how Naruto's eyes had changed color to a blood red, his canines elongate and the whisker marks on his face become more pronounced. They could all feel the power radiating from the boy who stood away from them. Before them wasn't Naruto, it was like an entirely different person, some sort of blood thirsty monster.

"Kyuubi…" Edward whispered out, making Carlisle nod to him.

"It seems the arrival of this 'Sasuke' has made Naruto loose control," Carlisle replied as he looked on at his nephew.

"Shut up…shut up…shut up!" Naruto yelled out in anger, the red chakra leaking out and being made visible in the air.

"No…" Sasuke said with a cold smirk, not trying to provoke the blonde before him, but as they say, old habits die hard.

"I fucking hate you, you fucking high and mighty bastard," Naruto growled out, crouching down and launching himself at the black haired boy.

As Naruto launched himself, being wary of his new family standing in between him and Sasuke, he carefully avoided colliding with them.

Sasuke saw Naruto approaching and he activated his sharingan, pulling out a katana from the seals on his wrists, holding it before him.

Aro was grinning manically off to the side, clapping his hands in glee.

_I get to witness a powerful fight…_Aro thought to himself happily, _I need to get Marcus to bind them…although it may be a bit problematic as the blonde is bonded…_

The Cullen's saw the man pull out a katana from seemingly nowhere, and they all gasped as Naruto approached.

"Uncle Naru, watch out!" Renesmee screamed out with a shrill voice.

Naruto saw Sasuke pull out his katana and Naruto only smirked before he too, pulled out a kunai which he always hid on his personal gear, blocking the blow which Sasuke aimed at him.

Sasuke had to swing around to block the next blow from Naruto, who continued to en-circle him, but Sasuke could anticipate the next attack with the sharingan. The two continued to block and parry, the harsh clash of metal on metal echoing out in the air.

"Dobe, it's futile, give up now," Sasuke said as he blocked another attack from Naruto, before swinging his katana to aim a blow at Naruto's chest only to have it blocked.

"I don't think so you kuso Uchiha," Naruto retorted with a growl.

Naruto jumped back, causing the group of people who had accompanied Aro to scatter and stand well away from the two men fighting. Seeing as the kunai wasn't getting him anywhere, he landed in a crouch and dropped the kunai, letting it stick into the ground as it fell point first.

"I heard you had become stronger…well that seems untrue," Sasuke said with a degrading tone, "it seems that old Jiraiya-sama died for no good, he must be sad to think that his own pupil was so weak…what a failure you are, you ochikobore."

Jasper felt Naruto's anger and pain rear up, and he quickly jumped over to where the blonde was standing, laying a steady hand on his head, the other arm wrapping around his shoulders. He leant down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed, and he was tempted to use the cloak again, but when he felt a familiar hand on his head and an arm encircle his shoulders, he froze. When he felt lips brush against his ear and whisper to him, he felt all his anger and pain fade away, as he turned and looked up at a familiar face.

"I'm so sorry…" Naruto chocked out, tears welling in his eyes, "I-I was angry and I let my emotions get the better of me…I could have hurt you…I could have killed you if I had let it go…I'm sorry…"

Naruto felt tear cascade down his face, as he chocked back a sob. Jasper only smiled softly and pulled him against his chest.

"It's ok Naruto…I understand…it's been so painful for you, but we're here for you know…we all are," Jasper said as he rubbed circles on Naruto's back.

Alice, seeing that Jasper had calmed Naruto down had sprinted over and had proceeded to wrap her arms around Naruto's waist, burying her head into Naruto's side.

"Hey little Alice…" Naruto croaked out, giving the small vampire a sad smile, wrapping one arm around her small frame.

Alice only nodded in reply, her face solemn as she reached a hand up to stroke Naruto's tear streaked face, "It's alright…everything will be alright…"

Naruto felt a new wave of tears swell up and pour over. Soon, the whole family had approached and had shared a family hug, everyone encircling Naruto who was still hugging Jasper and Alice. Even Rosalie had been dragged into the touching family moment by Emmett who nearly tackle hugged Naruto.

Sasuke could only look on with envy. He realized that whoever these people were, they were now Naruto's family, and they cared. Unlike him, who despite having a family a long time ago, who had been slaughtered by his own brother, then having taken revenge and killed his brother only to find out he was innocent.

Sasuke could only watch with dead eyes, regret, pain and sadness, emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, swirling around inside of him.

Aro saw Jasper approach the enraged boy, using his power to calm him down with just his touch.

_That and whatever he said to the boy…_Aro thought to himself, _I got to witness how the bond can work…although it seems that even though they have only been in contact for less than a week, the bond is strong…very strong…_

Aro turned to Marcus, an evil grin set in his features, "Marcus, my brother, can you break the bond?"

Marcus drew his gaze from the loving family, seeing their bonds with each other all strengthen in light, the chains of light which bound them together invisibly glowing bright.

Marcus turned to Aro with a straight face before replying, "You know just as well as I what would happen if I even tried."

"Is it already that strong?" Aro asked quizzically.

"Yes, and dare I say, stronger now since they saw the vulnerability of their newest member…" Marcus said as he turned his attention back to the family before continuing, "And it seems the new boy is actually Carlisle's nephew…which I can't figure out as the boy is human from smell…"

"Nephew huh?" Aro said as he turned back to the family, all of whom had begun to break up their family hug, all of who were still comforting the blonde with words of comfort, "I wonder how that could happen…"

Everyone pulled away from Naruto only leaving Jasper and Alice still hugging the blonde who had calmed down, his clear blue eyes red from crying. Jasper began to steer Naruto back to the couch, pulling him onto the seat, keeping his hand still in the silky blonde locks.

Alice crawled into Naruto's lap and snuggled into his chest, the look of pure pain which had been on Naruto's face still fresh in her mind. Naruto only sighed, feeling safeness wash over him, finally finding a place where he could relax and be himself, and it was right there with Jasper and Alice.

_This is perfect…_Naruto thought to himself, _now if only there wasn't Uchiha Sasuke standing not ten meters away from me…damn it!_

**Gaki…you should have killed the bastard when you had a chance…** Kyuubi said with a growl, **even if you didn't resort to my power, you could have easily gone sage…**

_**I could have…but I'm glad I didn't…**_ Naruto replied as he leant his head against Jasper's shoulder, closing his eyes in content.

**That would have been you're only chance to capture him you know? **Kyuubi retorted.

_**You know just as well as I do how much pain he's caused me for most of my life…I finally have something good, a family, I'm not giving it up for anything, **_Naruto said with a sad sigh, _**even if that means I'm giving up on my best friend…but I don't even know if I can call him that now…not after everything he's done…**_

**Kit…** Kyuubi said with a mental shake of his head, **I can understand, and I do get it, but are you sure? I know you're been chasing him your whole life, are you really just going to give up this easily?**

_**I'm not giving up…I'm just taking a time out…why should I have to endanger my new family for Sasuke? **_Naruto thought back with a angry snap, _**besides, even if they are vampires who can't be hurt, I'm sure if I did something like a Rasen Shuriken in sage I could have killed them all…I'm not risking it…**_

Kyuubi only mentally nodded, understanding the blondes predicament, **well, the bastard did say some fucking harsh words…if only I had a body I'd fucking rip his fucking head off…**

Naruto could only chuckle at the demon caged inside him getting angry on his behalf for someone hurting him, _**never knew you cared so much, Kyu.**_

**You grew on me brat, **Kyuubi replied with a gruff growl, **well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone now…**

With that, Kyuubi retreated from Naruto's thoughts with a resounding laugh, making Naruto blush red at the statement.

_Stupid Kyuubi…_ Naruto spluttered mentally to himself, trying to rein in his blush.

Edward could only smile softly at the boy's conversation with this fabled demon. Despite Naruto loosing control, it seems that he had something even more powerful than Kyuubi's power.

_Sage? Rasen Shuriken? _Edward thought to himself, mentally jotting down the information for later, _I wonder what that's about…I'll ask once this situation is fixed at least…_

Sasuke watched with a stare at the open display of affection from the golden eyed blonde and small female who were snuggling with Naruto. Sasuke could only turn away, averting his eyes from the scene, a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said with a glance at Aro, "I'll meet you back at the airport later."

"Wait Mr. Uchiha," Aro said, making Sasuke pause in his retreat, "aren't you going to say anything to your whiskered friend?"

"We're not friends…not anymore," Sasuke replied coldly, "if Madara knew I was here and didn't try to kill him I'd be punished…very badly…so I'm going to leave now…"

With that, Sasuke sprinted into the thicket, disappearing from sight.

Aro only sighed softly, shaking his head, "I shall deal with him later…"

Naruto watched Sasuke leave with regret. Despite having lost control and believing that they are no longer friends, he still couldn't help but feel pain at his friend leaving.

_Again…_Naruto added mentally, with a sigh, _it's only to be expected I guess…_

Jasper saw Naruto sigh and regret and sadness emitting from him, and Jasper could only try to make Naruto feel a little better as he carded his fingers through his hair, not wanting to manipulate his emotions.

_It's only natural to feel those emotions, _Jasper though to himself, _I don't want to force Naruto to be happy when he's sad…_

Jasper's eyes connected with Alice's as he looked at her, a silent conversation occurring with their eyes. They both came to the same conclusion. Jasper nodded to Alice, letting her take the reigns on the conversation.

Alice nodded back before taking Naruto's face within her cool hands, gently stroking the tear streaked face, "Naruto, Jasper and I will look after you…we promise."

Naruto could only smile sadly, "thanks…I know you will…"

After a few seconds of silence Naruto added with a chuckle, "but…I'm pretty sure I can protect you guys better than you can protect me."

"Like two century old vampires can't protect one 16 year old boy," Jacob added off to the side, returning to the seat he was in previously.

"Uncle Naru…" Renesmee said cautiously from her seat on Jacob's lap, "are you like the bad vampires?"

"No, why would you think that?" Naruto said, a frown on his face.

"Because you had red eyes, and that means you drink blood," Renesmee said with a small nod, making her curls bounce, "human blood."

"No!" Naruto said as he wildly shook his head, "I don't drink blood, at all."

"But you knew that scary looking man," Renesmee said as she touched Jacob's face, conveying to which 'scary man' she was referring to.

"That duck butt emo one," Jacob explained, seeing the image being projected into his head.

"Oh…Sasuke…" Naruto said as he avoided everyone's gaze, "yeah…we're childhood friends…were childhood friends…"

"Well, I can see why you wouldn't want to be now," Jacob replied with a wolfish grin, "He was a dick. That pretty much sums it up."

"Yeah, he's been like that all his life," Naruto said, cracking the first real smile since the Volturi appeared.

"Wow, that guy has some personality problems," Emmett added, "He must have had a 50 foot pole up his ass."

"That and some other revenge tendencies and childhood grudges…" Naruto replied back, making Jacob frown.

"Not revenge against you right?" Jacob said, turning his gaze to where Sasuke had disappeared to, as if expecting him to burst through the trees and attack them.

"Well…to an extent…" Naruto said, pondering it, "you could say it's not just me, rather certain people from where I come from…and also his brother, but he died a while ago."

"Why would the scary man hate his own brother?" Renesmee asked innocently, cocking her head to the side as she stared curiously at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how to explain it to the girl without all the grizzly bits so instead he opted for toning it down and tweaking it a bit, "well, his brother betrayed his family and ran away from home, becoming an outlaw."

Carlisle recalled his conversation with Naruto on the trip from the airport, and the story Naruto had told him about.

"Naruto, was that the Sasuke you told me about?" Carlisle asked softly, earning a nod in reply.

"Oh," was all Carlisle could say as he took in the information.

Aro was getting annoyed. They had been ignoring his presence since their little family hug, and it was irritating him that they could dismiss them so easily.

"Master Aro," Jane said from beside him, "shall I get their attention?"

"Yes please Jane dear," Aro said with a smile. Jane only smirked before directing her ability to the young blonde boy on the couch.

Naruto felt pain course through him, making him turn his attention to where the power was coming from, meeting the crimson gaze of a small female vampire.

"Can you stop that," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "it tickles."

Jane stood frozen, knowing that she was indeed using her power on him, yet he seemed unfazed.

"Wah-how!" Jane yelled out as she magnified her concentration of power.

Edward saw what Jane was about to do to Naruto and was about to yell out in warning, but when he saw Jane activate it, he turned to see Naruto withering in pain on the floor, only to be met with the sight of a bored Naruto.

_That's impossible…no, he can't have immunity like Bella…can he? _Edward thought, _this boy has so many mysteries…he's one of a kind, that's for sure._

Jasper heard Jane stutter out angrily, realizing that she was directing her power at Naruto was shocked to see that he still continued to sit beside him, a plain expression on his face.

"Do you really think that hurts?" Naruto said with a roll of his eyes, making Jane growl at him, "You really haven't ever been through pain have you?"

"You're cocky aren't you," Aro said with a chuckle, seeing as Jane had no effect on the boy at all, "I wonder what power you have to not feel Jane's power at all."

"Oh I feel it alright," Naruto replied with a grin, "I've just been through a lot worse, so it doesn't hurt all that much."

"Worse?" Alice gasped out, knowing what it felt like to be under Jane's power. It hurt like a thousand knives stabbing into your every pore as your body and your insides felt like they were being stabbed and sliced inside.

"Mhm, yeah," Naruto replied as he redirected his gaze to the vampire who was glaring at him ferociously.

"Do you want to experience real pain?" Naruto replied with a sweet smile, making the sentence seem so much more dangerous with his sweet innocent smile being used while he asked.

Jane only smirked in response saying, "if you can hurt me."

"Oh, so I have permission to try?" said Naruto, the smile still playing on his lips, unnerving Jane.

"Sure, not like you can even hurt a vampire," Jane said cockily, although Jasper sensed her unease.

Jasper only leant down in Naruto's ear and whispered, "She's a little bit scared, just do something drastic that will make her jump and that shouldn't get you in trouble. Nothing that will make the Volturi attack us."

Naruto only grinned and mouthed back, ok.

Naruto just stood up and walked forward till he was past the couches so he was clear of the furniture and his family who were seated on them, watching him with a curious stare, all wondering what Naruto would do.

Naruto stood facing his new opponent, the small red eyed vampire standing with her arms crossed, a smirk on her lips as if saying, 'come and get me'.

Naruto only took a deep breath before he gave the vampire a sweet smiling and whispering out, "game on."

* * *

**So...yeah the Sasuke confrontation was so hard to write, I sat in front of my computer for a whole two hours rewritting that scene over and over, as I just couldn't get it right...so that was the final product...hopefully you all liked it, and I assure you that wasn't the last we see of Sasuke. If you guys thought that their fight should have been a bit more dramatic and powerful, just wait, as you see as the story progresses that Sasuke and Naruto will have a huge fight later on...I'll even dedicate a whole chapter to the fight:)**

**So everyone please review! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! Sorry if this is incredibly late, but I have just gotten back to school and life has just been hectic! Also been chilling with friends and trying to stay away from home for a while, where the situation isn't the best...so really, you can't blame me for trying to not be at home when your rents are constantly fighting and screaming 24/7.**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter!**

**Just to let everyone know, the scouting team for KONOHA will be arriving in the next chapter, so this will be an exciting chapter to write! I know for sure that Carlisle and Kakashi will hit it off right away! Yep! That's all I have planned so far... XD**

**Well, read on and review folks!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Naruto moved his neck from side to side, hearing the small crack as he did so, smirking at the vampire before him. He stood there for a moment in the grassy area, thinking of what best way to freak her out. Naruto wasn't the best at illusions, so that was out. So was sage or Kyu mode, or any other killing techniques or jutsus that could harm her.

So he settled on a good old Kage Bunshin.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

The look on the faces of every vampire there was priceless when nearly 1,000 identical Narutos' appeared out of seemingly nowhere. As all the one thousand copies grinned a feral smirk, simultaneously cracking their knuckles the real Naruto was glad to see Jane step back at the sight of so many enemies, even if they were only copies of the original.

Jane had stepped back involuntarily at the sight of a thousand or so blonde copies of the boy appeared before her, as she snarled slightly and spat out, "so you have illusions huh? Well guess what? This doesn't scare me in the slightest."

The Narutos' merely smiled sweetly, all saying in sync, "This isn't an illusion…and you will be scared."

All of the Narutos' charged head first towards Jane, all screaming out a warlike cry as they sped towards the female vampire. Jane jumped up high into the air, avoiding the crash of the bodies which would have piled upon her if she had stayed put. The blonde kage bunshin, seeing that they had missed their target all sprung up into the air as well, smiling as they reached the height of Jane, surrounding her entirely.

"Gottcha."

As this was said, all of the Narutos' which were currently in the air spun, kicked and punched the gap between them all, Jane merely lifting her arms to block the attacks before launching her own attack.

"Don't you dare under estimate me!" Jane yelled out, kicking out her leg and making the few kage bunshin which it connected with disperse.

The real Naruto was still on the ground, surrounded by multiple copies of himself, shielding his presence and blending in easily.

**These vampires are weak, **Kyuubi said with a gruff voice, a small smirk evident when he spoke, **they are so fucking weak that it is bordering on pathetic…you should just kill them all off, they are a dying species anyway.**

_**Kyu! How can you say that! I mean, sure this Jane person is having trouble fighting off my bunshin, but the Cullen's are good people! **_Naruto said indignantly.

**This woman is annoying, **the fox replied, **you should just get it over with. A small Rasen shuriken wouldn't do much damage…just a few stray body parts that's all…**

The real Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, _**yeah, and if I did that, I would most likely be attacked by the others…although…**_

**What kit? Got an idea to kill the fucking bitch yet? **Kyuubi said with an evil sadistic tone to his voice.

_**Well…now that I think about it, a small Rasengan won't hurt her too bad…I mean, just a graze or so, besides, their skin is like granite so I doubt a weak Rasengan would do too much harm…**_Naruto pondered.

**Yes, let's Rasengan her ugly fuckin' ass! **Kyuubi echoed out in Naruto's mind, laughing at the thought, **I'll be watching from in here…this is gonna be a fucking ball!**

Naruto chuckled slightly, _**it's settled then…**_

Focusing back into reality, Naruto could still see Jane fighting off his clones, although by now they had already landed back onto the ground. The real Naruto stood off to the side slightly, watching, mentally ordering three kage bunshin to stick close for the next jutsu.

Naruto dispersed all the clones besides the ones which stood beside him, creating a huge cloud of smoke which engulfed both the two Naruto's and also Jane, shielding them from view.

The Cullens' watched intently, all amazed at the sheer amount of Naruto's there were before them, but were curious as to why all the Naruto's disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Renesmee clapped happily form within Jacob's arms, loving the little show that Naruto was putting on.

Aro looked on with an amused smile, seeing the power that the blonde boy had. _And Mr. Uchiha had said so himself, this Naruto boy is even stronger than he is…oh, this is exciting._

Jane squinted slightly, expanding her senses out to try and locate her pray within the thick smoke which still lingered. Sensing two people approaching fast, Jane crouched down low and sprang fourth herself, knocking the two approaching bodies to the ground.

When then bodies beneath her popped with a small, "poof", Jane was confused. She had only been able to sense the two heart beats approaching, as every other person in the vicinity was vampire, except for the small heartbeat which thumped rhythmically a few meters away. She sat up, tensing her muscles in anticipation for the next attack, trying to sniff out her pray, her eyes darting around through the smoke which was left behind from the clones.

Naruto watched as Jane tackled his two clones to the ground as he tutted softly under his breath as he breathed out, "pathetic."

Holding out an arm, his clone knew what he had to do. Naruto focused his chakra in his hand into a spherical shape, a familiar technique forming. When the small ball of condensed chakra had taken form, he dispelled his other clone, jumping up into the air, knowing exactly where Jane was on the ground below.

Jane didn't see it coming. One second she was crouched on the ground, the next she was face first in the dirt, an intense pain in her back as she felt her skin ripping slightly, despite its' marble hard like state.

She let out a strangled scream, although it was slightly muffled as her face was being forced into the ground beneath her from the weight of Naruto sitting on her lower back. The smoke which was lingering from the dispelling of the clones disappeared, being sucked up into the vortex created by the Rasengan in his hand, letting all the spectators have a clear view of the situation.

Naruto sat on the female vampires back, his right hand held out before him as he forced the ball of pure chakra into her back, relishing in her screams. He heard Kyu chuckling in glee from his cage, as Naruto let a grin split across his face.

_That would bring her ego down from its' pedestal, _Naruto thought with a small smile. He didn't usually take pleasure out of hurting others, but it seemed that these Volturi vampires didn't count in his book.

Aro held out an arm, stopping Alec from running over to the boy which sat atop his sister. He smiled as he listened to Jane scream in agony. He heard Alec growl out, struggling against the arm which Felix had wrapped around his waist, "calm Alec, calm, your sister is fine. Maybe a little bruised, but you know as well as I that the boy cannot beat a vampire, let alone one as strong as your dear little sister Jane."

Alec stopped struggling, instead he sort of froze in Felix's arms, his eyes constantly watching Jane who laid on the ground, the blonde boy still seated on top of her.

Naruto felt the Rasengan diminish within his hand, as he stood up, jumping back from the now silent female who still lay on the ground. He landed with a feline grace, his eyes trained on the body on the ground.

"I know you're far from dead," Naruto said aloud, "that jutsu shouldn't have done anything to harm you, except maybe tear a bit of skin. If you are affected by such a small thing then you really are pathetic."

Jane pushed herself upright on shaky arms, turning to glare in the direction of Naruto who was standing a few meters away, their eyes meeting in a heated glare.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jane gritted out, lifting one arm to let her fingers skim across the torn skin of her back, feeling something wet coat her fingers, she lifted them back to her face.

What she saw was a strange sight.

"Wha-blood?" Jane stuttered out, staring at the strange red liquid which dripped from her finger tips, leaving a crimson trail down her forearm.

All the vampires could smell the familiar sweet scent of blood, although it was diluted with a strange smell of sulfur, instantly revolting all the vampires who would be affected by the usual scent of blood.

Aro merely continued to smile, watching Jane stare at her hand, a million thoughts running through his head.

_These powers…I want the power that these strange named people possess…_Aro thought to himself greedily, _I must have these powers…and Mr. Uchiha's as well…the power to make a vampire bleed…that is something that hasn't ever been seen before…_

All the Cullens' were far from gob smacked, all of the family staring at their newest addition to their family with wide eyes.

"Holy shit…what the hell was that?" Jacob said with an amazed tone, his mouth slightly slack as it hung open.

"That was…amazing…" Bella breathed out, glancing over to Edward, "what was that Edward?"

"I think that is what Naruto does," Edward replied, "I mean, he does stuff like that…I really don't know Bella."

Carlisle stared at the blonde ninja's back with a small smile, for a second seeing a split image of Marcello. The same sunshine blonde natural spiky hair, those broad shoulders, and those once sky blue eyes which seemed to always sparkle with emotions, they were all so familiar yet it seemed so long ago that he saw them.

"That was ninjutsu if I'm not mistaken," Carlisle explained, recalling Naruto telling him of the different types of 'jutsus' he could do, "and Edward is right, Naruto does do this for a living actually."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Alice asked quizzically, her eyes trained on Naruto as he stood before the family, facing Jane, "he does this for a living?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply, quiet as he partially listened to the conversation happening around him.

"I mean," Carlisle said simply, "he does ninjutsu for a living. I don't know all the details, but I can only tell you that Naruto is a real life ninja."

"Ninja!" Renesmee said with a clap of her small hands, turning to her father, "like the ones in the books!"

"I think a little bit different to those ones baby," Edward replied sweetly, reaching over and carding his fingers through the bouncy curls.

"A ninja…?" Jacob echoed, "Holy shit that is AWESOME!"

Naruto turned back to his family, hearing Jacob yell out. He gave them a cheeky grin, putting his hand up in the peach sign as he shouted out, "yeah!"

Alice chuckled, seeing Naruto turn back to them, "nice Naruto!"

Jaspers' eyes widened in realization. He had been wondering what had been bugging him ever since he heard about Naruto being a ninja, and he suddenly remembered a certain memory.

When he had gone in to wake Naruto up a few mornings ago, the numerous scars which had riddled the boys' body had been noticed by the blonde vampire who had merely put it to the side, the scent of the boy keeping his mind on other thoughts.

Jasper reached his hand out, entwining his fingers with Alice's as he stepped close to the pixie like vampire, bending down as he whispered softly, "we need to talk to Naruto later…"

Alice turned to the vampire she loved, a small frown marring her cute face, "ok…?" She quickly turned her attention back to the other vampire whom she was quickly falling for, "is it something bad?"

"I don't know…but we will find out," Jasper replied softly, his gaze following Alice's as he rested his eyes on the smaller blonde teenager.

Naruto had returned his attention back from the vampires behind him, to the still bleeding and cursing vampire before him.

"Oh my god…I'm bleeding…I'm fucking bleeding…" Jane whispered out. She sought out the familiar crimson eyes of her twin, mentally sending a message.

It seemed he got it, as Alec ran forward to Jane's side, crouching down and lifting her up bridal style, growling fiercely at Naruto before sprinting back to behind the other Volturi guards.

Naruto merely shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he watched another male vampire sprint off with Jane, who was still glaring daggers at him from between the arms of the male.

Aro stepped forward, clapping his hands in applause.

"Well done young one, very well done," Aro said with a sickly sweet smile, baring his fangs slightly, "you are strong. You made one of my best guards bleed…"

Naruto shrugged once more, a nonchalant look on his face, "so? Even though you guys are supposedly 'dead', you would still have blood in you from your time as a human, no? Or does that just leak out of you as you become a vampire?"

Aro kept his smile plastered on his face as he spoke, "no, you are right. We still have blood…it's just that no vampire has bleed for centuries, so you can see why you are so special in my eyes."

All of the vampires, Cullens and Volturi alike were quiet as they listened to Aro speak.

Jasper stepped forward, growling as he realized what Aro was trying to imply. Carlisle rested a steady hand on his sons' shoulder as he shook his head softly. Jasper looked at the man whom he called father before stepping back, a small scowl on his face.

Carlisle nodded in approval before stepping forward himself.

"I'm afraid Aro, that Naruto will be unable to join your guard, as he is already part of the Cullen coven," Carlisle said as he walked, heading towards where Naruto was standing.

Aro kept his obviously fake smile on his face, diverting his gaze from Naruto's to Carlisle's. Grinning he said with a degrading tone, "oh, he may be now…but he will open his eyes eventually…"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, gritting out between clenched teeth, "well then, Aro, you are no longer welcome here nor are you allowed to approach the Cullen coven ever again. If you do, I will not hesitate, nor stop any family member from hurting you."

Aro glared at the century old vampire before him, his crimson eyes sparkling as the light streamed into the open area, making the red eyes glow almost animalistic in a sense. Adjusting the cloak which was fastened around his body, he merely nodded his head, although the smirk on his face told them all that it was not over.

"As you say Carlisle, we shall leave right away. I shall see you later Mr. Uzumaki, this is not the last you shall see of us," Aro said with a small wave of his hand as all of the cloaked vampires dispersed into the trees, the slight breeze which blew ruffling the hair of the Cullen family, who were all that were left in the sparse area.

"Well, that wasn't creepy or anything…" Naruto said with a slight shiver, the red eyes which had bored into his own still lingering in his mind.

**Ignore the fucking man kit, he's just a pedophile, nothing more and nothing less, **Kyuubi said with a growl, **and you can kick his ugly ass anyway.**

_**Mhm, **_was all Naruto said in reply, pushing the memory out of his mind.

Carlisle could see that Naruto was troubled, if the small frown between his eyes was any indication. Placing a cool hand against the smaller blondes' shoulder, Carlisle began to gently steer Naruto back to the couches, where all the family had reseated themselves.

"Come on Naruto, let's finish our afternoon tea," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

Naruto nodded, letting Carlisle take him over to the couches, and when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him into their lap, Naruto had assumed that the other blonde male vampire would be the owner of the said arms, but was surprised to see it was Emmett.

"Emmett?" Naruto said with wide eyes, "uh, why did you do that?"

"You…have…to…teach…me…that…shit…" Emmett said with slightly sparkling eyes of wander and excitement, making Naruto chuckle slightly.

"No can do big guy," Naruto said sympathetically as he patted the bear like man on the head from his lap, "as far as I can tell, you vampires or even Americans don't have chakra."

"Is that what you used to hurt that mean lady?" Renesmee asked, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Uh yeah, but what I did didn't do much though," Naruto said with a grin, "I wish I could have done something else…"

"By something else do you mean sage or a Rasen shuriken?" Edward asked, recalling the conversation he had overheard with Kyuubi earlier.

"Yeah…how do you know about those?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Mind reader remember?" Edward said, tapping his temple with his forefinger, making Naruto let out a bark of laughter.

"Right, forgot about your weird freaky powers."

Rosalie snorted through her nose, inspecting her nails, "our weird freaky powers? Hello? Did you even see what you just did, or was I the only one tripping here? Also, Emmett, let him go, I'm the only one allowed to sit there."

Emmett pouted slightly, wrapping his heavily muscled arms tighter, "well, maybe I like Naruto more than you."

Naruto laughed at the expression on Rosalie's' face as Emmett merely poked his tongue out at his woman. Next thing Naruto knew, was that he was ripped out of Emmett's' embrace and was seated in an all too familiar lap.

"Sorry Emmett, but he's ours," Jasper said coolly, resting a hand on top of the blonde in his laps head.

Emmett raised his hands in surrender, "sorry, sorry, forgot."

Edward rolled his eyes, steering the conversation back on topic, curious as to what sage was.

"So Naruto, what exactly are this sage mode and this Rasen Shuriken?" asked Edward.

"Uh…well, it's kinda hard to explain…I could show you, but not here…it wouldn't end too well…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, "um…you don't happen to have a large area, oh, about 50 meters wide which you wouldn't mind being destroyed?"

All of the vampires' eyes widened.

"50 meters of damage?" Alice said with a small squeal, "my Naruto is so cool!"

"Approximately."

"You have to show us man," Jacob said with a toothy grin, "that would be bloody amazing to see."

"You bettcha," Naruto said, returning the slightly wolfish grin.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this boys, but this'll have to wait until tomorrow," Esme said, standing up from her place on the couch, "it's going to get dark soon, so that means dinner. Also Emmett, the Lakers game is on, or did you forget?"

"Oh shit, right!" Emmett said, springing up from his seat, "what's the time…5:13pm, alright! It's about to start in like 10 minutes!"

"Before that, we're going to put the couches back," Carlisle said, as the whole family followed his order, the males picking up the couches single handedly and marching back to the house in single file.

That night, Naruto was introduced to basketball, something called meat lovers pizza and this strange bubbly drink called coke. The whole family had a cozy night in around the TV, cheering on the Lakers who were playing Detroit and then also watching the NFL straight after.

Naruto was surprised by these strange sports that these Americans' played, but was greatly amused to see people being tackled and smashed in gridiron. Naruto went to bed that night with the thought of basketball, pizza and burly big blokes tackling clones of Orochimaru running through his head.

* * *

**So guys, if you had read the A/N at the top, you will know that I can't guarentee when the next chapter comes out, but I love you all and I love this story, so I will get it out, but just don't be expecting it soon.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ That Night ~

It seemed that every night their topic of conversation seemed to centre around the blonde haired new addition to the family, but Jasper and Alice couldn't have been happier to talk about him. That is, until the fight they saw today.

"Naruto…he must have had a hard life…" Jasper said softly to Alice who was nestled within his arms in their room, both lying on the bed together despite not having the least bit of an inclination to sleep.

He had heard from Edward about Naruto housing the Kyuubi, but decided against confronting Naruto, instead waiting for the boy to open up himself.

"Yeah, my poor baby must have been lonely," Alice said with a small frown, "but at least now he has us. All of us."

"Very true dear, he does have us now, and we'll make up for all those years," Jasper replied as he placed a brief kiss against his wife's temple, lingering there for a moment as his mind wandered to the sleeping blonde in the room just a few doors down.

"Mhm…" Alice murmured as she closed her eyes, relishing in the contact.

There was a comfortable silence between them, after years of being together the two preferred to just sit and relax than to be energetic. Well, during the night at least for Alice.

Jasper thought about the morning just a few days earlier when he had to wake Naruto up and his mind recalled his memory. "You know, Naruto nearly has as many scars as I do…I can't believe I didn't notice before…"

Alice nodded before faulting, a slight whine in her voice, "wait? When did you see Naruto naked?"

Jasper chuckled quietly, carding his fingers through her hair, "don't worry, he wasn't naked. Just shirtless and it was when I had to go wake him up for breakfast that one time."

"I knew I should have come to wake him up as well!" Alice grumbled indignantly.

"Ah…you should have. It was a lovely sight…" Jasper whispered out with a slightly husky tone.

"Meanie…you just like teasing me," Alice said with a pout, crossing her arms before her chest, turning away from him. Jasper chuckled, leaning down and kissing her on the back of her neck.

"Love you."

Turning back over to face the scar riddled vampire, Alice lifted her hand to cup his face, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Love you too Jaz."

~ The Next Morning ~

Naruto rolled over with a groan, the sheets bunching up around his waist as he lay in bed, the morning sunlight streaming in through the open window. Laying his hand over his eyes, Naruto recalled the previous day and the incidents which had unfolded as he moaned to himself with pity.

**You're life does suck shit kit, **Kyuubi said with his usual gruff growl, a slight snicker to his tone.

_**Shut it Kyu…god, why does everything always go wrong in my life? **_Naruto thought with a slight mental shake of a fist towards the heavens, _**Kami-sama you are a big bully you know that?**_

**You'll go to hell for saying that you know, **Kyuubi said with a disapproving tone.

_**Pft…as if I'm not anyway, **_Naruto said with a snort, _**I mean, come on? I think housing a demon pretty much is a no-go.**_

**One, it was against your will and two, I'm just awesome. **Kyuubi said with finality.

_**What does that even have to do with me being sent to hell? **_Naruto said with a chuckle, _**you being awesome is one thing, but being a Bijuu is another.**_

Kyuubi paused, his teeth slicking together as he thought, **true, true. But I am awesome.**

_**No denying that I guess…**_Naruto said with a slight giggle.

**I'm sure Eddy sparkle-kins would agree with me, **Kyuubi pointed out, making Naruto burst out into laughter in reality, his breath becoming ragged from lying down and laughing so hard.

_**Right, because insulting him is really making you number one in his books, **_Naruto said between his deep intakes of breath, trying to steady his erratic breathing.

**Sure, whatever floats his boat I guess…**

_**Keep thinking that Kyu and he'll love you for sure, **_Naruto replied, making the fox demon growl from inside his mental cage.

**Well, I know someone who loves you, whispers lovingly into your ear right before you were going to go ape shit on that shit head Uchiha, **Kyuubi taunted with a smirk.

Naruto blushed red, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow with a groan. Great, now Kyu brought that up his mind with plagued with the sweet voice of Jasper whispering into his ears when he was going to literally rip Sasuke limb from limb.

'_Naruto…calm…I'm here, we're all here for you…don't be so angry…I'm here now and you don't need to hurt him, you're only hurting yourself…please, I need you…'_

Naruto sighed into his pillow, the voice bouncing off the inside of his head, making him dizzy with giddiness at the silky voice.

'_I need you…'_

'_I need you…'_

'_I need you…'_

Naruto blushed tomato red.

Sitting up with a jerk, he smacked his head, trying to dislodge the addicting sound of dialogue from his mind as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his arms supporting himself on the bed.

A strange smell filled his nostrils, the odour occupying his thoughts immediately as the memory was pushed into the back of his mind. Checking the time quickly he noted it was only 8:00am. Rubbing his nostrils with his finger, Naruto's face scrunched up at the smell.

"Urgh, it smells like a ton of dogs are living in here…" Naruto said aloud, launching himself off the bed towards the closet, quickly getting changed into a new pair of jeans and a black tee.

Padding downstairs barefooted he entered the living room, meeting the sight of two new unfamiliar faces.

"Yo, Naruto!" Jacob said, waving to said boy from the couch, "this is my pack."

Jacob waved towards the young boy and woman sitting on the couch beside Jacob, the boy grinning at him widely at the girl giving him a small glare. Naruto grinned sheepishly and introduced himself.

"Um, hey I guess," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck, nodding in politeness towards the two, "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Naruto! Jacob has told us all about you!" the young boy said, nearly bouncing in excitement in his seat, "he told us how strong you are! You even kicked his ass too! And Jacob is pretty strong which means you must be incredible!"

"Woah Seth, calm down buddy," Jacob said with a chuckle, placing a hand on the said boys' shoulder as he nearly had to push him back into the upholstery. "Naruto, this is Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah. I'm sure you can tell already but they are wolves just like me as well."

"Yeah, I can tell," Naruto replied with a cheeky grin, "it was the smell that woke me up."

"Hey!" Jacob protested, "We don't smell that bad!"

"I know, I know," Naruto said, smiling as he raised his hands in surrender, "just joking mate, god, who knew you were so self conscious."

"Of course," Jacob scoffed, "gotta smell good for the little lady."

"Right, right," Naruto said with a chuckle, "that reminds me, where is everyone?"

"Scouting," Leah said simply, her arms crossed as she stared at him.

"Scouting?" Naruto said with a cocked brow, "for what?"

"A place for you to 'go sage' or something like that?" Jacob explained.

"Oh…ok," Naruto said with a shrug, "is breakfast ready yet?"

"Esme had to go into town to get some more food so no can do buddy," Seth said with a bubbly tone. Naruto already was starting to like the kid. He was about the same age as he was, and he seemed to be an all-round happy chappie.

"Awesome, so what we doing? Just gonna hang around here?" Naruto said, walking over to an empty couch opposite the one they were seated on, tucking his legs beneath him as he sat down.

"I guess…nothing else really to do," Jacob said with a small shrug, "although the others should be back soon."

Naruto nodded in reply, stifling a small yawn. It seemed that he was still a little bit tired as he had just woken up, but he was sure he'd be his usual energetic self in no time. God, he really hated getting up in the mornings. That was his only weakness, that and ramen as well.

At the thought of ramen Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Aw man, now I feel like ramen…" Naruto sniffed in defeat, he knew that there was no way he could have ramen, let alone Ichiraku ramen.

"Ramen?" Seth echoed, "Like the Japanese food?"

"Yep!" Naruto said with a euphoric smile, "do you know it?"

"We've had the instant kind," Leah explained plainly, making Naruto grin.

"Good stuff, but you can't beat Ichiraku Ramen, best stuff in the world."

"Ichiraku?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, it's the name of this shop near my apartment which is the best Ramen store in the world. And the old man always gives me freebies."

"Cool, you must been a regular there then," Jacob said with a wolfish grin.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto replied, "I pretty much live there. I've been going there since I was what, 5?"

"Five? Wow, you're parents must love ramen as well huh?" Seth said.

Naruto flinched slightly. All three noticed and Seth opened his mouth to apologise but Naruto beat him to it. "My parents both died when I was born, so I've lived on my own since I was four. I used to live in an orphanage, but I was kicked out."

"Sorry…" Seth muttered, his eyes cast down.

"No, don't be. It's ok. I didn't even know them so it's fine. It's just well, I never really had parents other than Jiji and Obaa-chan and even old Ero-senin, but that wasn't until I was older." Naruto said simply.

Seth grinned shyly, still a bit ashamed of his brazen crudeness and naivety. Naruto returned the smile, his blue eyes sparkling with emotions, which were soon covered up with a pair of icy cold hands, making Naruto jump slightly at the sudden darkness.

Naruto chuckled, trying to pry the stone hard fingers from his face, "come on little Alice, I know it's you."

"What? How can you tell?" Alice said with a huff, removing her hands from his face as she jumped over the sofa, landing with a soft thump and clambering onto the sofa, nestling herself in Naruto's lap.

"Special technique," Naruto said simply, a cheeky smile trying not to break out onto his face.

Alice just chuckled in reply, "right, the whole weird ninja thing right?"

"Yeah, that," Naruto replied with a crooked smile. Last night he had told them about being a ninja, well Carlisle explained what Naruto had told him when he first came to pick him up from the airport as Naruto was far too engrossed in the game on.

"Nessie!" Jacob called out, springing up from the sofa as he lifted the giggling girl up into the air, her hair fanning out around her as she was spun, "how are you baby?"

"Hey Seth, Leah," Edward said from within the doorway, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of his wife, "it's been a while since you've been here."

"Hey Edward!" Seth replied with a toothy grin, "It's been too long. We've been pretty busy with the sudden disappearances up North again. Just came to give a report."

"What's this about disappearances?" Bella replied, her golden eyes narrowing slightly at the familiar and slightly nostalgic memory which her mind automatically jumped to.

"It seems there is another one of your kind hunting there," Leah replied, running her fingers through her hair as she leant forward in her seat slightly, lowering her voice so that Renesmee wouldn't have to hear, "ripped to pieces and bled dry. Nothing like we've seen before."

"Although we don't know that," Seth added, giving his sister a quick glare, "the police haven't put out anything in the media so all we know is what we've heard rumours of."

"Well, if it is one of us then let's hope they don't come down this way," Bella said softly, her eyes trailing towards her daughter who was sitting in Jacob's lap, giggling softly at something he had said.

"Yeah…" Alice said, quickly glancing at Naruto, knowing that he could probably handle himself yet nevertheless she was still worried. Seeing a familiar blonde haired vampire enter the living room Alice brought her legs up to make room for him on the couch.

"Hey Jasper," Naruto said to the said male, sending him a small smile.

"Good morning everyone," Jasper relied softly, returning the small smile reserved for only two people in the world, Naruto and Alice.

"Did you find an area?" Jacob asked, walking over with Renesmee on his shoulders, her fingers clenched in his short black locks as she laughed at the motion which she was swayed with every step he took towards the group.

"Sure did," Alice replied as she clutched Naruto's shirt, her legs over his knee as she sat comfortably in his lap, "we'll take you there later Naruto!"

"Ok, sure," replied said boy as he patted the small vampire on the head, letting his fingers slide through her short glossy hair.

"I'm home!" a voice rang out and Naruto nearly jumped for joy. Food!

"Welcome home Esme!" came a chorused verse from the group, all smiles as the woman walked in laden with bags of groceries.

"Let me take that," Bella said, taking the bags of shopping as she began to walk towards the kitchen, "I'll make breakfast, you can take a seat."

"Thank you dear," Esme said as she brushed her hair from her face, straighten her dress as she turned to her new guests, her warm welcoming smile in place.

"Seth, Leah, welcome," Esme graciously said as she sat down on the nearest armchair, crossing her stocking clad legs, "I'll hope you'll stay for breakfast."

"Nice to be here Esme," Seth replied happily, "thanks for having us." Seth paused, looking towards Jacob who nodded in acceptance as he continued, "and we would love to stay for breakfast if that's ok."

"Of course of course," Esme replied, waving her hand in a dismissing manner, "you are family too now."

Seth blushed slightly and Leah merely averted her eyes, the small scowl on her face telling everyone that she disapproved of being associated with a group of vampires.

"Um…thanks, I guess," Seth replied as he rubbed his neck in an awkward fashion, embarrassed at the thought. Despite his sister's apparent hate towards the blood drinking creatures, human or animal alike, Seth thought the Cullens' were amazing people who were as nice as they come.

"Is Carlisle at work?" Naruto asked aloud, wondering where the doctor was at the current time, "he usually leaves around this time."

"He was called in for an emergency operation," Esme explained, "he left around 3am when he got the call."

"Oh…and Rosalie and Emmett?" Naruto questioned.

"They went out hunting last night, they said they'd be back around 12 so that means you're little demonstration will need to be in the afternoon, if that's ok with you that is," Edward explained as Naruto merely nodded in reply.

"Cool."

Edward was excited to see what this 'sage' and 'rasen shuriken' could do and he was looking forward to this afternoon with great anticipation. He could tell by the tone which Kyuubi and Naruto had been referring to the two apparent techniques and they seemed to hold it in high regard to damage and attacking power. Edward had always been thirsty for new information, and Naruto seemed to poses so much.

Sitting around chatting, they soon relocated when breakfast was served and the three wolves plus Naruto all piled into the room, sitting in chairs as the three boys began to stuff themselves with all the food within reach. Leah nibbled at a piece of toast slowly, occasionally sniffing at the drink which she sniffed and the food around her, a small disgusted look on her face.

After everyone who could eat had eaten, Seth and Leah excused themselves to continue with their job, Jacob also saying that he needed to go out and run for a bit, which Edward, Bella and Renesmee all said they would tag along as well. After they all left, Esme piled all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before excusing herself to her room.

That left the three remaining people to return to the couches, all positioning themselves on one couch instead of taking their own. It ended up with Jasper on one end, Alice in the middle with her legs thrown over Jasper's lap as Naruto sat on the other side of Alice, his back against the arm rest as he faced Jasper face on.

"Hey Naruto…" Alice said with an uncertain tone.

Naruto did a double take, since when did Alice ever sound uncertain? He shook his head as he replied, "yeah?"

"Is it true that you are a ninja? I mean, I real, no shit, honest to god Ninja?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"Uhuh, born and bred baby," Naruto said with a cocky grin, giving the smaller vampire a wink as she chuckled at the action.

"How long have you been a ninja?" Jasper questioned, his golden gaze locked on Naruto's face, making said boy blush and look away form the intense stare.

"Officially? For about 5 years. Learning how to be a ninja? About 12," Naruto said, counting the number of years he had had to attend the academy before officially becoming a genin.

"12 years? That's pretty long…" Alice echoed, laying back until her head was in Naruto's lap.

"It is a long time isn't it?" Naruto said with a small smile, his fingers carding through her hair once more.

"That man from yesterday," Jasper began, noticing the flinch from Naruto, "you knew him. You said he was your friend? Is that true?"

"At a stage, yes, we were friends…" Naruto said with a dull tone, his eyes downcast as he stared at the material of his pants, recalling old memories.

He was only brought back to reality by a cool hand against his cheek as he focused in on the face in his lap which looked at him with concerned eyes, her hand pressed against his whiskered cheek.

"You ok Naruto?" Alice asked softly, her hand kept firmly against Naruto's cheek in a slight gesture of comfort.

Naruto smiled weakly, "yeah, I'm fine. Sasuke is a ninja like me and we grew up together although we never really became friends until we were put into the same group once we were officially ninjas."

Jasper nodded. Being an ex-army man himself he knew how important the platoon members became to you, almost like brothers who would watch your back and protect you. Although, that changed when he was changed into a vampire…but Jasper didn't like thinking about his young days as a newborn.

"But he betrayed you?" Alice asked, her hand still against his cheek, her thumb rubbing a small circular pattern.

Naruto merely nodded. "When we were 12, he ran away to a man who promised him the ultimate power, and ever since then I had been trying to get him to come back home."

"Had?" Alice noticed the past tense which Naruto used, a brow cocked in question.

"Before I came to America and found out I had a family, that was pretty much all I was doing," said Naruto, running his tan hand through his hair, "I was just training and trying to become stronger so that I could defeat him and finally bring him back, but now…well, now I have you guys and well, that's the most important thing to me right now…"

Naruto blushed at his statement, staring over at the far wall to avoid eye contact with the two vampires sitting beside him, feeling very embarrassed as he had never had anyone whom he could say that too, not even old Jiraiya.

"Aw, Naruto you're just too cute!" squealed Alice as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him in a tight grip as she pressed up against him.

Jasper just smiled, chuckling at Naruto's blue face before reaching out and pulling the back of Alice's shirt, literally having to rip her away from Naruto. "Alice, he can't breathe, give him some room."

"Sorry," Alice mumbled, sitting now in Jaspers' lap, "you're just too cute."

"Thanks little Alice," Naruto said with a grin, turning to Jasper, "thanks for that."

Jasper smiled in reply, "no problem."

It seemed the awkward conversation was over for now, and Naruto nearly sighed in relief. He had shared a part of himself with them, but he knew that eventually he'd have to open himself up and tell them about…well everything. It's just that today isn't the day for that.

Naruto was happy to sit there for the rest of the day, and that he did. They sat around on the couch, putting in a movie to pass some time and chatting about a range of topics. This continued until around 12, just like they had said, when Rosalie and Emmett returned home.

"You're back," Jasper said as his brother and sister walked through the door, "how was it?"

"Good man," Emmett said with a grin, "hunt was kick ass, even found a bear. Rosalie wouldn't let me get him though, said I'd rip the silk lining or something along those lines."

"You would," Alice said with a firm nod, "bears are pretty aggressive. And that is Burberry you know."

"How often do you guys hunt?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Whenever we need to I guess," Emmett answered as he scratched his head in thought, "don't worry, we won't take a snap at you if we get hungry."

Naruto laughed, "right, cause I would just kick your ass if you tried."

"I do now agree with you on that," Emmett replied, raising his hand in surrender.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch, her legs crossed, "when did Carlisle say he'd be back?"

"Soon, he's taking lunch off to come see Naruto's demonstration," Alice replied.

"Ok," Emmett said as he stretched out on the opposite couch, his head in Rosalie's lap, "We caught wind of a faint scent right up North, as far into the mountains. It's a few days old and it's already become faint."

"Carlisle, you'll want to get in contact with La Push to see if they got anything," Jasper said, confusing Naruto.

"That I should," Carlisle replied as he walked in, his white coat hung over his arm as he fixed his tie, straitening his suit, "if it's another vampire, it can't be the Volturi who was here yesterday because that trail would be fresh. That means it's just a nomad, but I'll call in later."

Naruto had a mental light bulb flash, realising that Jasper had heard Carlisle coming.

_**Ah, I get it…**_Naruto said as he nodded his head in acceptation of his conclusion.

**Finally after so many years, **Kyuubi said with a clap of his furred paws, **you finally got yourself a brain, congratulations kit.**

_**Ah, shut it, **_Naruto said with a mental dismissive wave of his hand, in the process also giving Kyuubi the finger.

Kyuubi just growled out a harsh laugh, before pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye, **my little boy's finally growing up. Goodness, I feel like a mother sending her child of to his first day of school. Oh, such a woeful thing to see.**

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's antics, _**very funny Kyu, hilarious.**_

**You love me, **Kyuubi replied with a swish of his tails, a grin evident in his voice.

Tuning back into reality after putting up with Kyuubi's behaviour, he realised they had continued to talk about the trail. A bit bored by the whole tracking thing, Naruto merely ran his finger's through Alice's hair as she sat with her back against his chest.

The discussion was broken only when Esme came down stairs, changed out of her previous outfit into some pants and a shirt. Gracefully she glided over, sitting on the armrest of the seat where Carlisle sat, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek in one fluid motion.

"Welcome home honey," Esme said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "we ready to go yet?"

"Only waiting on Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob," Emmett said as he counted off each name off his fingers.

"Oh, the demonstration," Naruto said as he realised they were referring to his little show, "do you think I could grab something to eat quickly before they get back. Need the energy."

"Sure, I'll go get something," Esme replied as she made her way to the kitchen, "sandwiches fine?"

"Anything's good with me," Naruto said with a grin.

As Esme left the room, the conversation continued on, the others returning as well as they came in with wind swept hair and a young girl's giggles signalling their arrival. Edward and Bella walked in first, hand in hand as Jacob came in with Renesmee in his arms as he tickled her softly.

"How was the run guys?" Naruto asked as he smiled brightly.

"Great!" Bella gushed, "you should come with us sometime, I'm sure you're more than capable of keeping up."

Naruto laughed, "sure, that would be great."

"Nessie had a ball didn't you?" Jacob said as he cooed at the younger girl, sitting down on the floor as he seated the little girl in his lap, "yes you did!"

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm three Jakey," Renesmee said with a small roll of her eyes, "I'm not a baby."

Naruto nearly burst out into laughter at the irony but settle on a soft snort, the sound of Kyuubi's bitter laugh echoing in his head. Edward merely chuckled as he read Naruto's train of thought, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"She's a bit mature for her age," Edward said with a crooked grin, making Naruto laugh out loud this time.

"That's for sure," Naruto replied.

"So, we going to go yet?" Jacob questioned.

"Just after Naruto eats," Esme said in reply as she walked in with a tray laden with sandwiches piled high, "I sensed you coming, so I'm sure you're hungry as well."

To prove a point, Jacob's stomach growled and Jacob looked down at his tummy, looking back up at Esme with a wolfish grin, "I guess I am. Thanks Esme!"

As Naruto shifted Alice off his lap and stood up, taking the tray from Esme, "Thanks Esme!" Naruto placed the tray on the end table beside the couch, taking a sandwich and offering the tray to Jacob. In a matter of minutes the tray was empty with the exception of a few crumbs and everyone was making their way outside, Naruto letting everyone lead the way.

As they set off at a brisk pace through the trees Naruto with Alice and Jasper at the back with Edward and Bella in the lead with Jacob and Renesmee on his shoulders behind them, Emmett and Rosalie jumping of to the left slightly and Carlisle and Esme in the middle.

Soon, they arrived in a large open clearing, the face of the mountain on the far side and Naruto knew that they must be quite deep into the forest. Walking into the middle of the area, he turned to his family who were all still standing at the far end where they had just entered from the trees.

"Carlisle, there is no way any sound is going to get to Forks from here is there right?" Naruto questioned as he continued to walk backwards, the distance between him and the Cullens increasing.

"No, there is no chance," Carlisle replied loudly to make sure Naruto could hear him.

Naruto nodded to himself before calling out, "you might want to stay back and not come forward at all…ok?"

There was a chorus of yeses as Naruto grinned, gave them the thumbs up and proceeded to sit down on the ground with his legs crossed, sitting still as he expanded his mind, taking in the energies of all the animals in the area, feeling the natural energy which pulsed through the ground rhythmically.

After sitting there silently, Naruto felt the energy begin to swirl within him, the marks around his eyes slowly fading to an orange color as he opened his eyes suddenly, sage mode in place as he stood up.

"Ok, so this is sage," Naruto said, gesturing to his face where the marks were, "it's a technique that only I can do, and it lets me channel energy from my surrounding area to chakra. It means I can pretty much do any shit I like."

Jumping towards the Cullens Naruto put his back to them as he made two bunshin, sticking his hand out to create a technique which the group had seen yesterday, yet were gob smacked when Naruto held a gigantic version of the one he held yesterday within his palm.

"Holy shit…" Emmett breathed out as his eyes widened at the size of the blue ball within Naruto's hand.

"It's a bit different from yesterday though…" Edward pointed out, turning everyone's attention to the strange blade like protrusions from the ball.

"Yeah! Go Uncle Naru!" Renesmee cheered as she clapped her small hands together.

"And the sound…goodness!" Esme exclaimed as she listened to the wind whipping up and creating a whistling sound from the speed which the ball was glowing.

"What an incredible technique…" Carlisle said with a smile, happy to see his nephew so strong. He knew he could defend himself and others who were important to him. That was the most important thing that Carlisle wanted from all his sons and daughters, to treasure those whom they loved.

"My Naruto is so cool!" Alice gushed as she stood with her hand in Jaspers, who had a warm smile on his face as he looked on at Naruto.

"That he is," Jasper whispered back to Alice, "he is indeed very cool."

Naruto felt that he had held the technique for long enough as he swung his arm back. He knew that the Cullens must have been impressed with the size of the Rasen Shuriken, but that was only the first part to the jutsu. The second part, well Naruto knew it would make them freeze in shock.

As he flung his arm forward, he was too preoccupied to notice the oncoming presences, as he released the ball of chakra in his hand towards the mountain side he yelled out with a great voice, "RASEN SHURIKEN."

As the jutsu collided with the mountain, the whole ground shook as the mountain was covered in a cloud of dust, the wind picking up as it revealed that there was a mountain no more, only a small mound which was originally the base.

"HOLY FUCING SHIT!" Jacob yelled out as he saw that the mountain had been reduced to nothing.

"My god…what…wow…that…incredible," Edward said between breathes, tongue tied at the scene he had just witnessed. This was beyond what he had imagined.

"I can see why he held himself back yesterday," Bella said as she looked on with wide eyes, "imagine if he had done that…he would have wiped out the Volturi in one hit…"

"Just how strong are these ninjas?" Rosalie said in awe. She had to admit, she was pretty impressed with the display that Naruto had just given.

Alice was jumping up and down as she clapped her hands, much in a similar fashion to Renesmee, "NARUTO! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Jasper chuckled at Alice's antics, putting a hand on her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her settle against his side. "That was very impressive."

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled out from the tree line to the left, the voice unrecognizable to the Cullens.

Naruto turned at the sound of his name being called, a grin on his face. It soon faded as a head of pink came flying his way, a fist being swung in motion. Quickly dodging, Naruto was glad that Sage was still in action.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered out, holding her fist with his to stop her from punching him in the face. He saw her swing her other fist as he blocked that as well, the two ending up standing square to each other.

"Ma-ma," a familiar friendly voice said in Japanese, walking over with his nose stuffed in his favorite ecchi book.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey dickless," said the other team member of Kakashi-han.

"Sai!"

Naruto stood facing his team and sensei as he yelled out, "What the hell are you guys doing here!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**PREVIOUSLY**

Naruto turned at the sound of his name being called, a grin on his face. It soon faded as a head of pink came flying his way, a fist being swung in motion. Quickly dodging, Naruto was glad that Sage was still in action.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered out, holding her fist with his to stop her from punching him in the face. He saw her swing her other fist as he blocked that as well, the two ending up standing square to each other.

"Ma-ma," a familiar friendly voice said in Japanese, walking over with his nose stuffed in his favorite ecchi book.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey dickless," said the other team member of Kakashi-han.

"Sai!"

Naruto stood facing his team and sensei as he yelled out, "What the hell are you guys doing here!"

**NOW**

Naruto stood with his mouth agape, facing the fuming pink haired girl, his old mask wearing teacher and the indifferent male who was standing smiling at him with that somewhat creepy and obviously fake smile. Naruto was so confused and shocked as his brow furrowed.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, noting that Sakura glared at him as he spoke.

"Well, for one, you jump up and leave without a word and then we don't hear from you at all," Sakura said as she crossed her arms across her chest, the wind ruffling her short pink locks, "and two, Tsunade-sama is worried about your absence."

"Baa-chan is awake now is she?" Naruto said with a happy grin, "I knew that she'd pull through!"

Kakashi gave Naruto his eye smile as his mouth and eye were covered with its usual mask, "she isn't very happy though. She was quite enraged when she woke up and was told that you had run off. So that's why we're here."

"To get you to come back to Konoha," Sai finished as he noticed the group who were running towards them at a great speed, their eyes a strange colour.

The Cullen's didn't know what was happening when three strangely clad people emerged out of nowhere and one actually tried to attack Naruto. He began to converse with them in Japanese and as they approached, a black haired boy was staring at them intently before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, who are these yellow eyed people?" Sai asked as he cocked his head in the direction of the vampires.

"Huh? Oh, they're the Cullens," Naruto said nonchalantly, a grin on his face as he waved over the on-coming group.

Kakashi surveyed the group, noticing a very familiar looking man who walked hand in hand with a beautiful woman and Kakashi was having flashbacks of his childhood in an instant.

"Minato-sensei…" Kakashi breathed out as the man approached along with the rest of the group.

"Chigauyo Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a laugh, "that's Carlisle."

At the mention of his name, despite the conversation being held in Japanese, the said man stepped forward as his family stood behind him, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he said kindly, "do you know Naruto?"

"Nice to meet you Carlisle-san, I am Kakashi Hatake and I used to be Naruto's teacher when he was a chid," Kakashi said with a slight bow, gladly thanking that everyone who went through the Academy has to learn fluent English in case of foreign missions.

The Cullen family were a little taken aback by how young the man was, despite being said that he actually taught Naruto, he only seemed to be in his twenties or early thirties. That and the fact that his hair defied gravity, the silver hair spiked up at an odd angle straight up from his head.

"Jakey, look! That man is wearing a funny mask! You can only see his eye!" Renesmee said as she pointed her finger at Kakashi's face, a giggle escaping from her lips.

"Nessie, pointing is rude," Bella said as her hand shot out and lowered the smaller arm, a smile adoring her lips as she turned to face the masked man, "I apologise for the behaviour of my daughter, she can be a bit cheeky."

"That's perfectly fine," Kakashi replied, his one eye focused intently on Carlisle. Realising that he was staring he averted his gaze, apologising, "sorry for being rude and staring, but you look awfully like my old teacher…"

"Ah, Marcello?" Carlisle said with a soft smile, his gaze flicking to Naruto who grinned in return. "You mean my brother? Yes…I have been told that we were very similar in appearance."

"…Brother?" Kakashi said, shocked as his eye was wide. The clogs in his mind began to turn as he figured it out.

"So that means…you're Naruto's uncle, am I wrong?" Kakashi breathed out.

"That's correct Kakashi-sensei," Naruto was the one who replied. "I received a letter from Carlisle who told me that he was family and so I left to come here…that's why I kind of upped and left without saying anything. Years without a family made me a little desperate…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a shrug, continuing, "this is my family now."

To prove a point, Alice bounded over and wrapped her arms around the blonde ninja's waist, eying the pink haired girl who had tried to attack her Naruto.

_How dare that bitch! _Alice thought to herself with a growl, _trying to hurt my Naru! I want to sink my fangs into her and rip her to bits!_

Edward chuckled at the thought that ran through his sisters' head, untwining his hand from his wife as he stepped forward till he stood beside Carlisle.

"So if you are his teacher, does that mean you are also a ninja?" Edward questioned.

Sai turned to Naruto, a brow raised as he said, "you told them?"

"Well…yeah," Naruto replied hesitantly, "I mean, I told Carlisle in exchange for some other…information."

"What are with these people? Why the hell do they all have yellow eyes?" Sakura said with a screech, the gazes which were drawn to her freaking her out only if slightly. Something about these people gave her the creeps, a sort of animalistic predatory aura wafted off them.

"Because we are vampires, that's why," Rosalie said with a toll of her eyes, checking her nails as she leant up against Emmett's large arm, a bored tone to her voice.

"…What?" Sakura sputtered, eying the people, her body shifting into a fighting stance unconsciously.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, they don't drink human blood," Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "they are…vegetarian? Well, that's what they call themselves anyway. They only drink animal blood."

"That's just…just…gross!" Sakura exclaimed as she backed away slightly.

Naruto merely laughed at the pink haired girl, rolling his eyes as he turned to his family, "just ignore her. She's always been a bit grossed out by things even as a child."

Sakura merely glared at her team mate, a scowl on her face, "well, it is gross! Drinking animal blood…do you know how many diseases are carried in the blood of animals?"

"No, not really," Naruto said with a frown, "you and Tsunade-baa are the ones who are medic nin."

"Medic nin?" Emmett echoed with a raised brow.

"Ninja who can channel their chakra to heal others," Kakashi explained with an eye smile, "it takes a lot of practice and control to achieve this. Sakura has trained under one of the best so she is quite an asset to have."

"That and she can cause an earthquake with a punch," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he averted his eyes to the ground.

Sakura had heard the blondes' mumbles and a vein popped on her forehead, her anger slowly rising. "I heard you Naruto…"

"I know you did Sakura-chan, that's why I said it," Naruto said with a grin. He loved riling her up like this. As children this was the only way he was ever going to get her attention, but now, he just did it to annoy her.

Kakashi could tell that Sakura was close to snapping as he stepped forward, holding his hands up between the two, "ma-ma Sakura. As you can see, Naruto is just teasing, right Naruto?"

"But I was only telling the truth!" Naruto said as he pointed his finger, making Bella tut and lower his arm as she shook her head at him.

"No pointing."

"Beside the fact that pointing is rude, is that true you can create an earthquake with a punch?" Edward asked, curious.

"Sure," Sakura said with a small shrug.

"What else can you ninja do?" Alice said as she gazed up at Naruto with a sparkle of admiration in her amber eyes.

Grinning, Naruto wrapped an arm around the smaller vampires' waist as he said, "well, Kakashi-sensei is one of the strongest men I know and he has this red eye called a sharingan which lets him copy other peoples' techniques. Sai, that one over there can draw pictures which come to life!"

"Red eye…wait, like that asshole the other day?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, just like that, except Kakashi-sensei only has one, which is the one covered," Naruto said with a grin.

"…The only other person with sharingan is…" Sakura said as she whipped her head to stare at Naruto, "Sasuke-kun…but he couldn't be here…no…"

"Are you talking about that douche bag guy who was with the Volturi?" Emmett said with a bitter tone, "god, what a dick. He and Naruto were fighting and doing some ninja shit and then bam…he left."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun rude names like that!" Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun is a hurt little boy who couldn't live with the pain in his childhood which he had experienced!"

"Seemed like he wasn't hurt to me," Jacob muttered out as Sakura glared at him with her green eyes.

Jasper could only watch as the woman who was one of Naruto's team mates' anger rose with every second. He could see why he said that he used to be friends with this Sasuke. With a woman like this on the team who seemed to be only obsessed with one person, team work would have been hard.

"What do you know about Sasuke-kun? I won't stand for anyone saying bad things about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, "even vampires who are supposedly Naruto's family!"

"Excuse me whoever you are, but I think that you are the one who doesn't understand," Jasper spoke up softly, making the heated glare of the pink haired kunoichi focus in on him.

"Excuse me but who are you to talk to me like that?" Sakura spat out indignantly, "I've known Sasuke-kun for years. I think I do understand him, very well at that."

"I'm not referring to the length of time you have known him, rather the fact that even though you say you know him, you misunderstand about why he has become the way he is," Jasper replied.

"You think that he is conversing with the Volturi because of his past? I highly doubt that his past is the reason as to which spurred the notion of him working in cohesion with an organisation such as the Volturi."

Everyone was silent, Sakura lost for words and the others all in agreement from the statement which Kakashi could only nod in agreement as well as Sai just standing there with his fake smile in place.

Sakura stuttered indignantly, trying to make up an excuse, "well-uh-um, Sasuke-kun is…he is…he's just held back by his past and the darkness which was born inside of him makes him do evil things!"

Naruto couldn't help but snort at the very lame reason Sakura made up, "oh come on Sakura! He's tried to kill us so many times, I doubt that it's the 'darkness which was born inside of him' which makes him want to kill his 'friends'."

"How many time had that man tried to kill you!" Bella exclaimed, shocked.

"A fair few," Kakashi replied simply, "but the more important part is that Sasuke was even here…and who are these Volturi that you speak of?"

"A group of vampires who are centuries old and drink human blood," Carlisle explained, "they are like royalty within the supernatural world and they live in Italy."

"Then why would Sasuke-kun be with people like that?" Sai asked.

"From what I can tell from Aro's mind was that Sasuke is some sort of soldier sent to him, he kept thinking things like power and how he wishes to contain and control it," Edward said as he recalled the things he read from Aro's mind.

"Oh, so you can read minds?" Kakashi asked, quizzical.

"Yeah," Edward replied, "it seems that some people when they turn into vampires gain powers which relate to their time as a human. I'm a mind reader, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and manipulate emotions."

"Can you tell me what I'm thinking of right now?" Kakashi said, wanting to see if this was real or just a farce.

Edward paused for a moment before smiling politely, "an orange covered book."

"Kakashi-sensei! You are such a sukebe!" Naruto said as he grinned at his sensei who had taught him for so many years.

"Excuse me but who has a few…erotic jutsus up their sleeves?" Kakashi said with a one eyed wink.

"True true…" Naruto trailed off with a grin.

"Back to the original topic…Naruto, Sasuke was here?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Yeah, not two days ago," Naruto replied, his tone equally serious as he realised that his sensei was going into shinobi mode.

"Why didn't you think of informing us, or Konoha?" Sakura screeched, making Naruto wince visibly, "we could have stopped him and he could have come back!"

"Because I didn't want to chase him Sakura-chan, I'm so over that now!" Naruto spat back, getting annoyed by the way that his team mate reacting over the news, "besides, he wouldn't come back even if we did defeat him! How many times must we be beaten down and had our hearts' broken time and time again by that man refusing us! Don't think you are the only one who is suffering here!"

Sakura growled loudly, about to retort but Kakashi stepped in between them once more, knowing that the pink haired Kunoichi would only throw a punch when it came to the topic of her childhood love.

"Stop this now," Kakashi said sternly, before turning to Sai, "I want you to send a letter to Hokage-sama immediately informing her about the situation with Sasuke and this Volturi…but do not let her send anyone else here as the ninja are needed within Konoha during this time of great vulnerability."

Sai only nodded before whipping out a scroll, his paint brush twirling through his fingers in a showy fashion as it spun round his hand and begin to draw an ink black eagle, and with the correct hand signs later, the eagle burst to life from the page, leaving it blank once more.

The Cullens stood around in awe as the eagle burst forth from the page and began to circle above their heads, the bird very real but still black from the ink.

"Wow…" was the collective expression on all their faces as Sai began to write out the information onto the scroll before re-rolling it up and putting a seal on and with a whistle, had the eagle swooping down and landing on his arm.

Attaching the scroll to its leg he let the bird fly off, its large wings creating wind as it soared into the blue sky above, soon disappearing behind clouds.

"Please oh please oh please oh pleas~e draw me a kitten!" Renesmee said as she ran over and clutched at Sai's leg, her eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement as she gazed up at the boy.

Sai, a little taken aback by the young girl didn't know how to react as he looked over at Naruto.

"Hey, once she wants something she usually gets it…trust me…I know…" Naruto shivered as he recalled the dress incident but pushed it from his head, not wanting to recall the sheer embarrassment he had felt that day.

"…ok…" Sai said simply, bending down and pulling out another scroll, quickly drawing a small black kitten and spelling it to life, the young girl squealing as she kissed the stooping pale boys check and began to stroke the kittens fur.

"Thank you for that," Bella said with a smile, picking up the young girl who was clutching the small cat, "my daughter is quite pushy."

"Mummy! I want a real kitten later! Please?" Renesmee asked with puppy dog eyes at her mother, his lip trembling slightly.

Bella just rolled her eyes and gave Sai a 'see what I mean?' look as she simply said, "we'll have to see."

"No way can you get a kitten Nessie!" Jacob said, slightly put out, "cats don't like me! They scratch me!"

"That's only because you are a big meanie Jakey," Renesmee said as she poked out her tongue at the wolf man, continuing to pet the kitten as she sat within her mothers' embrace.

"That's not nice to say Nessie-chan," Naruto said with a grin, "Jacob is a lovely man…he just happens to be so weak that he loses to even cats…"

"Hey! I resent that you know!" Jacob retorted, "cats just think I'm a dog and attack me!"

"You _are_ a dog, remember?" Edward added with a chuckle.

"Shut up! You're not helping my case here!" Jacob said as he sulked.

Naruto and the rest of the family laughed, Kakashi giving them an eye smile at their antics, Sai just standing their stoic as usual and Sakura about to burst in anger.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sakura near but yelled, "Sasuke is near here and probably has left a fresh trail and yet you hang around here with these people laughing like nothing in the world is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong in my Sakura-chan," Naruto said simply, "this is my world now."

Sakura growled out as she turned on her heel, spitting out at her teacher and blonde haired friend, "I'm going after him, because it seems that no one in this team other than me remembers who is the missing friend of ours…I will be the one to bring Sasuke back Naruto, do you don't need to keep your promise anymore."

With that, Sakura jumped up into the tree line, disappearing from sight as he knew that she would begin to search for the mans' trail from a few days earlier and Naruto merely shook his head at Kakashi.

"She really doesn't learn much does she?" he said simply as his teacher nodded in reply.

Turning to face the trees where Sakura had disappeared into, he whispered out, "I gave up on that promise long ago…"

Alice heard what Naruto had said as she squeezed him around the waist, smiling softly when he patted her head affectionately.

Carlisle suddenly clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention to him as he said, "well, I think it's time for us to head back and all get further acquainted. I'm sure that we have more than enough room in the house for two more guests, please, come this way."

And so, with two new additions to the house hold, the Cullens and the ninjas set off back towards the house, everyone chatting happily amongst themselves.

**Somewhere near Forks**

James had been hiding out in the forest for the past few days, drinking the blood of some unfortunate victims to sustain his bloodlust for that blonde boy whose scent had lured him into the shopping district of Los Angles.

That blonde whiskered boy had been so alluring and so damn sexy that James just had to have him. It was the first time in many, many years had he smelt such a scent. The smell was so animalistic and feral yet sweet and innocent that it had his nostrils flaring at the small whiff.

Sitting on the tree branch high above the ground he knew the distance of Edwards' mind reading and he knew to stay well out of the area, instead settling for waiting for the right time to pounce.

It would come soon, he was sure of it, he just had to wait.

~The Next Day~

**Cullen Household**

It seemed to be lively the next day as the kitchen table seemed crowded with the presence of two more people who ate human food, much to the delight of Esme who had never had to make so much food for people, besides when they had parties.

Sitting around eating French toast, which was a strange new food for both Sai and Naruto, neither who had ever had such food but both thought it was delicious, even Sai voiced his fascination at the food.

"Now, what I would like to know is how you even know Naruto is your nephew," Kakashi said to Carlisle who sat across from him reading the morning newspaper, idly flicking through the pages.

"Yeah…how do you know?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Wait…you don't know?" Kakashi said, confused.

"Yeah…we never really got around to talking about the details did we Carlisle?" Naruto said to the man who was now his uncle.

Thinking back to it, it was the truth. Naruto had just taken the man's word for it and besides, Carlisle looked similar to Yondaime so Naruto had just believed it when he saw the man.

"That's true…I guess we were all a bit too preoccupied with our new member," Carlisle said with a soft smile.

"Yes we were!" Alice said from her usual seat in Naruto's lap, much to the amusement of Kakashi who Naruto merely glared at.

Sai just watched with his black eyes, noticing the blonde male vampire who near but stood guard next to both Naruto and the small vampire who was called Alice if he recalled.

Sai liked these people. They, despite being monsters, or in literature were depicted as monsters were the kindest people Sai had ever encountered. Maybe it was the fact that he had been in Root for so long where people were just killers, but Sai could see how Naruto would be related to these kind hearted people.

Carlisle folded the newspaper in half, setting it back on the table as he said, "well then. I'll just have to go grab the old photo album then."

"Awesome!" Naruto said with a grin, "wow…I've never seen pictures of dad young…"

"After you finish go to the lounge," Carlisle said, standing up from his seat, "I'll bring them down so you wait there."

"This shall be interesting," Kakashi said as he sat there, not eating or drinking as his mask was still in place.

"Why do you wear that thing," Jacob asked, "I mean, you can't even eat or drink."

"I don't know…habit I guess," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "besides, I've already had food before. I got up early and Esme had made me some lovely fruit salad."

"Why thank you Mr. Hatake," Esme said as she set another tray of food onto the table, this one piled high with croissants and Danishes.

"Please, if anything Kakashi is fine, seeing as we are all friends here," said man replied.

"Uhuh!" Alice said with a grin, she liked this man. He liked Naruto so that put him in her good books, unlike that other pink haired girl the other day…

After everyone had eaten their fill they all filed out into the living room, taking the usual places on the sofas as Sai stood up against the far wall still in hearing distance as Kakashi sat on the couch beside where Emmett and Rosalie usually draped themselves over.

Carlisle returned with a large, leather book a few minutes later, sitting down on his usual armchair as Esme sat on the mans' lap.

Opening the book as he said with a small smile, "now, why don't we start at the beginning…"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN UPDATE! YAY! Wow, this one took a lot of investigation my part to make sure that it at least has the right story plot.**

****IMPORTANT****

**Now, ahead in this chapter you will find that what I've written some people might not agree to as it is a bit far out, but when you read it hopefully it will make sense, cause this is my story and this is what happened. Yep, of course it's fanfiction so anything really can happen.**

**I can only say though, I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL! Because I don't know about you but I get fed up with story that are like REALLY REALLY long cause I'm never bothered reading them so I'm going to split this story into two parts. **

**I can only say though, Naruto and Sasuke won't have their big show down until the second half so sorry to disapoint! And the fact that this half will soon be finsihing in probably another few chapters. BUT LIKE I SAID, NO NEED TO FEAR FOR THEIR WILL BE A PART II TO THE STORY!**

**Hopefully I have written this up to everyone's standard and yeah, please review because they are the best encouragement a writer can get.**

**OH! And if you're wondering why I'm not replying to reviews it because it seems that fanfic doesn't like me and is constantly going on about outdated links, have no idea what that is about but, anyway!**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

-PREVIOUSLY-

After everyone had eaten their fill they all filed out into the living room, taking the usual places on the sofas as Sai stood up against the far wall still in hearing distance as Kakashi sat on the couch beside where Emmett and Rosalie usually draped themselves over.

Carlisle returned with a large, leather book a few minutes later, sitting down on his usual armchair as Esme sat on the mans' lap.

Opening the book as he said with a small smile, "now, why don't we start at the beginning…"

-NOW-

Carlisle held the weathered book within his hands, the sunlight which streamed in through the large windows which lined the living room wall making the elder vampire's hands sparkle slightly as the whole room sat in silence.

Naruto bit his lip, letting Alice take his hand within his own to comfort him, even if ever so slightly as Jasper merely draped his arm over the back of the sofa, letting his fingers tangle into the sunshine blonde locks.

As Carlisle took a deep breath, he smiled as he looked down at the photo on the first page, his finger tracing the faces within the frame before he turned the book around so it was facing the rest of the room.

And so, Carlisle began his tale.

"Now, I'm sure most of my family here know the story of how I, myself became a vampire, but I'll start from the beginning with the addition of someone else too. Now, I was born in the 1640's in England during a time when the supernatural was hunted down. My father was a single parent and was a priest who believed strongly in the elimination of the supernatural beings which would hunt the streets and attack innocent people during the night. I had a brother by the name of Marcello who was only a few years older than I."

Naruto could see the faded photo which the book held a picture of two men, one was Carlisle, and one was Minato…his father.

_It's true then…_Naruto thought to himself as he smiled brightly at Carlisle, knowing that having a real family now was the most uplifting feeling he'd ever felt.

As a child, the only thing he ever wished for was to come home to not an empty house but to open loving arms and to walk down the street holding his parents hands, much like the other kids did.

Naruto had always wished to just…just not be alone.

But he wasn't anymore, and that thought made him smile and squeeze Alice's hand and lean back against Jasper's side affectionately.

Carlisle smiled brightly, seeing Naruto feel so at ease within the family now as he continued on. "Marcello was my father's pride and joy and the man I looked up to when my father was…unavailable. When I was old enough, father started to train me in the way of hunting out supernatural beings, but becoming withered with age; Marcello soon took over these acts. I too, once I reached an age which my father deemed to be acceptable, Marcello also began to train me. One night, we had found a real coven of vampires who had been hiding away in the sewers, a group of fellow hunters and Marcello and I had quickly gathered together weapons and had gone to raid the coven."

Carlisle stopped short, seemingly recalling a memory as Esme wrapped a slender arm around the man's shoulders, squeezing it softly as she tried to comfort her love as Carlisle seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he had been in.

He turned the page of the book, this one being a painted picture. It was of an old wooden church which seemed to be wedged between two brick houses on a small cobbled street.

Opposite that page was a painting of an old, balding man holding a bible to his chest, his face stern and hard.

Carlisle smiled softly as he looked at the portrait of his father. He may have been strict, but he was still their father and although he never paid much attention to him as he was second born, Marcello had taken up the role of mentor for his younger brother.

Carlisle began once more as he showed the photos to the room, the book nestled on his lap.

"Marcello…he was the leader of sorts of our group, everyone trusted him and everyone believed in him. He had this…power which no one could ever deny. It was like he could stand up before a whole crowd and speak and they would all believe him."

Kakashi smiled softly. It was only the truth.

Carlisle continued, "When we chased out the vampires, one soon turned and attacked Marcello who was at the lead, myself close behind. As I saw them go down together, I didn't even think as my body jumped on the vampire and we fought, I had to protect Marcello but I knew that it might already be too late. As I tried to stop another vampire from killing Marcello was still bleeding out onto the street, I was bitten from behind and the next thing I knew, I was on fire."

All the other vampires in the room recalled the feeling as they all shivered slightly. It wasn't a pleasant experience and one wouldn't want to recall those memories too often.

Naruto listened closely, wanting to find out how his father could have been a vampire, let alone the Yondaime who would later be labelled the greatest hero of Konoha.

Kakashi was more than confused.

_How could Minato-sensei be over three hundred years old but lived his childhood out in Konoha? There were surely people whom had seen him as a child…right? What of his parents? No…Minato-sensei didn't have parents, they had died during the great ninja war…or so he said anyway. _Kakashi thought to himself.

Carlisle looked around the room, looking at all of the faces of new and old family and friends as he turned the book around, turning the page to show Carlisle standing along a bridge, his face smiling as he laughed at another man who had his back to the camera, as if he was running back to his place but the camera had gone off two early.

Carlisle smiled at the photo, the memory of their time spent together being a fun and joyous. It was probably the last time they had spent together before they had gone their separate ways.

Continuing, Carlisle explained.

"The vampires had escaped when the disturbance which they had created woke the neighbouring houses, as I had to drag Marcello into the closest alley way as he was thrashing about. He kept moaning and kicking about, and I felt that I would soon follow him down that path. We hid in a potato cellar which had opened up to the alley way and I don't recall much of the next three days, only that when I did awake everything was so bright and so detailed, I knew that I had changed, and Marcello also. We couldn't go back to our father for we would only in turn be hunted to be 'rid of sin and evil' and so my brother and I set out immediately, knowing that we needed to leave society for we would surely wish to feed."

Carlisle smiled at Naruto encouragingly at the shocked expression on his face as he replied, "don't worry, neither your father nor I killed anyone. We had eventually made it to some caves in the mountains where we hid for days until blood lust took over and the two of us attacked a group of passing deer. From then on we both vowed to live of animal blood and not take another's life."

Naruto sighed, thankful that his father hadn't drunk a human dry…sure, in the future he would kill for the sake of being a ninja for his village, but at least he didn't…feed of his victims.

Jacob sat beside Edward and Bella, Renesmee within his lap as she herself listened intently. She had never heard the story from her grandfather and was curious as to why Uncle Naru was actually her uncle.

Although Bella had heard the story once before, it didn't mean that she was more than curious. Last time she had head of Carlisle's tale, he had neglected to mention the fact that he and his brother had transformed together, although maybe due to the fact that he didn't see the need for it.

Edward listened, although he soon heard a familiar voice also comment which he could smile only gently at, listening to Kyuubi rant, hearing the fox demon now becoming a common occurrence.

**This is all so fucked up, **Kyuubi said within Narutos' mind, making said boy ignore the demon caged within him, **…oh, that explains so much now…I get it!**

_**Shut it Kyu, I'm trying to listen! **_Naruto growled back, a pout on his lips as he tried to concentrate.

**Speed, power, beauty, it explains a lot of the characteristics which that damn fucking Yondaime had, **Kyuubi said to more himself than to Naruto, **and the fact that he was 'supposedly' in his late twenties when I killed him but he still looked like he was fucking 20!**

_**That's my dad you're talking about! **_Naruto snapped at Kyuubi with a bare of his teeth, _**I don't appreciate you calling him that 'damn fucking Yondaime'!**_

Naruto paused, back-tracking as he said; _**wait…so he was actually pretty old when he died? I mean, they said he was 27 when he died…well, that's what we were taught at the Academy anyway.**_

**Nah, he was fucking 20 something, and yet that young one was still able to contain me within you…his son, **Kyuubi said with a clash of his teeth.

_**Oh…thanks Kyu…I guess, **_Naruto replied before with-drawing from the mindscape.

Asking aloud, Naruto said, "hey Carlisle…how old was dad when he changed?"

"He was 24, soon to turn twenty five," Carlisle replied, although he frowned slightly as he questioned, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because Kyuubi made a small observation," Edward cut in before Naruto could reply, sending the teenager a small apologetic grin as he said, "sorry, can't help but overhear."

"No problem," Naruto said, returning the smile with his own easy-going one, Alice promptly lying back and resting her head against his legs, her legs swung over the arm rest of the sofa.

"And what was this observation may I ask?" Carlisle spurred.

"Well, they were just saying how despite the fact that Minato was supposed to be late twenties when he died, he still looked so young," Edward explained, seeing that Naruto was willingly to let him translate.

"That is true," Kakashi added in, his one visible eye scanning the room until it landed upon Naruto as he gave the boy a small smile which Naruto, after having spent so long with Kakashi could tell through the material that his sensei was smiling.

Kakashi continued, "He was indeed very young, and very handsome if the women in the village had anything to say."

Naruto laughed as he recalled his late sensei, Jiraiya and how he would boast about his ex-student and his ability to seduce nearly all women he came to meet without even saying anything.

Jiraiya said that he'd just stand there and women would flock to him. Naruto suddenly realised why as he looked up at Jasper whom he was leaning up against, biting his lips as he whispered out, "the lure…"

Jasper heard Naruto whisper as he looked down, his eyes questioning but roaming over the boy's face as Jasper near but leant down and kissed the boy from tempting him by that insufferable biting of his lip.

Edward chuckled as he saw the images which flashed across his brother's mind as Jasper merely growled out at him, his teeth bared as Jasper's golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sorry brother…can't help you out there," Edward replied as Jasper merely replied back with another feral growl.

Naruto merely gazed up, his head cocked to the side slightly as Jasper fought against the urge once more, shaking his head as he whispered out, "nothing, don't worry."

**Probably having some pervy thoughts, **Kyuubi said with a gruff laugh, one large red eye winking suggestively through the large metal bars.

Naruto blushed pink, rolling his eyes to the demon as he replied with a curt, _**yeah right, whatever Kyu.**_

**Don't underestimate the years of experience I have tucked under my tails here, **Kyuubi said with a saucy grin, although it came out more like creepy, **Mr. Oh-I-Shit-Out-Sparkle besides you has a dirty, dirty imagination, don't you think Na-ru-to-chan?**

Kyuubi said the last part in a sing-song voice as Naruto heard Edward snort from trying to contain his laughter from the couch across from him. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the man, saying with a pout, "Stop listening into other people's conversations!"

"I can't help but hear," Edward said with a shrug, his face split into a cheeky grin.

Naruto merely huffed before turning back to Carlisle, "continue please Carlisle ji-san."

Carlisle had sat quietly, a smile on his face as he rested his head against his wife's shoulder, the two vampires over-looking their teasingly playful family interacting, smiles etched into their features as their hearts filled with love.

When Naruto prompted him, Carlisle nodded as he replied with a smile, the story once more progressing again.

"So," Carlisle explained, "from the mountains, we realised that by living off animal blood we could still survive, and being trained to hunt vampires would know how to avoid attacks as well as not arise suspicion. The two of us soon fled the country, heading to some unknown rural area where no one would recognise us and we then had to try and maintain our thirst for blood until we could venture back into society. It took us awhile, and Marcello and I both had trouble with the urges but we soon were able to keep our lust for blood in cheek. So, we then returned back to society where we began to travelled around a bit, seeing the sights and all that jazz."

Carlisle turned the page again, this time with a photo of a parlour with women hitching their ruffled skirts up to their waists, exposing their fish-net clad legs with one smiling Marcello in the middle with the women draping themselves over said man.

Naruto laughed at the picture which he could see from the book, turning to his sensei as he said, "bet you didn't have that image of his within your mind."

"No, not at all," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Sai had been silent the whole time, his usual Root instincts just naturally kicking in as he stood their quietly. It was interesting, listening to their story. He glanced over at Naruto, happy to see his friend finally at peace although he definitely would have trouble saying that aloud.

Bella smiled happily; glad to see that Naruto was finding another side to his father which he never knew. Thinking of fathers had the girl remembering her own as she made a mental note to call the police man later that night.

Renesmee asked aloud, upon seeing the picture with a curious tone, "Jakey, why are those women exposing their legs? Isn't that what only sluts do?"

Edward and Bella gaped at their daughter, the motherly side of Bella kicking in as she turned a golden glare onto the wolf as she said calmly, although her tone was laced with venom, "and was it you teaching my daughter such profane language, hm?"

Emmett merely burst out into laughter at the little girl's comments, Alice, Naruto and Kakashi soon following as Carlisle merely smiled, Esme shook her head with a sigh, Jasper and Sai were silent and Rosalie just turned up her nose while Jacob seemed to be near wetting himself under the glare of the parental mother.

"Uh…she must have…uh-heard it on the tv?" Jacob said with a quivering voice, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Utter nonsense," Edward said with a snort as he merely murmured out, "we'll be having an eventual-father-in-law and eventual-son-in-law chat later."

Jacob gulped, glad that Bella at least stop glaring at him as he replied with a meek, "yes."

Seeing as the little interruption seemed to be over, Carlisle thought it be best that the subject changed as he ploughed on with the story.

"So Marcello and I, as you can see, spent a few good years just doing absolutely nothing at all and just having a magnificent time as we enjoyed our memories. We knew that we would now have to entertain ourselves for eternity, why not just take the time to just relax. Soon though, we decided that to live in the changing modern society we would need to educate ourselves. I began to take night classes at the University for Medicine while Marcello joined the lower division army to train in Italy."

"So that was where it began huh?" Emmett asked as Carlisle nodded before continuing.

"Marcello soon became incredibly strong physically wise and to earn some money would join in underground fights to pay for my tuition. It was dirty money, but at the time I had no idea that was where it was coming from. But that aside, I soon stumbled across a group of vampires within the city, a group you all know as the Volturi, and I and Marcello both were offered positions within the court. Although, they did try to sway us from our path of 'vegetarianism', both Marcello and I had held true."

Carlisle grinned, proud of his brother as he continued, "but soon, the Volturi saw my brother's hidden power which neither of us could actually see for what it was. They saw his potential and soon began to hunt him to bind him, much like they tried with you Naruto, Marcello to the Volturi. My brother, already knowing the Volturi's plan, bade me farewell and left the country. I soon followed suit and left for the New World. America."

Carlisle looked around the room, the occupants -his children- all smiling back at him. This was where he met them and turned them, this was where their family began and they all knew it from the various times they heard the story before.

"Did you hear from Min-I mean Marcello again?" Kakashi asked.

Carlisle turned to face the masked teacher, replying, "I only received a letter from him, actually I have it in here somewhere…"

Carlisle flicked through the pages of the photo album, eventually coming to a page where there was a plain envelope pasted into the book with the front glued down. Lifting the lip of the envelope, Carlisle pulled out a folded piece of paper, opening it up carefully.

Then, he began to read aloud.

"Dear little brother Carlisle, I know you have been wondering where I have disappeared to, and I cannot inform you of my exact position as it poses a threat to both you and I. In my travels, I stumbled across an ancient and mystical civilisation who, after having trained me and seen my supernatural abilities agreed to let me become a citizen of this place. The leader of this place, an elderly man had already been kind enough to set up a life for me here, creating my own birth certificates and planting these illusions over my eyes so that they returned to my original colour rather than our usual golden hue."

"He also chose certain people to create memories of my existence in and this assures people of my existence within society, rather than a total stranger having appeared out of nowhere. I must say, this society is very strange but all the more exciting and I am able to use my strength here for a living, although I cannot say what. These people here possess some sort of magic, and they seem to not find it odd at all with my powers, although I had to confide within the elder about my eating problem which he seemed to accept as normal."

"Quite confusing if you ask me, but on to other topics. I hope you are well little brother and that you are finally using that intelligence of yours. You better be out there saving lives or I'll have to come jutsu your ass (don't worry if you don't understand, neither do I at the moment, but I'm slowly getting there)."

At that sentence, Sai, Kakashi and Naruto perked their ears, catching onto the familiar word.

"So…it seems old Sandaime was the one who set everything up," Kakashi said with a chuckle, everything seemingly falling into place now, "well, now I know why even as a child when we were given Yondaime as a teacher, he still looked exactly the same as he did when he fought Kyuubi…"

"Probably had the help of the Yamanaka-ikka," Sai added in, thinking of the mind controlling clan.

"So Minato…Marcello, they really are the same person…meaning, Carlisle is my uncle," Naruto said with a grin, now with proof nobody could deny him of his family.

Carlisle smiled in reply, lifting up the letter as he began to read it aloud once more.

"I must say though, who knew having something like super speed to be such an asset within this society. All I can say, is that I have already been given to nickname 'The Yellow Flash'. How weird is that right? One of my instructors said that I moved so fast that my hair was like a blur of yellow…I thought it was hilarious that they thought I was doing some crazy ass Jutsu with some knives, but really I'm just running as usual. I think I'll make up some reason as to why I can move so fast to tell others…probably use these special knives to help, but I'm still in the process of elimination."

"Konoha no Kiiroi Senko…" Kakashi said with a smiley eye. It was the legendary move which had the man becoming the Yondaime Hokage.

Sai nodded in agreement with his teacher. It sounded like the famous move which had the Yondaime Hokage to bring down armies of ninja just with a few knives and his incredible speed and strength.

"So basically all of his moves were centred around his vampire qualities?" Edward questioned.

"I can only assume so now," Carlisle replied, "although I was thoroughly confused when I received this letter, it's was all secretive and I couldn't even trace it from where it came from."

"Was this…was this his last letter to you?" Naruto asked with eager eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle said as Naruto sighed heavily, dejected.

"Cheer up Uncle Naru, we're here now and we are your family!" Renesmee said with a clap of her small hands as she smiled brightly, showing Naruto a set of pearly white teeth.

Naruto smiled back, his spirits already lifting as he looked to both Jasper and Alice besides him as he replied, "Yeah, family!"

Bella was happy to see that Naruto was happy about hearing more about his father and his history, she was glad to see just how well he was fitting in within the family. It was as if he had been there for many, many years.

Jasper and Alice glanced at each other while Naruto was preoccupied, the two vampires although neither could read minds, both knew what was running through the other's head.

Protect Naruto.

Seeing as Carlisle was about to put away the letter and close the book, Naruto suddenly called out, "um, Carlisle, do you think I could look at that for a while?"

Carlisle smiled, only too happy to agree as he carefully handed over the photo album, saying softly, "of course you may Naruto. Take as much time as you need."

Naruto smiled gratefully before starting from the beginning, his fingers tracing over the photos within the book, a soft smile on his face as he gazed up at the face of his father and his uncle.

So many photos of them together, laughing, smiling, so happy. It made Naruto feel safe, knowing that his father had a loving brother like Carlisle.

Thinking of this, it made Naruto realise something as he called out to Carlisle who was just about to leave the room for his study, "wait! Carlisle, if my dad was a vampire…doesn't that mean I'm one -or half of one- as well?"

"Ah, there is that," Carlisle said as he paused, turning back to lean against the doorway as he replied, "well yes, I can only assume so…"

"But then wouldn't that mean I'm like Ren-chan then?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes you are Naruto," Edward replied as he said with a smile, "although there seem to be special circumstances for you as unlike Nessie, you seem to not have any thirst for blood, at all."

Naruto shook his head, denying the accusation as he replied, "I do…only when I loose control over the powers."

"Kyuubi's?" Edward replied as Naruto nodded.

"What's Kyuubi?" Jacob asked, confused, as he continued, "and what do you mean when you loose control? Like what happened with the Volturi?"

"Uh…yeah, I can loose control over this…power which I have inside me," Naruto tried to explain without mentioning the fact that he was the container for a century old, evil demon fox.

Carlisle merely sighed, coming to the rescue, "Kyuubi is a special name for Naruto's power which he lost control when we met that other boy…Sasuke was it? Anyway, it's not something that you guys should pester Naruto about as it is more than a sad reminder of his father…"

Naruto looked gratefully at Carlisle who only smiled back before turning and leaving the room as he headed up to his office.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to pry or anything," Jacob said as he tried to apologise which Naruto merely waved off as he chuckled.

"It's fine Jacob, like you know my parents died a long time ago…" Naruto said as he let Alice trace patterns with her finger against his bare arms which were draped over her.

Naruto smiled at Alice before turning back to Jacob, "my dad…he died giving me these…powers to both save my village where I lived as well as to protect me…my mother, she uh…she died upon giving birth to me, not shortly after I came into this world."

Jasper carded his fingers through Naruto's hair as he felt sadness wash over Naruto, trying to sooth the smaller boy as he pulled slightly so that Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder, turning his head to kiss the boy's temple affectionately.

Alice smiled at the scene which she could see, glad to see Jasper comforting Naruto.

The rest of the family all looked away, a bit embarrassed about the fact that they seemed to be intruding on their little moment.

Naruto was content right then with his head on Jasper's shoulder, Alice lying out on his lap and just overall peace with the two elderly –although their appearances where that of teenagers- vampires.

When Emmett coughed awkwardly, bringing everyone back to reality as he said, "so~…what are we going to do now?"

"I dunno…" Naruto replied softly as he continued to look through the book, Jasper also onlooking as Alice settled for just lying there with her eyes closed, listening to Naruto's heart beat thump steadily within her ears.

The other smiled at the scene before Emmett got up and placed on a movie, putting the volume down so that it was soft so they wouldn't disturb three people on a sofa not a far way of.

Kakashi was happy to see Naruto smile as he gazed at the pages within the photo album, quickly getting up and excusing himself from the room as he made his way up to where he assumed Carlisle's office was, needing to talk to the other man.

Sai didn't know what to do with himself as he stood there silently, only having to glance down when he felt a tug on his pant leg, seeing the smaller girl standing there looking up at him with large eyes.

"Mister, mister," Renesmee asked, her curls bouncing as she pulled the man's pants with each time she spoke.

"Sai, it's Sai," said boy said calmly, not at all surprised at the slightly clingy girl.

"Sai, Sai," Renesmee fixed as she continued her actions, much to the amusement of the other people in the room.

"Yes?" Sai answered.

"Would you draw with me?" the little girl asked as she looked over to the floor where her she had laid out colouring in books and various coloured pencils and crayons with sheets of paper.

Sai didn't know what to do but just nodded, staying silent as he let the surprisingly strong girl drag him over to the floor, handing him a pencil and some coloured crayons and blank paper.

Smiling brightly at the pale boy, Renesmee set about to drawing, scenes from her memories or memories of books she remembered. She unlike other three year olds did not scribble rather she drew surprisingly well for her age.

Sai didn't say anything, only smiling at the girl before picking up the pencil and paper, setting about to sketching the little girl who now sprawled herself on the group, stomach down as her face was stuck in a smile, her hair framing her pixie like face.

Naruto was glad to see Sai, although stoic as ever was at least fitting in with his family. It was nice, knowing that his friends were accepting his family…well, most were.

That reminded him, Tsunade-baachan was probably going to kill him…Naruto suddenly felt bad about not sending her a letter earlier as he made a mental note to himself to write the woman a letter later and to ask Sai to send it to her.

The family all sat quietly, the only noise being the scratch of pencil on paper and the soft murmur of the television set in the background.

Naruto soon finished the book of photos although he gasped aloud at the last photo which was stuck within the book, feeling tears spring to his eyes at the scene which it displayed.

His father and very pregnant mother were centred within the frame, their arms wrapped around each other as Jiraiya stood leaning up against a tree to the right of the frame, a smile on his lips as he watched the young couple.

His parents both looked so happy, the two in just casual clothing. He let his index finger circle around the bump from his mother's dress, a small on his face as he bit back tears of happiness.

"Is that your mother?" Jasper asked as he looked onto the book with Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto whispered out, the red headed woman smiling cheekily from the photo, her arms circled around the blonde male.

"She's very beautiful…" Jasper replied, a small smile on his face as Naruto looked over at him, a happy smile on his lips.

"She was, wasn't she?" Naruto said, turning his gaze away from the blonde vampire beside him back to the photo.

With a happy smile, Naruto closed the book, setting it off to the side as he nestled into the open arms which Jasper held out for him, closing his eyes as he smiled happily.

Sure, he didn't have his parents and he had to live through years of loneliness as a child, but maybe, maybe it was all just so that he could be as happy as he was now within the Cullen family.

Spending years cursing Kami for your fate, he'd eventually have to hear your pleas, right?

Naruto was just glad that he'd granted his one wish, sighing happily as he peeked open an eye as Alice sat up and crawled into his lap, the three all huddled up together as they snuggled, Naruto and Alice watching the television show which was on and Jasper watching over his two most important people.

* * *

**So...see what I mean by it's a bit far out? Oh well, I was pretty proud of this chapter...just love Sai and Renesmee at the end...oh! And of course Jacob going to get beat up by Bella and Edward later ;)**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! (wink wink)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so an update! I'm so glad that people are happy that I'll be doing a sequel of sorts to this story (although it's more just like the second half). From the insistant reviews of an update I felt the need to answer your pleas so here it is! I new chapter! YAY! **throws confetti into the air****

**Yep, so all you buggers better be greatful! **

**Anyway kiddies, go and read!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Kakashi made his way up the stair case, eventually finding the right door to Carlisle's office by the door being ajar, letting the masked man peer inside to see the blonde vampire sitting at an ebony desk.

Knocking against the door frame, Kakashi eye smiled at Carlisle before asking, "may I come inside Carlisle-san?"

Carlisle had sensed the presence of the man at his door but nevertheless, he looked up from the paper work before him, smiling gently as he nodded, replying, "please do."

"How can I help you Kakashi?" Carlisle asked, folding his hands atop his desk as he motioned for Kakashi to sit in the chair before his desk.

Kakashi, seeing the seated mans' indication merely sat down, saying as he did, "I realise that you are well aware of the presence of Kyuubi within Naruto, something which is a highly guarded secret within our society Konohagakure, but I need to confirm some thought with you."

"Please, ask away," Carlisle said, before saying, "and yes, I am aware of the presence of Kyuubi due to Naruto himself telling me, albeit it was in his own subtle way of course, not directly telling me but yes, I know of the demon within. Also, you may have noted by my son Edward has the uncanny ability to read people's minds, the Kyuubi's included as the two, Naruto and Kyuubi, seem to share one space of mind."

"That they do…I've never had the pleasure of meeting him but I here he's got quite the foul mouth," Kakashi said with a chuckle before turning serious once more, saying, "but I do ask that you do not spread this information amongst other of your kind…it will not do well for our nation's problems to merge with the modern world's own mishaps. It will only cause chaos."

"I promise as I have a similar view of this plus I wish for the safety of Naruto," Carlisle said simple before he added with a smile, "although I doubt I need to worry, he's very capable of looking after himself."

Kakashi smiled, not saying anything as he revelled in the feeling of happiness at his student's growth over the years as he felt proud about the blonde ninja downstairs.

Carlisle's young face was soon marred with a frown as he explained, "although…that secret has already been learned by a group of vampires known as the Volturi, having visited a few days back, maybe a week ago."

Kakashi merely asked, "and will they be of any threat to both Naruto and us?"

"I dare say they will be…" Carlisle said gravely, "there was the boy, Sasuke? Well it seems he is working in alliance with the Volturi over some matter although he didn't explain."

Kakashi nodded, thinking to himself, _so Madara is beginning to move…I shall need to inform Hokage-sama about this…_

"Please continue about this Volturi, the more information we have on them the more advantage we may have if we have the need to fight them," said the masked man simply.

The blonde haired vampire, the leader of the Cullen coven nodded, standing up as he walked over to a bookshelf which covered on of the walls, scanning the titles before pulling out a book.

Walking back to Kakashi, Carlisle handed him the book as he said, "this shall be able to provide you with the basic traditions and workings of the Volturi. Please, feel free to come to me if you have any troubles with the book."

"Thank you Carlisle-san," Kakashi said, placing the book on his lap before waiting for Carlisle to sit back down again.

Once the other man was seated, Kakashi asked, "I realise that from what with Marcello being a vampire and all, and Naruto realising that he two must be a vampire I am curious as to why he does not show any traits like the young Renesmee-chan does."

"Ah, that he doesn't which surprised me also," Carlisle said before interlacing his fingers before his face, resting his elbows against the desk, "I believe, although this is my personal theory of course, that my brother was somehow able to suppress the vampiristic side of Naruto within the seal which contains the Kyuubi."

"When Naruto looses control of the demon he seems to transform into a vampire entirely," Carlisle explained, recalling the shock he felt when seeing the boy change appearance, "the blood red eyes, the elongated fangs, the blood thirst, it's all the same to that of a newborn vampire."

Kakashi recalled the very few occasions he ever saw Naruto loose control and now that Carlisle pointed them out, they did seem like very vampirisitic traits when Kakashi used to always put the strange fangs down to Kyuubi's influence.

"And do you think he could be able to single out just the vampire side of him to come out rather than releasing the whole seal which would evidently release Kyuubi as well?" Kakashi questioned.

Carlisle frowned, thinking deeply as he tried to organise his thoughts, "I have…theories again on if he could but I doubt it will ever be safe…I'll need to do some thorough research on it and also refer to some old friends."

"And these old friends…would they be able to help Naruto?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"Yes…I have a sneaking suspicion that Naruto has powers much like my children now and we have already contacted an old friend, so to speak, of mine who is coming," said the blonde man, "he's able to see what powers a vampire holds so hopefully he can see if Naruto needs training to control his power."

"And Naruto is aware that he may be possessing some sort of supernatural powers?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yes, Esme had asked him when he had first arrived at our place and he agreed to meet him to find out if he does indeed possess powers."

Carlisle smiled, one which Kakashi returned with his own hidden one as he said, "well, of course power is something which Naruto has more than an abundant of so he'll have no problem coping with the possibility of having some other hidden talent."

Chuckling at this, Carlisle could only agree as he said between his laughter, "that is very true. From what I've seen Naruto is one strong boy…some of the things he could do…and he was creating it out of thin air!"

Kakashi laughed along with the other man in the room, shaking his head from side to side as he laughed, thinking of the boisterous young blonde downstairs who used to be such a hassle to handle as a child.

"That he is…but I guess if you saw some of the other jutsus you'd say the same thing…like Sai's drawings coming to life, that entertained young Renesmee-chan greatly," Kakashi stated.

"That it did too," Carlisle replied, "and if I'm not mistaken they are drawing together downstairs right now."

Kakashi nodded with an eye smile, glad to see that Sai was finally letting people in…albeit slowly, but Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that they were already as much of this family as Naruto.

The Cullen's had easily accepted the ninjas' with open arms, and Kakashi was happy to know that Naruto had such a warm and kind family after many years of having to put up with the loneliness and isolation within Konoha.

Standing up, Kakashi bowed politely, saying to Carlisle, "well, I shall leave you to your work, sorry for the disturbance."

"No problem at all Kakashi," Carlisle said in return, standing up as well, "and really, it was only a few bits of paperwork, nothing which couldn't wait till later."

Kakashi chuckled at the reminder of their procrastinating Hokage back home at Konoha who had a hobby of leaving paper work to pile up around her and then having Shizune worse her to complete them all within a day rather than a weeks' worth.

Carlisle raised a brow at the masked man's chuckled, but smiled anyway, watching the man leave the room.

"I shall see you later than Carlisle-san, and thank you for being so gracious in letting us stay within your home."

"Really, a friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours. Please, no need to be so formal with me!" Carlisle said with a light laugh, continuing, "you are more than welcome to stay here, for as long as you wish to."

Kakashi nodded in appreciation, leaving the room to head to the bedroom which he had been provided within the house, the mansion seemingly must have had many spare bedrooms as both he and Sai had their own rooms.

Opening the door and letting it swing shut behind him, Kakashi soon stripped off his jounin gear, finally just wearing his under shirt and his pants and sandals. Kicking those off too, Kakashi lay down on his bed, his head against the headboard as he opened the book which Carlisle gave him, his single eye scanning that page carefully.

He made a note to himself to write a report to Hokage-sama immediately and to also make sure Naruto wrote one as well, knowing that their blonde leader would be put at ease if she heard from her favourite ninja.

~The Next Day~

Naruto had written Tsunade baa-chan a letter the night before, knowing that she'd be both incredibly angry but incredibly relieved. He felt bad about not having written a letter to inform her of his sudden disappearance, but he really didn't think all too much about Konoha, his new family and life taking up most of his thoughts.

So when he had asked Sai to send the letter, Sai had only nodded and drawn up a eagle to which Naruto attached the scroll to its' leg before letting it soar off into the dark night sky.

Stifling a yawn, Naruto heard the knock at his door as he rolled out of bed to land with a thump on the floor. Shielding his eyes with his forearm, Naruto mumbled, "urgh, I'm awake!"

"Can I come in?" asked a familiar voice as Naruto replied.

"The door's unlocked!"

Alice soon bounded into the room, looking around as a small frown marred her pixie like features when she saw the empty bed. Calling out, Alice said with a pout, "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Am down here!" Naruto replied, lifting his free arm to wave from his position on the floor, not bothered even getting up.

Alice smiled happily, quickly skipping over and launching herself onto the bed, landing on her stomach as she army crawled across the bed sheets until her head peeked over the mattress down at Naruto.

"Morning!" Alice said chirpily, to which Naruto just groaned, still tired from the family movie marathon last night which consisted of watching all the extended versions of the 'Lord of the Rings' Trilogy.

Naruto had been most excited to watch the fascinating movies, and Naruto had to admit grudgingly that the elves were pretty awesome, but still not as awesome as ninjas.

"It's too early little Alice…" Naruto said with a pathetic moan, shifting his arm so he could look up at Alice.

Alice chuckled, reaching an arm down as she tapped Naruto on the nose affectionately, saying, "well, I came in to get you for breakfast. Esme has made bacon and eggs for you. Kakashi is already up, as well as Sai."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes once more as he lay on the cool timbre flooring. The mention of food was tempting, but Naruto just wanted even just 5 more minutes of sleep.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't about to get up, Alice huffed to herself, getting up from the bed as she said, "guess I'll just have to do all the work then."

Walking over to the other side of the bed where Naruto lay, Alice quickly snatched Naruto by the legs and hauled him up, ending up with him upside down as Alice proceeded to sling him fireman's carry across her shoulder.

"Wh-what? Little Alice, what are you doing?" Naruto said, suddenly feeling weightless as he opened his eyes to see the room inverted, making the blonde boy confused.

"Taking you to go eat breakfast, that's what," Alice said with a giggle before she began to sprint down stairs, Naruto still slung over her much smaller girl's shoulders as she quickly came to a stop in the dinning room.

Hearing the chuckles of various residents, Naruto blushed bright red as Alice finally set him down before the large table, the blonde avoiding the gaze of the other seated people.

"Well, it's clear to me who's the man in this relationship," Emmett said with a gruff laugh, his eyes shinning with mirth at the previous entrance of the blonde ninja.

"Shut up Emmett," Naruto growled out, his blush still bright on his whiskered cheeks as he began to load food onto his empty plate.

"Have to agree with him mate, you were carried in like a rag doll just then," Jacob added as he chomped down a whole fried egg in one mouthful, much to the disgust of the women around the table.

"Jacob, please eat with at least some manners," Bella said as she eyed the wolf with golden eyes, "you'll only teach Nessie bad manners as well."

"I'd like to think that even _I _could eat better than Jackey mummy," Renesmee said with a giggle, making Jacob look at the little girl, affronted.

"Ouch, harsh Nessie, nice!" Alice said as she gave the little girl a high five across the table.

Jasper sat there with a smile playing on his lips, although inside he was -just a tiny bit- jealous of Alice's display earlier. But Jasper wouldn't worry though; he'd have his revenge on both them later.

In greeting, Jasper smiled at Naruto who had eventually looked up at the blonde vampire, earning an angelic smile in return from the whisker marked boy.

Edward chuckled to himself inaudibly at what he was reading within his brother's mind, although he soon tried to block out the thoughts when they began to become a bit too…sexual for the auburn haired vampire, who didn't wish to have the image of Naruto spread eagle on silk bed sheets for the rest of the day stuck in his head.

Carlisle soon came down from his room upstairs, his coat in hand as he smiled and greeted the family and friends within the room then bade them good day as he headed of to work at Forks Hospital.

When Naruto, Jacob and Sai had finished eating (Kakashi, as per usual already having eaten and retreated back to his room to read), Esme and Alice had cleared the table, leaving the other residents of the house to decide what to do for the day.

Sitting in his chair, still wearing his pyjamas, Naruto let Alice crawl into his lap once she had finished in the kitchen, letting her settle in as she curled up into his chest.

"Well," Bella said to the others within the room, "Edward, Nessie and I were going to go to San Francisco for the day to go catch a movie and to do a bit of shopping, would anyone like to come as well?"

"Mummy, can Jackey come too?" Renesmee asked as she sat in said boys lap, looking up at her mother with wide chocolate eyes, before she glanced over at the stoic and silent boy a few chairs down.

"And Sai of course too!" Renesmee added, a smile on her face as she reached out a small hand to the pale boy, "you will come won't you?"

Sai looked at the small girl, glancing at Naruto again for reassurance to which Naruto only nodded with a smile, encouraging the usually quiet male.

"Sure…" Sai replied, his black eyes blinking a few times as if registering the information within his mind before noting the slightly jealous glare which one Jacob Black sent his way.

Jacob felt a little jealous and a bit angry at the fact that his Nessie was getting all cosy with some other bloke! He knew of course that it was only her child like fascination with him, it had been much the same as when Naruto first came, but still, that didn't mean Jacob couldn't feel envy.

"And Naruto, would you like to join us as well?" Bella asked, turning to said boy.

Shaking his head, Naruto apologised, "sorry, I think I'll just stay home today. Still tired from those movies we watched last night, I doubt I'd be able to watch another without falling asleep."

"Ok, well we should be going soon if we want to get there in time," Edward said, standing up as he asked both Jacob and Sai, "are you two ready to leave?"

"Sure, more than ready," Jacob replied with a wolfy grin as Sai just nodded silently.

"Well then, we'll be off I guess," Edward replied as he turned to the others, "see you later."

"Bye!" came the unison reply from the others still seated around the table.

"Well Emmett and I shall be going out for Lunch down in Miami so we'll stay the night there," Rosalie explained to Esme who had just emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron which the vampire wore.

"Will you be staying the night there honey?" Esme asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're hoping that the cloudy weather will keep up for long enough for us to enjoy the beach and surf there," Emmett replied, a grin slipping across his face.

"Ok, just give us a call if you decide to stay for longer," Esme said with a smile.

"Sure thing Esme," Emmett replied as he let Rosalie drag him by the arm away from the table, the two probably going to finish packing.

"Cya guys!" Emmett called out just before he disappeared down the corridor, his wife pulling him away from the dining room.

Naruto chuckled; Alice joining in as well as she still sat within his lap, her hands fiddling with his shirt.

Esme turned to the remaining three around the table, questioning, "so you three will be able to entertain yourselves for the day? I'm going to go into Forks as I promised Mrs. Sanders that I'd help her bake some cookies."

"We'll manage somehow Esme," Jasper said, talking for the first time since he had entered the room.

The motherly vampire nodded her head, taking off her apron as she laid it across the back of an empty chair as she said, "ok, I trust you not to get into any trouble alright?"

"Yes, we promise," Naruto and Alice said together, the two looking at each other before grinning at their in sync talking.

Esme looked at them sternly before she to let a smile grace her lips and a light laugh bubble up from her throat. Turning to the blonde scarred vampire, Esme asked, "well I trust you to look after these two troublemakers?"

"Of course, isn't that my job? Babysitting the little ones," Jasper said with an amused smirk.

"Hey, I resent that!" Naruto said with a pout which Jasper couldn't help but think was absolutely adorable.

Esme chuckled before waving to them, walking out the room as she said in her sing song voice, "well then, see you! And I expect the house to not be in ruins when I get back please!"

Naruto, Alice and Jasper all laughed to themselves as they were finally left alone within the house, save for the masked teacher who was upstairs reading but he wouldn't notice them, not with his nose stuck in a book.

With a peaceful silence settling in, Alice soon spoke up, asking, "so what do we want to do guys?"

"Well I for starters am going to need to change as _someone_ hauled me downstairs before I could change out of my pyjamas," Naruto said, glaring playfully at Alice who only battered her eyelashes back at him innocently.

"Why Naruto, I have no idea who would do such an indecent thing!" Alice protested, keeping her eyes wide and innocent.

Naruto snorted while Jasper smiled, the blonde ninja replying, "yeah right."

"Ok, ok," Jasper said, standing up from his seat as he continued, "Naruto is going to go change, and then what?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he tapped his index finger against his cheek as he rested his chin within his palm. Noting the weather, Naruto grinned happily, turning to the two vampires whom he had grown so close and fond of since his arrival within the Cullen household.

"Well…I don't know about you two, but it's lovely weather outside for a bit of a tag race," Naruto said with a cheeky grin, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "ninja's versus vampires?"

"It's on like Donkey Kong," Alice said with a grin.

"What?" Naruto replied, his face furrowed at the cultural reference which the blonde ninja obviously couldn't recognise.

"Never mind Naruto," Jasper said with a chuckle, ushering the boy up the stairs as he said, "go change, we'll be waiting here for you."

Naruto nodded before grinning and rushing up the stairs two at a time. Flying down the corridor, he wrenched open his door and ran to his closet, pulling out the first pair of pants he could find and grabbing the first shirt from the drawer, chucking them both on hastily before leaving his discarded pj's on the floor to pick up later.

Rushing back downstairs, Naruto was quite sure he had dressed in record time as he called out, "changed! Let's go!"

Jumping down the last four steps to land on the ground floor gracefully, Naruto turned to Jasper and Alice, cheekily grinning like the inner fox he held before sprinting to the door, opening it and jumping out into the tree line.

He knew the two were following him as he sensed their presence. Looking back over his shoulder, Naruto called out, "well slow pokes! Come and catch me! Or are you vampires just too old for the young ninja huh?"

Jasper growled at the taunt, speeding up his pace as he jumped through the tree tops, never actually ever done anything like this before. Alice who was a little ways ahead of him was easily bouncing from branch to branch, quickly catching up to Naruto.

Naruto smelt and sensed an unfamiliar presence as he jerked his head in that direction, his eyes staring at the trees in the direction he could sense the presence approaching from, before he felt a heavy weight collide with his side as he fell spiralling to the forest floor.

"Ahah! Caught you now!" Alice cheered as she sat atop of Naruto's chest, pinning him down with her weight as she held her hands high above her head.

"I'd like to thank you Alice Cullen for saving me the trouble of doing so," an unknown voice said from the shadows as Naruto struggled to turn his head in the direction which it came from.

Jasper dropped down from the tree tops where he knew Alice and Naruto had fallen and he could smell a familiar scent yet he couldn't place what it was. All he knew though was that something was wrong…very wrong.

Alice stared wide eyed at the ghost of a vampire before them.

Naruto had no idea who the man was, but from his scent and his aura, he could tell that he wasn't anything good.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the man whom they had killed a few years back, the vampire having already been ripped and burned up in a ballet studio in Phoenix.

"Well Jasper, isn't it good to see you too," the man replied with a smirk, his fangs peeking out from his lips, "I'm sure you all remember little old me? You can't have forgotten me now have you, not after you already have killed me. "

Alice just spluttered out, shocked, "but, what-how?"

"Please Alice, no need for the dramatics," the man said, holding up a hand to silence the girl, "I'm not here to take Bella again, over that age~s ago. I've had my eyes set on a new pray for a long, long time."

Instead, the man's red eyes focused in on cerulean as the blonde ninja just stared back defiantly.

Asking aloud, Naruto said, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man said, finally fully stepping out of the shadows and into a patch of sunlight, his skin shinning like diamond, "I'm James, pleasure my beautiful, sweet pray."

* * *

**Oooh, the dreaded cliffy! Just to leave you all hanging on tight! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, especially since I left you all with such a big cliff hanger!**

**Here's the next chapter and although it's short, I apologise.**

**I really just haven't been writing at all lately...it's actually getting me down a bit. Despite this though, I realllllllllllly do love my stories and I want to finish them, even if it takes me a while so please, just bare with me!**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

-PREVIOUSLY-

Naruto smelt and sensed an unfamiliar presence as he jerked his head in that direction, his eyes staring at the trees in the direction he could sense the presence approaching from, before he felt a heavy weight collide with his side as he fell spiralling to the forest floor.

"Ahah! Caught you now!" Alice cheered as she sat atop of Naruto's chest, pinning him down with her weight as she held her hands high above her head.

"I'd like to thank you Alice Cullen for saving me the trouble of doing so," an unknown voice said from the shadows as Naruto struggled to turn his head in the direction which it came from.

Jasper dropped down from the tree tops where he knew Alice and Naruto had fallen and he could smell a familiar scent yet he couldn't place what it was. All he knew though was that something was wrong…very wrong.

Alice stared wide eyed at the ghost of a vampire before them.

Naruto had no idea who the man was, but from his scent and his aura, he could tell that he wasn't anything good.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the man whom they had killed a few years back, the vampire having already been ripped and burned up in a ballet studio in Phoenix.

"Well Jasper, isn't it good to see you too," the man replied with a smirk, his fangs peeking out from his lips, "I'm sure you all remember little old me? You can't have forgotten me now have you, not after you already have killed me. "

Alice just spluttered out, shocked, "but, what-how?"

"Please Alice, no need for the dramatics," the man said, holding up a hand to silence the girl, "I'm not here to take Bella again, over that age~s ago. I've had my eyes set on a new pray for a long, long time."

Instead, the man's red eyes focused in on cerulean as the blonde ninja just stared back defiantly.

Asking aloud, Naruto said, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man said, finally fully stepping out of the shadows and into a patch of sunlight, his skin shinning like diamond, "I'm James, pleasure my beautiful, sweet pray."

-NOW-

Naruto looked over the man who was obviously a vampire as he felt Kyu stir within him, the nine tails twitching.

**This scent…he was the one in the store that time, **Kyuubi said as he sniffed at the man's scent as he bared his teeth at the threat towards his charge.

_**From that time when we went shopping for clothes? **_Naruto said with a frown, observing the man closely in case he made any sort of move at all. _**Didn't you say that he was all lust and K.I?**_

Kyu was silent before he growled out, **…I'm gonna fucking rip his balls off if he tries anything, one move against you and there'll be no stopping me. **

Naruto just nodded, knowing that there was no point talking back to the fox demon because the blonde knew that he probably wouldn't be able to control the kitsune inside of him if he went mental.

His eyes flickered over to Alice and Jasper, both of whom still hadn't said a word since the other vampire now known as James appeared and Naruto was worried.

"Little Alice, Jasper, do you know this man?" Naruto asked as he glared at James from across the clearing.

Jasper growled at the vampire, taking a step forward as he tried to reach out a hand to pull Naruto back behind him but before he could even grab the blonde ninja, James had moved as well.

"I don't think so Jasper," James said as he himself stepped forward to try and grab Naruto.

The one who was a target of both sides had seen and known what was going to happened and while he knew that Jasper was trying to help, Naruto didn't want him to be hurt in this fight.

So he merely jumped away from all the vampires to stand off to the side, landing in a crouch, saying, "don't hurt them. You want me right?"

James had watched the blonde jump away easily as he let a smile cross his lips. This hunt was going to be a lot of fun, especially since his pray seemed to possess such skills.

Chuckling as Naruto spoke, James replied with a grin, his fangs exposed, "why, as long as they don't interfere I'm more than happy to let them watch as I devour you and make you mine."

Alice glared at the once thought to be dead vampire as she asked, "how can you be here right now. I was there was they burned your body, I saw it happen with my own eyes. You were dead and burned. You shouldn't be alive, even for a vampire."

Naruto was confused.

This James seemed to be an old enemy of the Cullen family and from what he had said earlier, had probably been hunting Bella from the sounds of it. They had killed him but he was still alive here…something seemed off and for some reason, the man before him reminded him eerily of an old enemy back home who was long dead.

James merely snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest, a sneer marring his face. "And what gives you the right to ask me such a thing."

Jasper stayed silent although he had exposed his fangs in warning, his face dark and imposing as he had shifted into a fighting stance, positioning himself before James.

"Tell me then," Naruto said as he gave the vampire a blank stare, his vacant blue eyes hiding his alert state.

James turned his gaze to Naruto's, a smile on his lips as he said sweetly, "why of course. I'm sure that it would only be rude to ignore my little…date."

Naruto snorted at the man while both Alice and Jasper seemed to tense up at the statement. As if Naruto was afraid of this piss poor vampire who seemed to think that he had any sense of control over the blonde ninja.

Naruto had dealt with way worse before, as if this was even frightening at all.

But he'd let James think whatever he liked. If that meant that it lulled him into a false sense of cockiness then all the better for Naruto to then kick his ass and show him the truth.

"I know what you are, or rather, who you are at least," James said, snapping Naruto out of his little revenge plan which he was formulating within his head.

Raising an un-amused brow, Naruto merely drawled, "do you know? And how on earth does a stalker find this out hm? Oh, that's right. By 'stalking' obviously."

Jasper snorted mentally at Naruto's lax attitude. It was good for the whole cover of 'I don't give a damn' but Jasper knew that to a hunter like James who fed off his pray's fear and adrenaline, this would not go down well.

And true to Jasper's theory, James was not impressed at all.

Snarling out at the blatant attitude of the blonde had James clenching a fist in anger.

"How dare you…" James breathed out, his red eyes darkening with fury.

Naruto battered his eyelashes as he put on an innocent smile as he made a show of looking around him, eyes wide as he said, "what, me? Did I do something wrong Mr James?"

Said man was outraged at this boy who dared stand up to him. He, James the great hunter who was renowned for his skills in tracking and capturing of his pray. He was the master of any situation who had his head atop of anything thrown his way.

Even the famed Cullen clan couldn't defeat him; he had made sure to have the ace up his sleeve in case something went wrong with his plans.

Jasper could sense James' growing anger as he let his eyes flick towards Naruto in concern.

This was not turning out pretty and while he knew that Naruto was more than capable of fighting James, something had to be wrong with the fact that the dead vampire was still alive and kicking…well as alive as a vampire could get anyway.

Alice hated that she couldn't see anything, Naruto made sure that there was a constant white clouding her vision and she was not expecting this to happen. It was annoying as hell to not have any foresight which she had been so used to for so many years, and the forewarning would have been good too.

_If only Edward was here…_Alice thought to herself, wishing her brother was here with his mind reading ability so they might just have an idea as to why on earth James was alive.

Although James seemed angry, his eyes glinting in the shards of light cast through the tree tops, he soon let a predatory smile grace his lips as he smirked towards the young blonde ninja.

"Oh well…your attitude will soon be put to good use…I'm sure you are quite the screamer…" James trailed off as he licked his lips at the thought.

Kyuubi let a low growl escape through fangs as he soon became restless within his cage, wanting to just sink his teeth into that god damn vampire who was threating Naruto.

Jasper and Alice were thinking along the same lines, both tensing visibly as they snarled out in fury.

Naruto seemed indifferent but on the inside he was fighting a raging battle.

Half of him was fighting off the tomato red blush which threatened to break out across his face, the other half of him was trying to calm down Kyu to make sure the giant fox demon didn't force his way out of the cage.

So, in all reasoning, Naruto's expression may have seemed nonchalant, which made a nerve tick in James' brow, but really, he was a mess on the inside.

Casting a long look over to Jasper and Alice with a reassuring smile, trying to convey to them that he was fine, Naruto then turned his cerulean gaze to the vampire in question.

"How about you get your mind out of the gutter mate and answer my question," Naruto said sternly although he kept a smile on his lips to just entertain James, "from what I understand, you were dead, which is obviously really, you're a vampire, but anyway. You were alive(ish), then you were killed, now you're alive(ish) again?"

Naruto battered his eyelashes as he soon added, "care to tell me Mr James? I'd be ever so grateful to finally understand as I am just so, so confused."

Alice mentally snorted at Naruto's attitude although she let a small amused smile show on her pixie face.

Jasper just shook his head with a small sigh.

This was only going to goad on James to do something which would result in him being very, very sorry if he had any say in it which he probably won't. Naruto would deal with him first and there would be nothing left for Jasper at all.

James must either be incredibly dim witted or incredibly egoistic as he seemed to believe that Naruto's sugary words was a sign of obedience and submission as he smiled happily.

"Well my beautiful, where to begin. It was many years ago when I had been traveling from country to country, going through the back roads to small towns to go unnoticed, when I had stumbled across a man. He was curious as to my species and I was shocked when he spoke and told me to follow him so I did. He took me to his base, well I could only assume it was anyway."

James happily told his story though Naruto was a little peeved that the man was telling him all the useless details. He just wanted how this happened, not all those unnecessary parts of the story although he was willing to endure to keep James happy.

James didn't seemed to notice the blonde's expression of irritation as he continued, "the man was extraordinary and seemed to possess so much information and knowledge which could easily change the world, even for vampires. We struck an odd sort of friendship and he began to teach me his work and I teach him about our world as well. I stayed there for a while and helped him with his research, supplying him with samples of blood for him to test with the promise of his final work to be shared."

"And what exactly were the two of you working on?" Naruto asked.

James smiled, his fangs gleaming in the light as his skin glistened, his pale skin seeming almost white, "Immortality."

Naruto frowned, this all sounded far too familiar.

"And? Did you achieve it?" hesitantly Jasper asked.

James turned one crimson eye towards the vampire, his lips pressed in a thin line as he retorted, "who told you to speak? I certainly didn't."

Naruto was outraged at James' attitude towards Jasper but he didn't say anything as he could only grit his teeth and plaster on that fake smile.

"Are you immortal now then? But I thought vampires were technically immortal in the first place," asked Naruto.

"Vampires can be killed just as much as a human," James replied, "so of course I wanted in on this man's plans and soon, we had devised a technique which achieved our goal. He helped me to create this clone of my old body, storing it away with a conscious of its own. It was different to this man's experiment which he performed on his own body but due to the differences between our actual races it was impossible for me to become like him so instead, he created me this."

James indicated to his body, his hand waving down his chest as he looked straight at Naruto.

The ninja felt something nag at the back of his mind, something which haunted him yet he still couldn't put his finger on what it was. It was starting to annoy him that he didn't know what exactly was wrong, but this felt strange and familiar, something which scared Naruto greatly.

Jasper and Alice listened on, their mouths shut as they knew if they questioned James they would only be met with harsh words and a sharp tongue.

Naruto then continued to ask, "so this man made you a new body…is that how you survived?"

"Yes, precisely," James said, his tone triumphant, "with multiple copies of myself stored away, a trigger on each which is linked with the previous body. When this body perishes, the trigger is released and the next body awakens. I shall live forever, and you shall be with me."

Naruto shuddered at the thought, though he soldiered on and questioned, "and who was this man exactly may I ask? This man who gave you immortality."

"I think you may know him, for he certainly knew you," James said with a smirk, his red eyes trailed on cerulean.

Naruto raised a single brow, "do I now?"

"Yes, he has watched you since you were a child, he was rather interested in you before he settled for someone else. Better he had said, that Uchiha boy with the strange eyes," James said with a small shrug as he recalled whatever conversation he had with that 'man'.

To Naruto though, the wall in his mind which held back that nagging thought crashed down as the truth came flooding out.

Naruto was stunned silent until he finally found his voice, speaking softly, "Orochimaru? That was who helped you? He's dead now though, long dead."

"Ay, that he is," James said sadly, shaking his head, "good man. He helped me out. Pity he was killed though by the weapon he had chosen for his vessel to immortality. I had told him that Uchiha boy was no good."

Naruto merely snorted.

As if Orochimaru could have ever beaten Sasuke, not when the boy was hell bent on revenge.

"So snake face helped you get a body, big deal," Naruto said, dropping his act now that he knew what was going on.

He wasn't going to play nice now, not when he knew that even if he did kill James here the man would just wake up somewhere else and walk off alive once more.

Jasper was more than confused as the two conversed. Who on earth was this Orochimaru man and why did Naruto know him as well?

Alice was just concerned when Naruto seemed shocked and she felt the urge to go and comfort the blonde male but she didn't move. Instead, she just entwined her hand with Jaspers, eyes trained on Naruto.

James just smiled, stretching out a hand as he spoke, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can choose to come with me, or refuse to and then that might get a little bit messy."

Naruto bit out a harsh laugh, dropping down into a crouch as he merely replied, "if Orochimaru had told you about us ninjas and especially me, you'd know that I never go anywhere without a fight."

With that, Naruto launched himself from the ground, his face set in a smirk.

As Naruto did this, James simply shook his head, his hair blowing in the breeze as he spoke aloud, more to himself than anything.

"Oh well…looks like the hard way then."

* * *

**Thanks guys for sticking with me and to those long time readers, it makes me smile to know that people enjoy my writing, it really does. **

**Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys to whoever is still actually reading this story thanks for sticking this out with me and guess what! Next chapter shall be this last! :(**

**That however is not the end of the story, the next half of the story shall be made into a new story, a Part 2 to be precise really.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck through with my lack of frequent updates and my struggles to find my muse, but I'm happy to say that I loved writting this chapter very much and have found my muse for writing once again.  
**

**Please enjoy the chapter, and as always reviews are always appreciated :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

-PREVIOUSLY

James just smiled, stretching out a hand as he spoke, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can choose to come with me, or refuse to and then that might get a little bit messy."

Naruto bit out a harsh laugh, dropping down into a crouch as he merely replied, "if Orochimaru had told you about us ninjas and especially me, you'd know that I never go anywhere without a fight."

With that, Naruto launched himself from the ground, his face set in a smirk.

As Naruto did this, James simply shook his head, his hair blowing in the breeze as he spoke aloud, more to himself than anything.

"Oh well…looks like the hard way then."

-NOW-

Naruto threw himself at the vampire, his face set into a smirk as his hands flew through the signs, the jutsu he was creating beginning to take form.

A blue ball began to appear within his hands, the predatory smirk which formed on the blondes face was that of pure glee. He hated this other vampire who was threatening his family.

The Kyuubi within him reared up at the thought of a fight, the animalistic side of Naruto emerging once again as it usually did when he fought. It meant that his actions were based more off pure instinct rather than calculative thought, but Naruto had never been the type to follow plans anyway.

James seemed to be anticipating Naruto's actions as he jumped backwards to avoid the on-coming ninja.

"I fought with other like you, you shouldn't underestimate me love," James said with a smirk, twisting to the side slightly to put more space between he and his pray.

At the word 'love' from James, Jasper snarled, his fangs bared as he twitched, so wanting to join in the fight. He wanted to help Naruto but he knew if he stepped in he'd only be a hindrance.

He really needed to find a way that he could be of aid to his blonde, so he growled to himself his hands clenching tightly.

Alice was much the same as her beloved, her eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

She knew Naruto wouldn't loose but she was scared of what may happen if James did defeat their blonde ninja.

The pixie vampire cursed her blurred sight, the white fog still looming over the future, disabling her from even catching a glimpse of what the outcome of the fight may be.

Naruto held the Rasengan in his right hand, the blue swirling orb promising pain to whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.

"Bring it on, sparkles," Naruto said, taking a note from Kyuubi's book of insults.

James felt a nerve twitch in his brow, the attitude of his pray did nothing to please him.

Usually the fear of the victim and the thrill of the chase bathed him in pure ecstasy but this…this unnerved male before him did nothing to get him excited, instead only serving to annoy him.

"You should do well not to…irritate me," James said, his nose in the air at his own pride.

Naruto just smirked, "I can say whatever I like about you, it's a free world after all."

The blonde ninja began to move the Rasengan from hand to hand, letting it spin between both. It was something only he had begun to master, it served for entertainment though.

James could see that the male before him was teasing him, looking as if he were merely playing, throwing that ball of light between his hands.

The should-be-dead vampire growled, his crimson eyes flashing in the odd streams of light which came through the treetops before he sprung, arms outstretched as he tried to claw for the boy wildly.

Naruto could only smirk, side stepping as he forced the Rasengan he had made into one of James' outstretched and vulnerable arms.

A yell of pain shouted out into the clearing, the rasengan easily ripping away layers of that granite stone skin of vampires.

James sprung back, clutching his now bloodied arm, the shreds of material of his shirt hanging in tatters from his elbow. The vampire hissed out in pain, eying his own blood, probably a sight he hadn't seen in many, many years.

"How…how can you do that?" James spat out, disbelief across his face.

"Me? Well you can just say I'm special…" Naruto said cockily, glancing over to Alice and Jasper.

Both of his vampire friends were standing there, eyes filled with worry for him and Naruto could see just how much Jasper wanted to step in and do something too.

He smiled in reassurance once more, and Alice was the only one to return it, Jasper just kept his usual stoic face in place.

The blonde vampire realized just how much he felt at home with those two, they had become his family and even when he had first met them they had accepted him right away.

The fact that they were so willing to open their arms to let Naruto in was a shocking but welcoming thing for Naruto, who had always worked and strived for the approval of everyone by doing his best. It had been the first time that he hadn't had to do anything for people to smile at him, call his name, and laugh along with him.

This was his home now, and Naruto would not forgive anyone who was going to try and take him away from that.

Focusing back in on James, the Konoha ninja noted that James still stood where he was, arm clutching the other as a pool of crimson was slowly forming on the grass at his feet.

So maybe the wound was worse than he thought, but Naruto knew that James couldn't die, not from what he had been told by said vampire anyway.

Seems like he had multiple bodies locked away somewhere, so even if he were to kill James right where he stood he wouldn't really die, he'd just wake up somewhere else.

James shook his head, "this…this can't be happening…no one could hurt us…we're invincible! No one can defeat me! NO ONE!"

With that final cry James seemed to snap, rushing forward at an alarming speed, but Naruto kept his eyes on him, making sure he always kept the rapid blur in his range of sight and smell.

Even when the vampire was not in his vision he could still smell that sickly bitter smell of iron which was staining the vampire's arm, dripping droplets along the grass wherever he went.

Sensing an approaching presence from behind him, Naruto turned quickly, although it seemed not quick enough. A bloodied fist crashed into the side of his head, sending him flying backwards through the air, his body twisting gracefully for him to land on his feet.

Rubbing his jaw, Naruto smiled, this was more like a fight.

"Come on, is that all you got _jou-chan_?" Naruto asked mockingly, the Japanese slipping out even though no one would understand what he was saying, but the smirk and tone was enough to grasp the jist of it at least.

The supposed predator snarled, crouching low to the ground, springing forth once more.

The blonde haired teen smiled, twisting away as he bent his knees, pushing off the ground to somersault in the air, landing half way up a tree trunk, focusing chakra into his feet so he could stand horizontally, looking out.

Alice smiled as she saw Naruto stuck to the tree, a faint blue glow to his feet.

There were certainly many things that the ninja could do that were far from human, and that was coming from a vampire who had lived for hundreds of years.

James hated this, he loathed that his pray was so cocky and so egotistic about being able to beat him. He was James! He was the greatest hunter and tracker in the world! This measly boy really shouldn't be able to show him up like this!

"So, question for you guys, can you actually die and if so, how can I kill you?" Naruto asked politely, smiling down at James.

Jasper smirked, amused by the attitude coming from the small blonde who obviously had an ego the size of a continent.

"Easy enough, rip us up and ignite the pieces," Alice called out.

Naruto had to groan, fire techniques were not his affinity, brilliant. Why did it have to be fire? Why not wind?

"Come now, as if you could rip me apart," James smirked at Naruto, trying to throw another punch.

Naruto just smirked, "you'd be surprised."

Flicking out his front leg he kicked James in the stomach, pushing him backwards and away from him as he sprung back a few feet, landing as he shifted to his fighting stance, hands held before him.

James kept his smirk plastered onto his face, cockiness written over his entire face. He shot forward at lighting speed, grappling for Naruto as he pushed him down with a sweep of his leg, knocking the ninja off his feet.

Landing hard on his back Naruto let out a wheeze, the breath knocked out of him from the fall.

"Look who's at my mercy now hm?" James stated, a long pale finger tracing a line down the whisker scarred cheeks.

"Don't touch him," Jasper growled out from behind James, having appeared.

Punching the crimson eyed vampire in the side of the side, Jasper sent James flying off Naruto as the sound of stone on stone smashing echoed out into the forest.

"Thanks," Naruto said, trying to catch his breath, sitting up with the help of Alice who had rushed over to help.

"So you two are wanting to join in? I'm sorry Cullens, unfortunately that boy there is mine and I won't be letting you kill me," James said with a smirk.

"Like I'm going to let you take me away from my family!" Naruto yelled back, his blue eyes filled with anger towards this other vampire who wanted to capture him. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm some weapon for them to use! I'm just me alright! I want to be able to live for once!"

Jasper looked over to Naruto as the blonde haired boy yelled, Jasper could feel his anger and sadness mixing into his voice and it pained Jasper to see that this pain was coming from deep within. It was resounding from his very core, his entire being reflecting this anguish and betrayal which stemmed from his past.

Alice slipped a hand into her favorite ninjas' hand, giving the larger tanned hand a squeeze.

Naruto looked down at Alice, giving her hand a squeeze before he let go. He was going to need two hands for this jutsu.

Biting his thumb, splitting the skin to draw blood Naruto began to draw a small seal onto his hand much to the confusion of Jasper and Alice.

Naruto knelt, slamming his painted crimson hand onto the ground, calling out, "_**kuchiyose no jutsu**__!_"

A cloud of smoke began to form much to the amazement of the vampires who all stared in wonder, hesitant about what was about to emerge from the cloud.

A small croak was heard as a little toad with a backpack on his back sat on the ground, his bright purple skin contrasting brightly with it's yellow eyes.

"At your service Uzumaki-dono," the small frog said with a slight bow.

Alice squealed when a cute little frog sat there once the smoke cleared, it was adorable! It also seemed to be speaking with Naruto! A talking frog!

Jasper just rolled his antics at his wife's antics, she loved all things small and cute, probably why her fascination with Naruto had been so intense, he was as small and cute as they come.

"I'd like for you go to and fetch Kakashi-sensei for me, tell him it's urgent," the blonde ninja asked in Japanese and smiled when the toad saluted him and bounded off through the forest.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked.

"He'll go and get us someone to help us with killing this bastard," Naruto replied with a grin, earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"Naruto! That frog was so cute! Can I keep him, please?" Alice asked, eyes wide as she looked up at the blonde ninja before him.

"I don't think you can keep him little Alice, he's got a home you know too," Naruto replied, "I just summoned him here to do a little errand for me."

"Aw, but I want him," Alice said with a dejected tone to her voice, the pout which adorned her face earning a grin from Naruto.

"Sorry, I need to make sure he gets home, his dad would be far too mad at me otherwise," Naruto said, thinking of the boss of the toads who just loved to smoke pipes all day.

"What was that party trick all about?" James spat, a little annoyed that the trio before him were just happily chatting away.

"Nothing, you'll see soon," Naruto replied with a secretive smile, much to James' anger.

James went to open his mouth to say something sharp to Naruto about his attitude when Kakashi emerged from the trees, landing from the tree tops to the forest floor.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the unknown male who was in the clearing with them.

"Well you see this guy here wants to kill me," Naruto began, "and the only way to kill him is to rip his body into separate parts and then light them on fire."

"Ah…I see why you called then," Kakashi replied, understanding the situation.

"Always quick I see," Naruto said with an amused smile, but added, "and yes, I'm not exactly appropriate for _Katon_ jutsus, that's more you."

Kakashi just nodded, "so simple immobilization and then we can dismember and I'm left with the lighting of the parts?"

"Pretty much," Naruto replied.

"Well the dismembering we can leave to Pakkun and the others," Kakashi added.

"Oh yeah, great idea Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with a grin, "right, we'll go with that."

Pakkun? Katon? What on earth where they all talking about? Jasper was utterly confused, as he always seemed to be whenever he was with these ninjas, they were just so fascinating.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, you could just do this all yourself," Naruto said slowly, thinking about it. It was true, it would be easier that way too.

"…don't you want to get revenge?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, it's not like he's really going to die anyway," Naruto commented offhandedly, "he's got other bodies hidden out there somewhere so he'll just wake up in the next one."

"Ah," was all Kakashi said in reply before he nodded, his mask concealing his expression but the waves of seriousness rolled of him.

Naruto just stepped back, letting Alice take his hand once more as Jasper rested a hand on his head, his fingers curling into the soft blonde locks.

"You guys are in for a treat, Kakashi-sensei is amazing," Naruto stated with a wide grin. His sensei wasn't a jounin for nothing afterall.

Kakashi took a deep breathe, this would be over in a matter of minutes.

"_**Raiton Kamishibari no Jutsu**_," Kakashi said, his hands flying through the hand signals so fast they were just a blur.

Suddenly, lighting bolts appeared from no where, wrapping around James who hissed out as the electricity stung his hard skin.

The lighting then attached themselves to the ground, making James immobile as he struggled to break free of the white hot currents which had encircled his body.

"Is that…lighting?" Jasper said, awe written in his tone.

"Yup, he has an affinity to both lighting and fire jutsus," Naruto explained, "I've got a wind affinity so I needed Kakashi-sensei to perform the _Katon _jutsus."

All three watched the masked man form a similar pattern to Naruto earlier, biting his thumb as he slammed his hand onto the ground, another cloud of smoke appearing.

"What, some more frogs?" James said with a laugh, "what can they do to hurt me?"

He continued to laugh until the smoke cleared to leave a group of dogs dressed there, all with teeth like razors. That seemed to shut James up.

"Pakkun, dismember this man," Kakashi ordered, standing there with his arms folded across his chest as the dogs all let out a howl and bounded forward. He released his techniques and let the dogs have him.

Jasper, Alice and Naruto all watched as the howls from James echoed out within the forest and soon it died down till only silence remained.

"Bring the pieces to a pile now," Kakashi shouted in Japanese.

His companions all obeyed, bringing in various limbs to form a small pile.

"That guy tasted gross Kakashi, why did you do that to us," Pakkun complained.

"Yo, Pakkun, long time no see!" Naruto said with a wave, walking over to the gathering of dogs.

"Oh, Naruto _hisashiburi!_" Pakkun said, sitting on his hind legs as he returned the wave with one paw.

"Oh my god, he talks too!" Alice squealed, bounding forward as she scooped Pakkun up into her arms, "it's a talking dog!"

"Uh…Naruto…why is this strange smelling woman hugging me?" the small dog said, pressing his paw against Alice's face as he tried to wiggle free of her grasp.

"Alice, put the poor thing down," Jasper ordered, making Alice pout with a sulk but she obeyed, placing the puppy back onto the ground.

"No fun," Alice poked her tongue out at Jasper who only shook his head with a smile.

Naruto just chuckled, give Pakkun a pat on the head once he was replaced on the ground once again.

"_Otuskare minna_."

Kakashi began to form the hand signals once again, this type, calling out, "_**Katon goukakyu no justsu!**_"

He sucked in a breathe, blowing out as a fireball erupted form his lips, engulfing the body parts in a fiery inferno.

"Wow…impressive, certainly handy," Jasper commented once again.

These ninja possessed power that this world had never seen nor could comprehend, it was far too powerful.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! You're a life saver," Naruto said, giving his teacher a cheeky grin.

Kakashi just eye smiled to the boy, saying to the group as the dogs puffed away to nothingness once more, "let's go home shall we then?"

"Ok!" Naruto replied, the group of four all slowly making their way back to the house, Alice talking rapidly to Naruto about how cute the animals were and Jasper commenting on Kakashi's powers.

* * *

**Next update shall be coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**At long last the last chapter of the first part to this story, huzzah!**

**I deeply apologise for the long wait, but like I have mentioned before life hasn't been all that great these days so I'm just glad I got to write this out after so long and it actually quite long!  
**

**Please, read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

Naruto, Jasper, Alice and Kakashi spent the rest of the day alone in the house, having returned after their little mishap with James well before lunch.

They were all just sitting in the living room, the television was on and running but nothing interesting was on.

"I'm bored," Naruto whined out loud, dropping his head onto the back of the couch.

"You could read," Kakashi suggested with an eye smile to which Naruto just stared at him with a blank expression.

Kakashi just chuckled, "right, only if it's for training do you ever read."

"What, you don't like reading?" Alice asked from her position on the couch, being nestled up to Naruto as per usual.

"It's not that I _don't_ like it more that I just can't be _bothered_," Naruto replied, still utterly bored.

"Well, you haven't been into Forks yet have you?" Jasper asked to which Naruto shook his head, "why don't we go into town then? Maybe we could even go and visit Carlisle and also get you two something to eat."

Naruto just grinned, his boredom vanishing as he all but bounced in his seat, "let's go! I really want to go and see the town where you all live!"

"Alright let's go!" Alice said with a giggle, springing up from her chair with ease, pulling Naruto along with her as the two took off for the garage.

Jasper turned to the silver haired male, "you will accompany us won't you?"

Kakashi paused, thinking about it. "I'm sure my book won't be going anywhere soon, I don't see why not."

Jasper just nodded, following his two loves as he sensed that their other ninja friend was following.

"Jaz we picked the Aston!" Alice called out.

"Which one?" Jasper called back.

"Naruto picked the Scaglietti!" Alice said in reply, and Jasper heard a chuckle from Naruto in the background.

"It looks awesome!" Naruto yelled, earning a chuckle from both men.

Jasper and Kakashi entered into the garage and the silver haired man was indeed taken aback with all the machines which were in there.

"Wow…certainly a collection here," Kakashi commented aloud, eyeing the sets of keys along the wall. By the looks of it, not all the cars were even here by the number of hooks on the wall which were empty.

"I'm driving!" Alice shot gunned to which Naruto just let out a whine.

"But I wanted to drive!"

"You can't drive till you get a license Naruto but that can be easily done," Jasper said, earning a wide grin and an air fist pump from Naruto.

"Yatta!"

Kakashi just smiled beneath his mask. He could see just how happy Naruto was, more so than he had ever been in Konoha and the male had the sneaking suspicion that he was happier than he ever _could_ have been had they been back in their home city.

So all four people, a mixture of men, women, ninjas and vampires all piled into the car, the roaring sound of the engine being brought to life resounding through the garage.

Alice reversed out precisely with practiced ease before speeding off down the drive way, much to the delight of Naruto who let out a whoop of excitement at the speed they were traveling.

Soon they arrived in Forks, the luxurious car pulling up into the local hospital car park as the passengers all piled out.

"Come on Carlisle will be in his office," Jasper said as he led the way, Alice happily taking Naruto by the hand and dragging him behind the blonde vampire, leaving Kakashi to follow.

Naruto had to assume that all hospitals had to be the same everywhere as. despite the lack of big breasted old women patrolling the corridors, Forks Hospital was just that – a hospital.

**You'd know wouldn't you Kit, especially since you always seem to be in the fuckin' place,** Kyuubi said with a growl, hating a little that the blonde always had to get himself beaten to a pulp and end up in a white walled room being constantly monitored.

Despite the fact that the Kyuubi was a feared demon locked away inside a cage within a sixteen year old boy's stomach, he was still being battered and bruised right alongside Naruto.

Naruto merely chuckled at the fox's words, shaking his head as he didn't even bother to deny it, he had experienced more than his fair share of time in the hospital in Konoha under the watchful eye of Tsunade-baa.

As they stopped before an office, Jasper knocking twice as the familiar voice of Carlisle inside told them to enter.

"Hey Carlisle," Naruto said as he stepped inside, the small vampire clinging to his arm adding, "we came to visit."

The blonde doctor rose from his seat behind his desk, the numerous files stacked up all in perfect neat rows.

"That's quite kind of you," Carlisle said with a kind smile, walking around the table to his family, "I'm afraid though that I won't be able to accompany you for very long, as you can see I have quite a bit of work to complete."

Carlisle gestured to the piles, smiling nevertheless.

Naruto looked at his uncle in the white coat, he looked very professional, much unlike his usual homely appearance of a sweater and pants. Carlisle was a dedicated doctor, he had heard so from Alice who had happily chatted to him about her father on the way to the hospital.

"I apologise for intruding in your work time," Kakashi said with a slight bow, showing his sincerity.

"Really, it's fine, you have no reason to worry," Carlisle said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "but please, do feel free to show Naruto around."

"We'll do that!" Alice said loudly, dragging the young blonde teenager off before anyone could even say anything in reply.

Jasper just nodded to his father before following off behind his two companions, keeping an eye out for their figures in the crowd as to not lose them.

"I do hope we haven't disturbed you," Kakashi added, his one eye trained on the piles of work which had yet to be completed.

"It's no problem at all, I frequently have visits like that," Carlisle said with a chuckle, "the staff of the hospital are more than used to it by now."

Kakashi could only eye smile in return, although his smile soon faltered, his one eye turning serious.

"I have to question you about something which had just happened, of course the others are not going to bring it up right now but I'd like to discuss it with you," Kakashi said slowly, continuing, "there was a vampire called James, or so he had called himself."

"James? I don't believe it," Carlisle said, disbelief spreading across his perfect features, "he was killed a long time ago."

Kakashi could only shrug, "seems not especially since my pupil was fighting him only hours earlier."

"Why wouldn't those three mention that, that's a very big deal," Carlisle said in reply, his eyes moving to the door where his children and nephew had exited moments earlier.

"I can only assume that they deem it unimportant, especially since this vampire seemed to just be wanting to take Naruto which is something he is used to," Kakashi offered in explanation.

"This is to do with that organization correct? That Akatsuki?" the blonde asked, recalling the information he had gotten from a friend about his nephew and his troubles with a criminal syndicate.

"Yes, that and he has always been a target since birth by many people for abuse for his…situation."

Carlisle just nodded, although he was silently pitying his nephew, he had lived a hard life but he was still so strong, the blonde vampire was proud of the young ninja.

"So, back on topic," Carlisle said, crossing his arms, "this is a serious situation, how could James still be alive? I know that my children had killed him, he shouldn't have been able to be there."

"There is probably an explanation for that, I'm sure that Naruto would know," Kakashi added.

"This is something that we'll need to discuss in more detail, I'll have to call back the family to discuss this, it's a big issue."

Carlisle walked back to his desk, picking up the phone from his desk, dialing as he asked for all his children to come home from their trips, it was urgent.

Hanging up he sighed, rubbing at his golden eyes, "we need to go home, this is something big and I get the feeling that we'll be having a lot more trouble now."

Kakashi stayed silent, leaning up against the wall as he let the elderly vampire gather his things and his work before they left the office to go find the children.

Seeing all three of the younger vampires sitting in the lounge, chatting away happily Carlisle only sighed and walked over, setting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I think that you have something to explain to us which you neglected to before," Carlisle said as his son turned to look at him, his golden eyes seeking out his as he was obviously sensing his emotions as he stood.

Jasper could tell what this was about, he knew that it was important but Naruto hadn't thought so, in fact Naruto had ignored the attack all together, not even mentioning it once after it had happened.

"Come, we need to go home," Jasper said as he looked to Naruto and Alice, offering them a hand as they stood.

Naruto was confused, what was going on?

**I think this is about your attack kit, especially since one eye over there seems to be looking this way in worry,** Kyuubi said as Naruto only frowned, why was the attack important?

_The attack shouldn't be important, it was just a crazy freaky vampire who had a weird attraction to me,_ Naruto said in reply.

**A weird fuckin' vamp who also happened to now one fuckin' pedo snake man? I think it'd be fuckin' important.**

_Oh shit, right! Totally forgot about that,_ Naruto said with an awkward internal laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in the watery cavern before the cage of his demon.

**Baka.**

The trip back to the house was a silent one, all four in one car as Carlisle had taken his own.

Naruto didn't want to break the silence, especially since his teacher and Jasper were so silent. This meant that there was a reason for their silence, it was probably because that vampire they had just killed knew Jasper and Alice.

Alice had to worry about the fact that James was still alive, she tried to use her foresight to see anything to help for her search for the answer but it was as clouded as usual.

She had been trying all day, trying to get some information to tell Carlisle but he had found out before she could find anything of use.

Stepping out of the car, all four entered the house, sitting down on the couches as they waited for Carlisle to come in, he having followed behind them on their return home.

As Carlisle entered, shrugging out of his coat he laid it over the back of the couch as he loosened the striped tie around his neck, sitting down on the armchair.

Esme pulled in a little bit later, having received Carlisle's call as she sat on the arm of her husband's chair.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her tone filled with worry for her children.

Carlisle rested a hand on his wife's leg, "we're okay honey."

"Now, what is this about James being alive?" Carlisle said, folding his hands in his lap as he turned to his nephew, "Naruto, do you know anything about that?"

Naruto could tell that this was something which was important as Carlisle had such a serious expression on his face so he swallowed before he began to speak.

"That vampire, James, he was trying to capture me for his own…pleasure," Naruto said awkwardly, hearing the growl from Jasper the young blonde just looked over and shook his head before he continued.

"He mentioned a male, Orochimaru who is a ninja who had been exiled from our village many years ago due to having conducted human experiments on others," Naruto said.

"Orochimaru? He was alliance with him?" Kakashi said, his brow furrowing. This was not good.

"Well the vampire said that he had met Orochimaru and he had helped him create multiple bodies, just like the resurrection technique the snake man uses himself," Naruto said, although he wasn't too sure on other details.

"So killing him before meant that we didn't actually kill him?"

"No…"

"Well that's troublesome."

"Yeah."

"Oh you poor dear."

"We'll be fine."

"Yeah, we'll get through this."

Carlisle rubbed his temples, this was going to be something he'd need to discuss when the rest of the family arrived home.

"What will we do now then?" Jasper asked, "we can't exactly go after him now can we?"

"I think we should leave it, he poses as no threat," Kakashi said, adding in his two cents, "I believe our main focus now is the alliance between Akatsuki and this Volturi, this is currently the bigger threat."

"I agree with that," Carlisle replied, adding, "but it is still troublesome to know that there is a vampire out there who is holding a grudge against Naruto."

Naruto felt Alice squeeze his hand, looking over he gave her a reassuring smile as the rest of the party all fell silent, all seemingly lost in thought.

Seeing his smile Alice returned it with one of her own, resting her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about James trying to take Naruto away from her, she couldn't deal with that.

"Well, I'm going up to my office to work but we'll have to discuss this further with the others," Carlisle said as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "don't worry, we'll sort this all out."

"I'll excuse myself too, I need to make some cakes for the bake sale," Esme said with a smile, exiting to the kitchen.

"I know," Naruto said meekly, giving Carlisle a small smile as he watched his uncle walk upstairs.

Kakashi stood as well, moving over to the window sill, he was going to keep a look out for the others to arrive but as he sat down he pulled out a familiar orange book to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"I hope we'll be okay," Alice whispered out to Jasper and Naruto, "I hate not being able to see anything, this murky cloud is still masking my vision."

Jasper just rested a tender hand on her head, "you'll get it back soon, don't fret."

"Yeah, don't worry little Alice, I'll protect you and everyone else too," Naruto said as he slapped his chest as if declaring his strength.

"That's what we're worried about Naruto," Jasper murmured back.

Naruto frowned, he knew he'd be fine, "I can hold my own."

"Yes, you can which is why we don't want you go rushing off trying to take on all these bad guys at once," Alice said to her other blonde love, the ninja she was holding onto was someone she wasn't going to be letting go of soon.

**Don't fight back, you'll never end this conversation if you keep fuckin' backchatting kit,** Kyuubi said from his cage, letting out a yawn in boredom.

Naruto pouted but dropped it anyway, he didn't want to upset anyone.

"Well, I guess we just need to wait for everyone to come home," Jasper said as he grabbed the remote, flicking on the tv as he began to flick through channels.

The young blonde rested back into the couch, getting comfortable.

Alice moving from his arm to resting her back against his side, throwing her legs over Jasper who was sitting beside her on the couch.

Jasper finally settled on a movie, letting his hands rest on his wife's legs as his eyes zoned in on the moving pixels before him, the two beside him falling in sync as they were absorbed in the plot.

Esme came in half way through, offering them all cupcakes to which they happily ate, moving on to the next movie as they watched the clock tick by, waiting for the arrival of the rest of the Cullen household.

It was only much later than night was there the sound of a car approaching, alerting the residents of the house as the silver haired man by the window lifted his gaze to look out at the darkening sky.

Carlisle emerged from his office to return back downstairs. "Seems like they have returned."

The first couples to arrive back were Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob.

"What's happening? We came back as fast as we could," Edward said, confusion reflected in golden eyes.

"It's fine son, it's just that we had a rather…unexpected guest," Carlisle explained.

"Really? Who?" Bella asked.

"A vampire named James," Naruto said from his position on the couch, turning around to face his family.

The change in Edward was incredible, he went from a worried expression to confusion to hate all in mere seconds.

"What? That's impossible!" Edward said in disbelief, it couldn't be true.

Bella seemed to have choked up on her words, stepping back. "Impossible."

Jacob who was holding Nessie shook his head, "vamps shouldn't have been able to get this way without the wolves picking it up, ever since the Volturi came we've been on alert for anyone coming to Forks now."

"Well he got past," Jasper said in his usual monotone voice, "we killed him though."

"That's a relief," Edward said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid not son, it seems that James has gained immortality in a whole new way, he has somehow met someone who has taught him how to recreate and resurrect himself." Carlisle explained.

"No way, that's….that's…" Edward couldn't even find the words to express what he was feeling as he had to sit down, resting his head in his hands.

"What will we do?" Bella whispered out, masking her fear.

"Nothing, it's out of our hands now, we have no idea where he's gone," Carlisle replied.

"Although I get the feeling we'll be seeing him sometime soon," Alice piped up from her seat.

There seemed to be a unanimous sigh throughout the entire group, all once again moving to do their own things, Edward, Bella and Jacob joining the rest of them on the couch, chatting happily about what had happened that day as Nessie snored quietly.

Once Emmett and Rosalie had returned and had the situation explained it had ended up with the entire family now worrying about the fact that there was a being out there that truly was immortal, there was no ways or means to kill him and it meant that they were in trouble.

Not only that, but they had to worry about the Volturi having teamed up with Akatsuki, a group which was targeting Naruto for the Kyuubi and was more than notorious for their powers, even more so than Naruto from what they could recall from that boy Sasuke.

As Jasper and Alice began to move upstairs Naruto followed, walking behind the two vampire with whom he had begun to grow closer with.

With a yawn he held the back of Jasper's shirt, letting the blonde vampire lead him up the stairs so he wouldn't trip.

Once he was dropped off before his door Naruto looked at the wood, turning to Alice and Jasper, biting his lip.

"Thanks…night guys."

Walking into the room Naruto stripped down, sliding under the covers as he lay there, breathing out slowly and evenly. It had been a big day, and he got the sense of foreboding, knowing that in the future there was only going to be a lot more drama.

At the sound of the door creaking open Naruto sat up, looking at who it was.

"Can we come sleep in here too?" a familiar voice sang out in its' usual soft melody.

Naruto smiled, "of course little Alice, Jasper, I…I'd like the company."

The young blonde boy blushed in the darkness, thankful it was dark but he was sure that Jasper and Alice could easily see it in the little light streaming in through the windows.

As the two vampires climbed into the bed, one on either side of Naruto all three settled in, Alice cuddling up to his side as Jasper threw an arm over the both of them, tucking them in to his chest.

Naruto let out a sigh of comfort, this was the first time he had ever truly felt such contentment and safety.

In the arms of these two vampires Naruto truly felt happy and as he felt his eyes begin to droop Naruto a smile came to his lips, his whiskered cheeks bright with bliss.

Naruto had finally found it, this was home.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story and for putting up with me and my late and often dead times where I don't post but I appreciate every single one which has taken the time to read this story and for all the lovely reviews you have given me for so long! Every review and message I receive truly does give me the motivation to keep writing and to not give up. I had lost my muse for this story many many times but I never wanted to give up writing it because I knew that so many people were reading and it was also a big part of my life.**

**So everyone, thank you truly from the deepest depth of my heart.  
**

**The second installment of this series will be titled 'Home is Where the Heart is', and I do hope that you'll read it once I start writing it up!  
**

**Love you all,  
**

**xxx  
**


	20. Sequel

**Hello everyone! I have finally uploaded the sequel to this story, Home is Where The Heart is! Hope you all enjoy! Love every single one of you who have put up with me and endured my sporadic updating and lack of muse but I pulled through in the end, and hopefully too many of you haven't given up on me yet! Thank you all! **

www. fanfiction s/8907794/1/Home-is-Where-The-Heart-is

^ Find the next part of the story here! (remove the spaces!)


End file.
